The Mortal Instruments: City of New life Jace and Clary are pregnant!
by Adorable Little Demon
Summary: Jace and Clary feel like they can finally settle down and start having a normal life, after the death of Clarys farther and her brother but sadly fate is not ready for that just yet. a month after they returned to NewYork Clary finds out she's pregnant! Isabelle is hiding a dark secrete, can she be saved, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1: A new life

**The Mortal Instruments: City of New Life.**

 **Jace and Clary are pregnant.**

 **I am a big fan of Cassandra Clare's books especially The Mortal Instruments, All credit goes to her this is just what i imagined what could possibly happen after book 6 the city of heavenly fire. please read and leave an honest review. There is more to upload but i would like some feed back before i post it. Thanks for reading it means a lot to me.**

 **In this story Clary realises she pregnant but this is no normal pregnancy. Clary and Jace try and come to terms with the truth but it seams a much darker presence is hiding in the shadows putting everyone at risk. Clary's pregnancy takes a strange turn when her baby develops much faster than it should. She's then kidnapped by a mysterious man who wants to steal her baby. The light woods are forced to go to battle and find her but will they all survive or will it be too late to save everyone?**

It has only been a month since the death of Clary 's brother. Life had begin to settle down again but although Clary had previously hated her brother she found herself saddened by the loss, and found herself grieving for the brother she could of had in the same way Jocelyn had grieved for the son she never had. With Jocelyn and Luke spending a lot of time in Idris and moving into Luke's farm house for the majority of the year and enjoying their new found relationship which has been a long time in the making. Clary had almost fully moved in to the institute her room was on the same corridor as Jace's and just down the hall from Isabelle's and Alec's. Jocelyn and Maryce had made it clear they did not want Jace and Clary to be sharing a room, but the pair still managed to be cuddled up in bed together most nights. Jace and Clary where growing closer with every day that passed they no longer had anything stopping them for being a regular Functioning couple ( well as regular as you could be when you live within the shadow world). They could finally relax with no drama in their lives, or so they thought...

Clary awoke like a spring she flung herself into a sitting position with a sudden gasp for air. Jace who was sat up in bed next to her reading instantly dropped his book and grabbed her arm "Clary? Clary?... What's wrong?"

Clary couldn't answer the entire room around her felt like it was spinning, when she tried to speak her words couldn't part from her lips, she grabbed Jace's hand and could feel herself trembling. "Clary? Clary? Clary answer me please, what's wrong?" by now Jace had moved so he was sat in front of her . "J-J-J Jace I. ." her words still wouldn't come out, Clary felt the need to vomit she found herself retching but knowing that she hadn't eating much for the past few days reminded her that she probably didn't have anything in her stomach she could possibly throw up. All the colour from Jace's face had been drained, even his eyes had lost their golden sparkle. As Clary forced herself to relax she took a few deep breaths and turned towards Jace. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me I just feel weird"

As she spoke Jace began looking at her, Clary could see he was extremely anxious and worried. "stay here I'll run you a hot bubble bath and you can tell me what's wrong okay?" Clary nodded and watched as Jace turned away and slipped into the bathroom. Clary placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, she focused her mind on steadying her breathing and thought about what could be wrong with her, was it hunger? Clary knew she hadn't eaten for a few days so it couldn't be food poisoning, maybe it was just a viral infection she thought but her whole body felt different, her back hurt and her ankles where twice their normal size. Whilst she was lost in thought Jace had returned in to the room, he had called her name several times but she hadn't noticed he had returned until he knelt down at the side of her pulling her hands from her face."Clary? Come on I've run you a bath just the you like it, even though personally I think it would be much better with me in it with you." Jace smiled as he spoke to try make her cheer her up although it didn't do much good. as Clary looked up she realised she was crying, Jace pulled her up and drew her in, holding her in his arms, as he always did, but Clary felt numb. As Jace half let go of her ensuring she could stand before he began to walk towards the bathroom door Clary stopped she opened her mouth to speak the world around her slipped away until all she could see was darkness she drew in one last harsh breath before she crumpled to the floor and dove deeper And deeper into the darkness.

Jace screamed for help, Clary was completely unresponsive, her pulse was slow and her skin had turned grey. "Clary, Clary come on speak to me... ALEC, ISSABELLE!" Jace screamed. Alec burst in to the room with Issabelle close behind him, within a split second they were by Jace's side looking over Clary's still body.

Alec eyes widened "What's happened to her? I can't see any demon bites or venom on her skin?" as he spoke Isabelle had already drawn her stele from her boot and was tracing a itraze on Clary's forearm, but the rune simply faded away. The three started at each other, none of them knew why Clary was like this. Jace finally broke to silence "We need to get her to the infirmary now!" Alec and Isabelle stepped back, giving Jace enough room to swing Clary up into his arms. Her body was lifeless, with each minute that passed fear rose deeper and deeper within Jace.

Alec had run ahead to the infirmary clearing a bed for Clary to lay on. As Isabelle held the doors open for Jace, Alec fumbled around in his pockets and drew out his phone."Seriously Alec! now is not the best time for you to be taking selfie ! "Jace snapped. Small murmurs Came for Clary who was still unconscious and now sprawled out across the bed. "I'm not taking a selfie you idiot" Alec turned to face Jace as he spoke. "I'm calling Magnus he may know what's wrong with her." Alec voice was calm and reassuring, not that Jace paid much attention, his brain was muddled and his heart pounded inside his chest

. He was gripping Clary's hand and brushing her hair of her face and behind her ear. Clary was so small compared to them, but Jace had never seen her as frail, or vulnerable before until now. "Magnus is on his way, he said to keep checking her pulse and to talk to her, it may help to wake up ." As Alec returned to Clary bedside both Jace and Isabelle had tears in their eyes, as shadowhunters they had seen many people hurt or close to death but they knew why. Where as right now there was no explanation and the group stared at each other lost for words and feeling completely useless.

The infirmary doors swung open as Magnus joined Jace at Clary's bedside. By now Alec and Isabelle had moved away giving Jace some space to try talking to Clary and to calm himself down before he drove himself mad. Jace usually wasn't like this, he was used to seeing people injured even Clary but he always managed to keep a level head but this time it was different something felt wrong although he couldn't explain why.

The ground began to shake and a portal formed. Alec and Issabelle watched as magus stepped into the infirmary but Jace hardly notice he couldn't take his eyes away from Clary not even for a second.

"How long has she been like this?" Magnus questioned. "There's no obvious injuries so it may be a spell or an Mundane internal issue" Jace looked up "I don't know she woke up in a state trying to vomit and completely black out she couldn't move or speak then when she stood up she collapsed, I-I-I I just don't know what's wrong please tell me you can find out what's wrong" his voice was unsettled, and he kept forgetting his words, which only caused him more frustration. Magnus turned to Alec and Isabelle, "I need to draw energy from the institute to find the issue, if you are all nearby I will draw energy from all 3 of you making you weak and unfit to aide Clary" Alec was hesitant but stood, up and walked towards Jace putting a hand on Jace shoulder and pulling away from the bed. Jace argued at first as Alec pulled him away and into the corridor. he tried to fight Alec off but Alec still had the upper hand. Jace knew he was much stronger than Alec but by using his strength he could hurt his parabatai and loose his strength which he needed to hold on too for Clary.

Magnus stood at Clary bedside he moved his hands in the outline of Clary's body shape. By drawing energy from the institute he was able to regain Clary's conciseness in much more powerful way than an itraze ever could. Once he felt the energy pass through him and channel into Clary her eyes began to flutter open. She made a few muffled sounds before she was able to focus on where she was. "What happened? Why am I here?" her voice was unsteady and her words where slurring. She lifted her head up and looked around the room. The infirmary was empty other than Clary and Magnus. The witch light around the room was dimmer than it usually was, after Magnus had channel the institutes power.

"Magnus? What happened to me, I remember standing up and Jace holding me but then it all went black? " Clary voice was still unsteady, her eyes sparkled with tears but she didn't know why she was crying. "Magnus I feel scared but I don't know what of? I don't feel like myself. Do you know what I mean" Magnus stepped back from Clary ,by now he had a strong suspicion as to what was wrong with Clary. "Clarrisia, I believe I know what's caused your blackout." Magnus spoke in a calm tone as he looked down towards Clary, he raised his hands up and held very still hovering other Clary stomach. Blue sparks shot out the end of his fingers. Clary's eyes widened as she watched him. "Magnus what are you doing? Is there something wrong with me?" Magnus heard Clary voice but he didn't lose his focus, he began to chant something witch Clary couldn't understand, she thought it was in Latin but he was talking too fast for her To comprehend the words. Panic rose in Clary, she looked up towards Magnus who still held his focus on her stomach, "Magnus..." as Clary began to speak an image appeared above Magnus 's hands, The image looked like an x-ray, but Clary wondered why Magnus was showing her this. Clary spoke with fear in her voice her, hands where trembling as she spoke, she fumbled for words but they all came out in a long stutter. After a moment she took a few deep breaths and moved her eyes towards Magnus. "why are you showing me this?".

Magnus looked down on Clary he was now definitely sure he knew what was wrong with Clary. "Clarrisia darling, there's a simple explanation for this, I'm a bit stunned as to why you didn't already know." he paused taking a second to look at Clary, her skin had lost all its colouring. "Clary you where not raised like other shadowhunters, although you are training you still are not as strong as you should be and when a shadowhunter child is conceived they draw more energy they from their mother than a regular mundane baby would, you blacked out because you have not eaten sufficiently you are weak and your child is taking all of your energy".

Clary's mouth dropped open and her eyes instantly filled with tears, a million thoughts whizzed through Clary's mind, how could this be? Memories of being in the demon realm with Jace came flooding back to her, that night laid on top of their clothes across the sand, that magical moment which every girl could only dream of... Clary turned away from Magnus and sat herself up in her bed still feeling weak and dizzy "you mean I'm. ..I'm ...pregnant?".

Magnus watched Clary as the facts set in, he, didn't have to speak Clary knew he wouldn't lie to her. After a minute he raised his hands to the x-ray image which was still hovering other Clary's stomach, "Clary, look at what I am showing you" as Magnus clicked his figures a blue spark shot out and the image which showed many different parts of Clary's body all faded away leaving only a single shape visible. "this what I'm showing you now Clary. This is the baby growing inside you, I believe it's been growing inside you for just over a month, does that sound right ? When could this have happened?" Clary had stopped crying their there was not more tears left to cry, she was desperately hoping this was not true but then reality began to set in. " Magnus how didn't I notice, how didn't I notice I'm pregnant aren't you supposed to be able to tell or something?" words poured out of Clary's mouth she could hardly breath and found herself gasping for air.

With another click of his fingers Magnus dismissed the image and sat down next to Clary, he took hold of her hands and looked up at her face. "Clary you need to stay calm and you need to eat something, your still very weak and there's only so much that itrazes or runes can help you with." Magnus sounded genuinely concerned for Clary, even though he was usually the type of person who didn't show much emotion other than amusement. Clary lifted her head and met Magnus eyes with her own. "I just don't believe this is real, and that I didn't realise, how can I ever miss a period without noticing." The tears had returned and started rolling down Clary's cheeks once again. "b-but what will Jace say, what if he does not want a baby? He might leave me and then what would I do? What will everyone say my mum is only just starting to get along with Jace she just going to hate him now." she felt herself begin to panic again so stopped talking and took a few long deep breaths before speaking again. "so now I'm not only Clarissia Morgensten, now I'm valentines daughter and going to be a teen mother! In the eyes of the cave I'm still a child..."


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Jace

_**Chapter 2: Telling Jace. So in this chapter Clary finds the strength to tell Jace. but how will he react? what will he say?**_

 **Leave a review. xxx**

Clary was interrupted by the infirmary doors bursting open and within a second Jace was crouched by her bed side holding both of her hands, he didn't speak straight away instead he just looked her, he could clearly see she was very distressed and struggling to stay awake.

Alec was the first to speak, Clary hadn't ever noticed he had come into the room she was completely focused on Jace, she thought about how she could possibly tell him he was going to be a father? Alec turned to Magnus and asked him what was wrong with Clary, Magnus stood up off Clary's bed "Clarissia will be fine but now Alexander we need to give them some space, Clary needs to eat and have lots of rest." as Magnus turned his attention towards Jace he place a hand on his shoulder as he spoke to him, "Jace, Clary maybe more comfortable in her own bed, I suggest you take her there and find her something to eat." Once Magnus finished speaking he moved his hand from Jace's shoulder and placed it in the middle of Alec's back as the walk out of the infirmary leaving Clary and Jace alone.

As the infirmary doors closed once again the pair where left in silence, Clary found herself looking down towards her bed sheets, she couldn't bring herself to look a Jace, how could she say she was okay when she wasn't? she didn't know if she would ever be okay again or whether they would still be a couple at the end of the night.

"Clary? Did Magnus say what was wrong? Was it a spell? Or a mundane infection or something?" Jace asked. Clary couldn't reply she didn't know how to. Jace spoke again "Clary you know you can tell me anything, whatever it is I can help you through..." Clary let out a small weep as the tears rolled off her cheeks and splashed on to her fingers which where tangled in Jace's. Jace didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he scoped Clary up into his arms and carried her out of the infirmary and towards her bedroom.

Clary had fallen asleep as Jace carried her to her room, hours later she began to wake up she could over hear a conversation, as her eyes fluttered open she could see Jace. He was talking to somebody but she couldn't quite see who it was however she could see the take away carrier bag from tackis he was holding. As she sat up in bed the door shut and Jace placed the bag on the bed and started to unpack it. "I hope Mr Herondale that you haven't ordered all that food for yourself" Clary said with a smile, even after everything they have faced together they just grew closer and closer. Jace looked up at Clary's face, he smiled but Clary could tell he was worried. "well Mrs herondale I suppose you could have my left over's but only if church don't want them" he smiled at Clary with a cheeky wink. He passed Clary her food carton, and as she opened it her heart twanged he had got her favourite food even with the extra barbecue sauce just the way she liked it. "Mrs Herondale? Where did that come from?" Clary had always loved Jace's charm and his cute little ways where he constantly reminded her that she was his and he was proud to be hers.

Jace looked up at Clary and smiled, but this time it wasn't a cheeky grin, he looked at her with love and concern, "you know Clary that this would wouldn't be worth living in if I didn't have you with me, I know that I have taken the herondale name without actually knowing my family but I would love for you to take that name too and that one day we may have little Herondales running around and keeping us awake all night screaming." once Jace had finished speaking he lifted up his food container and started inhaling his food which he normally did, but Clary didn't raise her head, she looked down a focused on looking at her food as a single tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the back of her hand.

The couple ate in silence, but once Clary put her empty carton down she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She raised one hand to wipe the tears of her face without looking at Jace.

"Clary?" Jace moved all the take away container's off the bed and moved towards Clary. "Clary why are you crying, Magnus said you would be okay didn't he?".

That was Clary's breaking point she let out a massive sigh and threw hands up to hide her face. Jace drew her in a held her in his arms. After a few minutes he pulled her hands down away from her cheeks. "Clary look at me," he paused "Clary have I done something? Have I upset you?". Clary slowly looked up at Jace, how could she tell him that in nine months time there will be a little Herondale screaming and keeping them awake all night? She gulped and took in a deep breath as she met Jace's eyes. He leaned closer and softly kissed the top of her head. She opened her mouth to speak but the sick came. She threw her hand to her mouth and darted in to the bathroom with Jace closely behind her.

Whilst Clary was coughing and spluttering Jace was crouched down behind her he had grabbed a blanket ready to snuggle Clary up in and hooked a towel under his arm. He gathered up her hair holding it out of the way. After almost ten minutes Clary lifted her hand up, flushed the toilet , she the towel from Jace. As she wiped her face Clean. Jace leaned over and wrapped the blanket around her. "Jace will you take me back to bed please, I-I need to tell you something..." her voice was unsteady and muffled because of the tears which were rolling down her face. Jace didn't say anything he just hooked one hand under her knees and the other around her back. He carried her out of the bathroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He hesitated and looked down at Clary he could tell that something was different about her but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Jace, Magnus told me why I'm not well and I know I should have told you sooner but I just- just didn't know how too." She paused and looked up at Jace, this was it she was ready to tell him that he was going to be a farther. Jace squeezed Clary's hand "tell me Clary, not matter what I'll always be here for you, you know that". His voice was clam but his body was tense. Whilst holding his hand she could feel the pulse on his wrist, she could feel it getting faster and faster as she looked up. "Jace, I can't believe I hadn't noticed that I didn't realise sooner but with everything that has happened I never thought about it I didn't think this would happen and now everything is going to change and I don't know if I'm ready for this yet... If we are ready for it but we don't have a choice..." Jace's eyes were locked on Clary's his cheeks had tuned grey and Clary could clearly see the tears in his eyes.

"Tell me Clary, please." a tear sipped out of Jace's eye as he spoke.

"Okay, Jace I'm. .I'm. .p..pregnant." as Clary watched Jace his face changed he wasn't angry but he looked like he had just be smacked on his face, the tears from his eyes splashed out more frequently now, but Clary didn't cry, she simply didn't his any tears left.

"you're pregnant? Are you sure? did you take a test or something?" there confusion raised in Jace's voice. Clary explained how Magnus created the ultrasound image and showed he her baby and how shadowhunter babies take more energy from their mothers that regular mundane babies did. "When did you become pregnant? I mean how far on are you?" Jace's tears had stopped as reality began to set in. Clary could feel his hand trembling as she held on to him. "Magnus said I'm already a month pregnant, so it must have happened in the demon realm, the first time we..." she didn't have to say no more, Jace knew when it had happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Jace's reaction

**_Only a short one. Although during this stage of pregnancy the mother would not show, Clary's pregnancy is much different and it will all become clear later in the story._**

"Clary, I don't know what to say" Jace was lost for words, which wasn't something that happened often.

"I'm so so sorry Jace this is all my fault I should have noticed, what kind of girl completely forgets about skipping a period and not realising that all the signs pointed to pregnancy. How didn't I see it? How am I supposed to be a mother when I didn't even notice I was already a month pregnant? I..."Clary didn't get to finish her sentence. Jace had pulled her towards him and kissed her softly at first but Jace pulled slightly away from her just enough so he could clear see into her eyes fully but also so close to her that he could still feel every the beat of her heart and feel her breath on his neck. Clary watched Jace for a moment, his eyes where shining she could see his neck pulsing. she watched him as he opened his mouth and gulped and begin to speak. "I love you Clary and we will get through this, maybe this happened for a reason, Clary you're going to be an amazing mum I know you will be. we are going to be a family, a family Clary and somehow I promise we can make it work." Jace wasn't fully convinced by his own words. he had no idea whether they could make this work but he knew in his heart that he would never give up trying. not while his heart was still beating.

Clary couldn't resist any longer she pulled herself up so she was the same height as Jace, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Jace's hand slipped around the bottom of her back just centimetres from the top and he pants. With every touch the kiss got deeper both of them pulling towards each other, their bodies pressed up against each other. Clary pulled herself on top of Jace so she was sitting on his lap. His hands slid up the back of her top, making her take a little gasp. She moved her hands from Jace's face and tangled them in his thick beautiful hair.

She leaned back against the pillows pulling Jace down on top of her, despite everything she wanted him to touch her to kiss her and wrap her in his arms and never let go. Jace laid down with Clary but used his elbows to hold him up so her wasn't putting any weight on Clary's stomach. His kisses moved from her lips across to her right cheek and down her neck,. Clary tensed underneath him as his kisses slowly moved down her chest and stopped just above her belly button. Jace ran his hand across Clary's stomach, now he could clearly see there was a tiny baby bump showing where his baby was growing inside her. He traced the outline of the bump with kisses, pulled Clary's shirt back down before crawling back up the bed towards Clary and lying down next to her. Jace snuggled up against her rubbing her back until they both fell asleep. There was no more words to be said, but the silence had never been so loud.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Family

Jace and Clary awoke to a pounding bang on the bedroom door, Jace shot out of bed and threw the door open it was Issabelle dressed in her full gear. Clary glanced at the clock 6:37am. Jace was now completely awake and clearly wasn't very happy..

"What the hell Issabelle it's not even 7 am." Jace's voice was low he was hoping that Clary would have been able to fall back to sleep, He knew rest was the best thing for her right now. Issabelles eyes went from Jace and towards Clary who was sat up in bed gipping and trying not to be sick. Issabelle wondered what Magnus said was wrong with her. Clary was a shadowhunter there angel blood and runes helped to protect them from regular Mundane illnesses, Issabelle had never even seen Clary have a cold but now she was a mess. Issabelle shook her head and turned back towards Jace. "Demons spotted gathering outside the institute by the downworlders entrance we need all the help we can get." she paused taking another glance towards Clary then flicked her eyes back to Jace. "Are you coming then?" before Jace even had a chance to answer Clary had moved to his side and grabbed hold of his arm. "No Jace please don't go, I need you here." Issabelle was stunned Clary had spent so long training and learning about the shadow world and why wouldn't she what Jace to fight it was the responsibility of shadowhunters to protect.

"Look Clary I know that you're not well but seen as you can't fight we are one member down we can't afford to lose another one" Issabelle turned towards Jace "get your gear we need to know now!"

Within minutes Jace had his gear on and stepped forward to walk out of the room. "Jace please I don't want you to go, please just stay with me, just this once." Clary pleaded to Jace but he had to go with Issabelle he knew he didn't have a choice. He kissed Clary on the forehead before he spoke. "Don't worry Clary it will be fine, just go back to bed and try rest okay? I love you, I'll be back soon." once he finished speaking he took hold of Issabelles arm and they walked down the hall.

"Jace please, don't leave me, I need you...we need you." Clary's hand was on her stomach as she spoke. Jace turned back to face her. "I'm sorry Clary, I'll be back soon."

Clary went back into Jace's room and slammed the door shut behind her, she broke down in tears and crumpled down on to the floor. She had never felt more alone.

...

It had been 3 days since Simon had seen Clary or even spoke to her. Issabelle had half filled him in about Clary being unwell and Magnus having to pull her out of her unconsciousness but he wanted to see Clary and she wasn't picking up her phone neither was Issabelle. He stood on the pavement outside the institute wondering how long it would be before one of them answered their phone. To his surprise he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, as he turned around he saw Clary looking down on him she was smiling but he knew that she was just putting a brave face on. "Clary what's wrong, you're so pale you actually look like me? Are you aright? has something happened, is Jace okay?"  
Simon had a noticeable amount of panic in his voice, Clary knew she could never hide anything from him. She got lost in thought but Simon stood up and pulled her in to a hug, Clary threw her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly shut, hoping he wouldn't see her tears. She was wrong Simon instantly knew he pulled away from her and then walked to sit on the institutes steps.

"Clary, Issabelle told me that you where sick, I wanted to come see you but she said you were in no fit state to leave the institute and obviously I couldn't enter too easily. I've been so worried" as he watched Clary her eyes sparkled she was beautiful, even when she was in her sweat pants, crying she still looked amazing. Simon knew that they would never be together and although he had moved on he knew that no matter what he would always be a part of him that could never stop loving her.

"I'm okay I guess, just confused. I've fucked everything up again. Why can't I just be normal? Why do I have the be a shadowhunter who was raised as a mundane and is learning things about the shadow world which a normal shadow hunter would learn when they where ten years old. Why do I have to be the daughter of a complete psycho killer. Or the sister of a dead demon brother. I just mess everything up. I'd be better off on my own, before I destroy anyone else's lives. To love is to destroy. ..."

She looked up at Simon who was completely astonished at what she had just said. This wasn't like Clary at all when she normally was upset she never wanted to talk about it she always just picked up her sketch book and drew until she felt okay again.

"Clary where has all this come from? It's not like you at all, I'm worried about you. Where's Jace you are clearly extremely upset why isn't he with you?" Simon instantly regretted speaking once he looked at Clary's face and saw that the tears were making her eyes sparkle where now streaming down her cheeks and splashing on to her legs.

"Clary look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Simon didn't know what to do or say. Clary was always the strong one she hardly ever cried especially not like this.

"It's okay Simon, Jace went to investigate some demons with Issabelle, they are now in a meeting with the conclave.. I've never once asked him to not fight, I know he's a shadowhunter and it's part of our duty but today I needed him like really needed him but he still went." Clary placed a hand on her stomach as she spoke. Simon instantly had a horrible feeling in the pit of stomach.

He had looked at Clary when he first saw her but now he took a second look at her and this time he really looked at her. Her top was slightly tight and showed a tiny bump around her stomach where her hand was placed. Her other hand was on her back which was clearly causing her pain. Simon had stopped listing to her talking instead he found himself transfixed to her stomach and as he focused every noise around him faded away. He could hear Clary's heart beat with his magnified vampire hearing he had heard Clary's heart beat a thousand times. But this time was different there was another beat a small soft beat going to the same rhythm as Clary's. He really had to strain to hear it clearly, so he knew that not even Clary or a regular mundane could hear it. Suspicion rose in Simon then the beat of Clary's heart alongside the softer beat told him exactly why Clary was acting different and had been unwell.

"Simon? Simon? are you even listing to me? " Clary sounded annoyed. Simon snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He knew he had to ask her but he didn't want to believe it could be true, she was so young and had already been through enough.

"Clary I need to ask you something and I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me okay?" Simon's voice was unsteady "Clary a moment ago I was focused on your heart beat but there was another sound a slow soft beat in rhythm with yours... Clary could you be? Well are you... are you ...pregnant?" Simon's voice was calm and steady but inside his heart was breaking. Before Clary even spoke he knew the answer to his question. She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. Simon didn't speak, he didn't have to. Clary moved towards him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and quietly wimped wrapped up in his arms.

Neither Clary or Simon spoke they remained seated on the steps and Clary was almost asleep as Simon rubbed her back and told her that is was going to be okay. The institute doors swung open and Issabelle stepped outside. She walked over to Simon and Clary, "what's going on is Clary okay?" Simon didn't have to say anything Issabelle knew that she wasn't. "Right Clary come on, where going upstairs, I'll wash your hair for you and braid it all the way you like it. I'm not taking no for an answer. sorry Simon I'll call you later me and Clary need a serious girl talk."  
Clary slowly let go of Simon, she whispered "Thank you" to him before she turned and walked back into the institute. Issabelle also began to walk away but Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "wait.. Don't be too hard on her Issy, she needs just support right now." Simon voice was calm but Issabelle could clearly see his concern for Clary. jealousy stabbed inside her. She walked back up the steps and towards Clary and the institute doors closed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Simon walked down the steps of the institute and turned left towards the ally way which was the quickest route home. He jammed his headphones it to his ears, he could hardly hear the music he was too lost in thought. Although he had once hopped that he would maybe have a family with Clary one day, it made him angry just to know that she and jace had slept together. To Simon surprise he looked up to see jace standing in front of him, before Simon realised what he was doing he had pinned Jace up against the wall and punched him on his right cheek Simon knew it must of hurt but Jace wasn't angry he didn't even try to defend himself.

Jace's face throbbed with pain but he hardly felt it. He knew he deserved it. "I'm guessing that means she told you then?" Jace's voice was low he clearly didn't want anyone to their conversation.

Simon looked up at jace. "She didn't have to. I could hear her babies heart beat. How the hell did this happen Jace?. I know your known for your spontaneous decisions no matter how stupid they are Jace but come on, did you not even think to use anything? " There was anger in Simon 's voice he knew it took both Jace and Clary to make this happen but he was only angry at jace.

"You heard the heart beat, I didn't think you could hear it so.. so early. " Jace put his head down he couldn't bring himself to look at Simon.

"I had to really focus to hear it. I bet regular mundane equipment couldn't even hear it." Once Simon finished speaking he looked at jace for a moment, just like Clary he had no colouring to his skin tone. Jace finally lifted his head up and looked at Simon. Simon could now clearly see the bags under Jaces eyes, and the redness from where he had be crying, Simon felt like he had been slapped in the face with guilt for hitting Jace .  
"Jace look I'm sorry I hit you, it's always just been me and Clary I know I'm protective of her but it's only because I care." After Simon spoke jace nodded his head then opened his mouth to speak to Simon. "What did it sound like? I mean what did her baby's heart beat sound like" Jace stopped himself he knew it wasn't just Clary's baby it was his too. "Sorry I mean what did our babies heart beat sound like?"

" It sounded beautiful, quiet but in rhythm with Clary's" Simon anger had now turned in to sympathy for jace. Jace nodded his head, he turned to walk away but stopped "oh and by the way Simon it wasn't spontaneous, we did use something, not that it matters because it clearly did not work." That was the last thing Jace said before he vanished without a glance back.

...

Clary and Issabelle walked through the institute in silence, Clary had to force herself to not rub her back or stomach which was the only thing that eased the pain. Clary wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, she couldn't even understand it for herself so she didn't want Issabelle to realise she was pregnant, which was proving hard to hide even though she was only one month along.

"Clary? Hello earth to Clary? I've been talking for the past five minutes were you even listing to me? " Issabelle sounded impatient. Clary could tell Issabelle was not in a good mood.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like myself today, what where you saying?" as Clary spoke Issabelle wandered into the bathroom to get towels and new bottle of shampoo and conditioner ready to wash Clary's hair with. When Issabelle returned she spoke to Clary " I said jace was really distracted today, he almost got seriously hurt, he was lucky. What's wrong with you two, your both acting strange. " Issabelle voice sounded rather judgemental, Clary wanted to tell her the truth so badly. she had never had a girl - friend it had always been her and Simon so she had grown used to telling Issabelle everything. She felt as if she was betraying her by keeping her secret.

"I know, we just had a bit of an argument that's all..." Clary knew her voice was defiantly not convincing but she didn't know what else to say.

"I guessed so after this morning. But if you had been arguing then why where you so desperate to try stop him leaving? I heard you slam the door behind you..." Issabelle asked.

Clary couldn't think of an explanation so she just shrugged and said "I was just in a bad mood I guess" Issabelle half sniggered "Yeah a definite bad mood, I think it's somebody's time of the month" she laughed as she waved Clary over to go into the bathroom. As Clary followed she muttered "Yeah, something like that..." she held back the tears as she followed Issabelle.

...

Since talking to Simon Jace had taken himself up to the roof top greenhouse garden. Even before midnight it was still beautiful. And in despite of everything he still missed Hodges bird, Hugo who would often be found up there as well but now Jace found himself completely alone.

Issabelle had finished washing Clary's hair and twisting it into beautiful plats that would make Clary's hair extremely curly the next day, just the way Jace liked it. Once her hair was done Clary managed to convince Issabelle that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Although she knew that Issabelle didn't believe her. Clary walked back to her room, put on a fresh pair of pyjamas, her boot slippers and wrapped a fleecy blanket around her shoulders and knocked on Jaces bedroom door.

After a few moments of waiting without a response she slowly pushed the door open. Once she stepped inside she knew that Jace must not have been here ,since he left in the morning. The bed was unmade, clothes from the day before where still on the floor and the book Jace was reading was lost inside the bed covers. Clary found this strange. Jace never left his room untidy or if he did he would come back and tidy it at the first opportunity he got. Where could he be? Clary thought. She left Jace's room and walked down towards the library but Jace was nowhere to be seen the only living thing she could she was Church sat onto of a pile of books watching her. Clary had never understood how Church could always lead you to the person you wanted to find but still found it rather useful. Clary looked at the cat and opened her mouth to speak but she didn't have too. Church jumped down of the stack of books meowed at Clary and set off walking.

Church lead Clary to the greenhouse door and sat down in front of it. Clary bent down and stroked that cat "Thank you Church you may go now" The cat meowed in agreement and set off walking the way he and Clary came. Clary reached out to grab the door handle but hesitated before opening it, she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She knew this was ridicules' herself and Jace had been a couple for a long time now, but she felt like she was a high school student going to talk to their crush, then reality stabbed her in the back Clary was the same age as a high school student and not only was she nervous about speaking to Jace she was having his baby! She dismissed her thoughts open the door and stepped in to the greenhouse looking for Jace.

Jace was sat in his favourite part of the greenhouse up the spiral staircase. She remembered sitting there the first time he brought her here as she watched all the flowers blossom at midnight and how Jace held her in his arms and kissed her. A kiss which changed her life forever.

Jace saw Clary walk into the room, he looked down at her, he wanted to speak but couldn't find any words. It wasn't often that Jace was speechless but rather than speaking he looked down towards his girlfriend wanting nothing more than to pull her close to him with nothing between them and touch her in every way possible with their heart beats slamming together but between them now was a thick wall of silence, awkwardness and a baby.

Clary walked up the steps and joined Jace. He moved over leaving her enough room to sit next to him without either one of them touching the other. They sat in silence for only a few moments but it felt like forever, but then Jace broke it. " I saw Simon today, after he found out... He punched me, not that I didn't deserve it but it bloody hurt. I forget how strong the Daylighter is sometimes." Jace's voices was low, husky in a strange kind of way, it was a different tone which Clary had not heard him use before. She couldn't help but wonder whether Jace was mad at her or not. Clary shrugged, "Well Jace if you deserved that punch then I do too. Maybe if I had of thought to go to the doctors or take a morning after pill we might not be in this mess. Don't blame yourself Jace." Clary couldn't look at him, she didn't know how too.

"Clary don't say that, I'm the guy it's always the guys that end up being blamed, it's my fault." Jace had now turned around facing Clary, she looked up as she said "Jace it doesn't matter how much blame we each take... All that matters now is getting through this and making it work together. "

Jace stood up and walked down the steps holding his hands cupped around the back of his neck. "Clary I can't resist you every time I look at you I want to hold you, I want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow, feel every part of you, feel my heart beat pounding against yours. And where has my typical teenage cravings got us... Pregnant that's where." he didn't sound angry, just upset and vulnerable, not a word you could generally describe Jace with.

Clary half smiled looking at Jace, she walked down the steps and placed a hand on his back. "Jace, all those things you feel for me I feel for you as well. You know our connection is different from regular couples, deeper. but I wouldn't have it any other way." Jace turned round to Clary at looked at her taking all of her in. She was wearing the pyjamas he had bought her, her hair was neat and her eyes where sparkling. His eyes drifted towards her stomach where he stopped and stared. He couldn't see her tiny bump through her top it was baggy and hiding her shape. As his eyes slid up her body then met hers he said, "Clary even now all want is to take you in my arms and ... And do this." Before he finished speaking he had pulled Clary into his arms, holding her tight but not too tight. His hand slid just above the hem of her shirt leaving his hands touching her bare skin. He slowly pushed them both backwards pressing clary up against a wall. She let out a small gasp, Jace hadn't hurt her but she was breathless, his arms holding her pressing her body against his took her breath away, she could feel every part of him, including the rhythm of his heart which beats quickened as he spoke.

"like now Clary... All I want right now is you, all of you." Jace was also breathless.

Clary lifted her eyes to meet his before saying, "kiss me then..."


	6. Chapter 6: Issabelle

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Jace's eyes met Clary's and worked their way down to her lips. Jace leaned down to meet Clary's lips with his own, the kiss was soft, loving and supportive. it was the type of kiss that made you feel safe the whole world had slipped away leaving just Jace and Clary in each other's arms. but as Jace pulled away slightly he caught his breath before leaning down to kiss Clary again.. This time the kiss was still soft but their lips didn't want to part, Clary reached her hands up and put them on either side of Jace's face. He took this as encouragement and slid his hand further up the back of her shirt whilst pulling her against him. As their bodies collided they both let out a little gasp. Jace pulled Clary backwards and lifted her up to sit her on the wall. This made them the same height and it meant both of their hips where at the same level. Jace pushed himself up against Clary sliding his arms around her back again. As their lips parted Jace kissed up the side of Clary's cheek and he whispered "I love you" in to Clary's ear.

Then Clary Completely lost herself she wrapped her hands around Jace's neck, and wrapped her legs around his back. Their for heads leaned against each other's and the tips of their noses where just touching, they were so close that Clary could not only just see her own reflection in Jace's beautiful golden brown eyes. She could see the reflection of her eyes gazing in to his.

"Jace I love you too. More than anything in this world" Clary's voice was soft. Jace looked down at Clary and moved his arms from Clary's back and set them on her stomach tracing a small heart around her belly button, he didn't have to speak he leaned down and kissed Clary feeling her smile against his lips. Although this was a amazing moment for Jace and Clary it was quickly ruined by the door to the greenhouse bursting open and a very angry Issabelle drumming her fingers against the door frame.

As Issabelle entered Jace slid his hands off Clary's stomach and around to her back where they had been moments ago. Jace was the first to speak and he did not sound particularly happy either. " Really Issy can you not simply walk in to a room? Or even knock on the door"

Issabelle stood and glared at Jace, "Well Jace I'm not particularly happy about being lied too. So much so for going to bed early Clary. If you didn't want to spend time with me you should have just said. Or was it just convenient for you to put up with me long enough so I could braid your hair for you." Issabelle was angry. She looked straight passed Jace towards Clary who was completely astonished.

"issabelle.. I'm sorry I was going to bed but I couldn't find Jace" Clary's felt tears well up in her eyes. Issabelle was the closest thing Clary had to a sister and she had never seen her so angry. Jace interrupted before issabelle could speak. "woah Issy don't shout at her. There's no need for that." Issabelle rolled her eyes and shot Clary a nasty look.

Issabelle spoke again directly to Clary. "What is it with you? Please tell me why does every one fuss around you and wrap you up in cotton wool? Jace defending you Yeah I get that but I can't even have one conversation with my boyfriend! without you being involved. All Simon said to me today was to look after you! I rang him and all he wanted to know was whether you where okay or not. He has even cancelled our date tomorrow because he said he's doing something for you. You knew we had a date planned Clary yet you still go make plans with him." whilst speaking Issabelle had stepped forward closer to Clary and Jace moved directly in front of her. Cary felt tears drip of her cheeks as she spoke. "I haven't made any plans with Simon, I have not spoke to him since this morning..." before Clary had finished speaking Issabelle had shook her head and Interrupted Clary. "Of course Clary, sweet little innocent Clary, you never do anything wrong do you? Click your scrawny figures and your little lap dogs come running." Issabelle tried to step closer to Clary again but Jace put out his hand and blocked her way. "Your problems Issy are between you and Simon. don't bring Clary into it."

Issabelle looked at Jace but before she could speak Jace said "Leave Issy, go be a bitch elsewhere" Issabelle looked hurt by what Jace said, she muttered fine. In a angry voice and left slamming the door behind her.

Clary had found herself having a full blown panic attack, she grabbed the back of Jace's shirt and almost tore it. She couldn't breathe, or speak she felt numb her head was spinning so badly that her vision was blurred. She felt Jace take hold of her and carry her out of the greenhouse, he laid her on her bed before getting her some damp cloths to cool her down with. Once Clary had calmed down Jace gave her a packet of biscuits realising that she hadn't eaten since they had their take away the night before which she had thrown most of it back up. "Clary? Maybe you should see a doctor? a real one, a mundane one. To make sure everything's okay" his voice was steady. Clary hadn't even thought about seeing a doctor, "I hadn't even thought about that.. I'll ring tomorrow. What are we going to tell people though? I'm not ready for them all to know yet" realisation hit Clary she had to tell everyone but telling them made it seem real. Part of her wished that if she didn't think about it then it would all fade away.

"We don't have to tell them yet not until you're ready Clary. This is huge, it will change everything and Yeah I didn't think this would ever happen but Clary some things are just meant to be." jace bent down and kissed Clary's forehead, he took her in his arms as they slid under the covers covered in biscuit crumbs and fell asleep.

Little did they know that Issabelle was out on the corridor with the rune of enhanced hearing drawn around her shin listing to everything they had said.


	7. Chapter 7: The doctors

_**As Jace and Clary come to terms with their pregnancy, Issabelle is lurking**_ _ **in the shadows and is defiantly**_ _ **not happy for the couple.**_

Clary couldn't sleep properly she just found herself laying their waiting for sleep to come. She watched Jace as he slept, he was like a child, he would take up as much room as possible with some very strange facial expressions and quietly mumbling random words. not quiet the definition of a sexy sleeper but Clay didn't care. She smiled too herself this was the real Jace Herondale. Jace wasn't just the amazing warrior everyone believed he was, he was also like a rather big mischievous child who enjoyed spending time planning silly tricks and always getting his own way. This Jace is the Jace Clary loved and the Jace who would willing walk into hell because he all he wants is for her to be safe and happy.

Jace opened one eye and peeped at Clary from underneath the covers. "Clarissia, don't you think that it is rude to watch somebody sleep?" Clary let out a little laugh and shoved Jace with her arm. "Well Jace Herondale do you not think it is rude to be sleeping peacefully whilst your pregnant girlfriend is wide awake?" She smiled down at Jace, even looking at Jace now after all this time gave her butterflies. Jace reached up his arm and pulled Clary down towards him. Once she laid down next to jace he pulled the covers completely over their heads and chuckled to himself "Ahh now I see how it is..." he looked at Clary everything about her was beautiful to him. He took a deep breath and spoke in his best English accent "So you are going to make me be a proper gentlemen now you're pregnant, I suppose I have to attend to your every need and bring you breakfast and tea in bed with a sick bowl ready for when you throw it back up again?" Jace smirked.

Clary laughed at Jace "Jace you cannot possible believe for one minute that you could be a 'proper gentlemen' if you was to cook me breakfast in bed, you would eat it on the way up here.!" Jace pulled Clary's closer and said "Although that maybe true I'll make an extra one for my little bump" Jace placed his hand on Clary's cheek brushing the hair off her face "I love you Clary. And I'll even still love you when Your as big as an elephant and not leaving any food left for me."

Clary's eyes began to flutter shut, falling asleep holding on to Jace and holding on to her small bump.

The Next Morning.

"Here we go again, are you going to do this every day? its rather inconvenient " laughed Jace as he trudged his way to the bathroom grabbing a towel on his way and a scrunchie so he could tie Clary's hair back away from her face as she puked. Most trips to the bathroom started the same way Clary always running to the toilet and Jace turning it into a joke. "Haha very funny Herondale! I need to make a doctor's appointment please can you get my phone." Clary couldn't resist Jace's charm even when she should be annoyed with him. Jace left the bathroom to find Clary's phone, when he returned Clary had her head down the toilet again. "You know Clary I'm getting a serious case of deja vu and by the way sorry if that smells I needed to unload earlier." Jace smirked at Clary but his smile was quickly wiped of his face when Clary turned around picked up one of his t-shirts off the floor and used it to wipe her face with and blow her nose. Clary the stood up and threw the top at Jace, "Who's the funny one now then? " she took her phone and left the bathroom leaving Jace looking completely bewildered.

Clary managed to get a doctor's appointment for the same day, Jace couldn't come with her because he was sent out on a mission with Alec. When she arrived at the doctors she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall. He was tall with his head down and one foot resting on the edge of the curb. He wearing a t-shirt with a slogan on which Clary could not read, she quickly realised it was simon. Clary shouted his name and made her way towards him.

"Hey what you doing here, is everything okay?" there was concern in Clary's voice "Is Issabelle okay?" asked Clary. Simon lifted his head and spoke whilst giving Clary a rather puzzled look. "No Issabelle is fine, did she not tell you I said I'd meet you here? She rung me and said you had a doctor's appointment."

Clary was now mimicking Simon's puzzled expression. "Wait what? The only person who knew I was coming here was Jace? How did Issy know I haven't spoke to her, she doesn't know I'm. .. I'm pregnant. Does she? " her voice was low and Clary had placed one hand across her little bump without realising she had done so. she quickly removed her hand once she realised what she had done. Simon didn't have to speak the reality hit Clary. Issabelle knew. But how Clary thought had Simon told her or had she spoke to Magnus? Simon looked up and met Clary's gaze. "Clary I didn't know she knew, i just thought you told her, she just called and said that you where coming for a check up and that you wanted to meet you here? ...Hang on, you didn't tell her? did you?"

Clary had tears in her eyes, how is this possible she thought the only people who knew where Jace, Simon and Magnus.

"Simon I don't know how she found out? but I guess I should talk to her later. I need to go my appointment is in a few minutes" Clary walked into the doctors with one last look at Simon feeling vulnerable and confused.

The doctor had been really judgemental with Clary and lectured her about safe sex. It made her feel like she was the size of a pea. yes she new sex came with these risks but unlike most teens who have sex Jace and Clary had no idea whether they would be dead within the next few days. He told Clary that the baby was healthy and there was nothing to worry about. Clary made a follow up appointment for a ultra sound. Speaking to the doctor made it feel so much more real. In just over 7 months she was going to have a baby. A real baby! She was going to be a Mum! Clary thanked the doctor and left to find a rather pissed off looking Issabelle leaning against the wall where Simon had been earlier twirling her silver whip around each finger and down to its regular place around her wrist.

"How did you know?" Clary asked "Simon said you called him and told him to come. Why didn't you just come talk to me Issy." Issabelle stared at Clary as if she hadn't spoke. "Why didn't you tell me your pregnant Clary? I know I'm not really all that good at having a girl friend, but I'm definitely sure that's something we should talk about!" Clary had never seen Issabelle so upset with her she was utterly speechless. "Issy I. ...I " she was quickly cut off. In a split second Issabelle had moved forward and smacked Clary across the face, sending her Dissy and falling on to the solid ground. Clary was astonished. She opened her eyes to look towards Issabelle but once her vision had stopped blurring and she was able to focus Issabelle had gone and Clary was alone.

 ** _Why is Issabelle so angry? will she ever be happy for Jace and Clary or has she got a much darker motive?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, leave a review_** ** _telling me your thoughts or with any questions._**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange behaviour

What had just happened? why would Issabelle do this Clary thought. Then the next thing she knew Simon had appeared and was pulling Clary up off the floor.

"Clary? why are you on the floor?" Simon had a lot of concern in his voice. when he looked at Clary the second time he saw the red hand print across her left cheek and the tears sparkling in Clarys eyes. "On the Angel Clary what happened" Simon shook his head. "Bloody hell I'm even talking like you shadowhunters." Clary let out a small laugh despite everything Simon never failed to make Clary laugh. "I don't really know what happened Simon. I walked out of the doors and Issy was stood there and she just shouted, it was all too fast then she just hit me!" Simon didn't have to speak his expression said it all.

"Simon where were you?" Clarys voice was soft "when I came outside I couldn't see you" Simon felt guilty that he hadn't been there for Clary and hadn't been able to stop Isabelle. "Im so sorry Clary I saw Eric he said he'd seen you and asked what was wrong. I just told him you had a bad cough." Clary slowly nodded her head and set off walking back down the street with Simon.

Simon and Clary walked in silence for a while until Simon took her hand and led her into the coffee house. Clary sat down and Simon went to the counter and ordered Clary's usual drink, a skinny latte with extra foam. when Simon returned he sat down next to Clary and put his arm around her. "Clary, I never thought things would end up like this. I always thought that it would be me you started a family with. Not Jace." Simon paused "I just wish that it could have been me you fell in love with. I know you have always said I'm more like a brother to you but no matter how many times I've told myself I've moved on I can't do it, I simply can't stop loving you." Clary let out a little gasp as she took in what he was saying. Clary remembered where she had kissed Simon for the first time, the first time he referred to her as his girlfriend and how he broke up with her knowing it just couldn't work.

Finally Clary spoke "Simon I don't know what you want me to say? I thought you had moved on, I mean your with Issabelle now and.." Simon cut Clary off. " Clary don't you get it, I will always love you. we could make it work, we could move away forget about shadowhunting and demons we could be a family a normal functioning family." Clary was baffled this was not like Simon at all. Why would he say these things? Clary wondered, it was as if a different person was wearing Simon's face.

Simon was angry, this wasn't like him at all. He looked down at Clary and leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Simon what the hell are you doing ? I have a boyfriend Simon and not only do I have a boyfriend I'm having his baby!" Clary picked up her things and left not realising everyone in the coffee house had heard her shout out that she was pregnant. Clary could not believe what she was seeing this wasn't her Simon, he would never do that to her she thought. She turned around and left the coffee house without looking back.

 _ **Maybe its not just Issabelle who's acting strangely.**_

 _ **Leave a review**_ _ **of your thoughts. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Family

Clary set off to make her own way back to the institute. She decided to take the short cut back leading he through a mix of tunnels and alleyways. She quickly regretted this decision when she found herself faced with a Ragnor demon.

She was alone and only had one small dagger hidden in her boot. Clary slowly reached down and pulled out the dagger. She braced herself and quicker than a blink of an eye the demon flung its self at Clary pinning her up against the wall. With only had one free had she had to make a decision she could either try attempt to kill the demon single handedly with the dagger or she could speed dial Jace and shout for help.

...

Alec and Jace had finished their mission and where walking back to the institute. Alec knew there was something wrong with Jace, he could feel it through their parabatia bond, but there was a new feeling a small consistent feeling that lingered alongside Jace's. Alec stopped and looked at Jace. "Right come on Jace tell me what's wrong" Alec hadn't meant to but his voice sounded abrupt. Jace stopped and turned to face Alec but he couldn't look him in the eye. "Nothing I'm fine. Can we just go back to the institute please I need to see Clary." Jace turned to set off walking again and was stopped by Alec's hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him backwards. This time Alec's voice was firm and almost demanding. "Jace what's going on with you ? You and Clary your both acting weird, Magnus wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her, he said it wasn't his place to tell but why would you keep things from me Jace? I feel it I feel what you feel." Jace forced himself to look at Alec's face rather than his shoes, when Jace spoke his voice was unsteady and quiet. "Don't worry about it Clary's fine."

"You're lying to me Jace. I Know when you lie, your pretty Crap at it! After everything we have been through your still lying to me, we walked in to hell for you and Clary and now you can't even tell me the truth?" Alec's voice was firm and his face was turning red. "I can't believe you Jace now Clary's safe you completely forget about the rest of us."

Jace stood for a moment before speaking "Why are you cross with me Alec? everyone needs time alone sometimes and I don't have to tell you everything, next you will be asking me how many times I go to the toilet in one day or what colour my wee is."

Alec was now fuming with Jace and had to hold back from lashing out at him. "Don't be ridicules Jace! yes everyone is entitled to time alone but I presume Clary knows what's wrong with you. You're not really asking for time alone if that girl knows"

"That girl? That Girl? are you serious That girl is called Clary and I love her Alec! of course I tell her everything just like you probably tell Magnus everything too. What's wrong with that?" Jace could feel anger rising inside him, how could Alec talk to him like that after all they where brothers. Alec tightened his hands into fists. "Jace I'm your parabatia and your family, family should always come first no matter what. Clary isn't your family Jace! what could possibly make you stop caring about your REAL family?"

Jace stood still and turned away from Alec "Alec stop now. I can't handle this right now!"

Alec threw his hands up in the air "Why should I stop, so you can go running back to Clary wrap her up in a blanket to keep her safe? Jace you really can be a dick sometimes it's very clear that you..." Jace interrupted Alec before he had the chance to finish his sentence, he couldn't hold it in any more.

"Clary's pregnant! Pregnant Alec! so yes I am going home to see her because whether you like it or not she is my family and that child, that baby inside her is mine! my baby! The start of MY FAMILY. If you're not going to be a part of that then leave me the hell alone!" Jace regretted saying it instantly. Clary didn't want anyone to know and now Alec knew, guilt stabbed Jace's heart but he stood his ground and stared... waiting for Alec's reaction.

Jace, couldn't wait any more had turned and walked away from Alec, he couldn't bring himself to look at him, he was hurt, hurt by what Alec said. Alec caught up to Jace just as Jace's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, it was Clary. he turned and glared at Alec before pressing the green Button and lifting the phone to his ear to speak to Clary. Before Jace had time to speak Clary was shouting down the phone "Jace help there's a Ragnor demon I cant hold it back Jace I need." and then the phone cut off. Jace started to run Alec ran after him and pulled him back. "Jace you don't know where she is. Think Jace we need to track her" Jace never understood how Alec always managed to stay so calm he slowly nodded and they tracked Clary together through their parabatia bond.

Clary had been faced with many demons but she had never been as frightened as much as she now was...


	10. Chapter 10: Demon

_**I'm back. please leave me a review or pm me. Thanks.**_

Clary screamed the demon had hold of her she felt paralysed and all she could think about was her baby. Clary forced her leg up and kicked the demon off her she grabbed her dagger and flung it at the demon, this gave her enough time to run. Clary sped down the street and turned down the nearest ally way. that was a mistake, Clary was trapped at a dead end with a very angry demon leaning over her. The demons venom was dripping off its skin dripping onto Clary's clothes and burning through the fabric but she felt no pain the only thing Clary felt was fear. Her legs turned into jelly she slid down to the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Two for the price of one I see" the demon hissed "The pure innocence of a unborn child is too good to miss. I will defiantly enjoy this kill. Time to say goodbye to the world little mummy shadowhunter take it all in. This is the last thing you're ever going to see." The demon moved Close to Clary she could feel its breath on her skin. It placed a finger on Clary's head and forced it up. "Now now shadowhunter brace yourself I'm going to make this last as long as possible"

The demon grabbed Clary by her neck and pulled her up against the wall, her feet could no longer touch the floor pain shot down Clary's spine as she screamed. The demon let go of Clary and threw her to the ground. Clary paused 'Think Clary think anything can be used as a weapon' She thought. She looked around her there was only a single glass bottle next to her, she grabbed it and smashed the glass bottle in half launching it at the demon. However the demon caught the bottle and threw it against the wall. shattering it in to minute pieces.

Clary held out the other half of the bottle the glass cutting in to the palm of her hand, she stepped backwards but the demon caught her hand and pulled her backwards . It grabbed her arm and bent it around Clary's back until she dropped to bottle. Clary had no more options the demon flung Clary against the wall again and she fell to the ground.

Clary closed her eyes, she didn't know what to do, with one hand on her belly she whispered "I'm so sorry little bump, don't worry we will always be together, you don't have to be scared mummy will never leave you. " Clary's heart tinwinged as she braced herself thinking that this was the end...

 ** _What do you think will happen next even if she can get away from this demon will she be safe or is something evil hunting her down one step at a time._**

 ** _Let me know your ideas._**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

_**I'd really like to know how many people are reading this and who wants more. Please leave a review and PM me. Thanks.**_

A few moments later Clary heard her name being shouted, she would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Jace with Alec behind him. They both leaped in to action Alec drew out his bow and arrow and fired one straight into the demons chest, followed by a second one through the back of its legs. The demon growled and turned to charge at Alec but he didn't get far after only two steps Jace moved in front of Alec and within a blink of an eye Jace drove the serph blade through its body turning the demon into ash.

Clary couldn't move, she was in shock, her body was trembling and slipping in and out of consciousness. Jace was now knelt down by her side and Alec knelt at the other. Jace was the first to speak. "Clary, are you all-right? Clary?" she shook her head and tears lingered in her eyes. Jace pulled her towards him holding her in his arms. "Jace my.. my hand, its c..c..cut and there's d.. venom on my legs." Jace pulled out his steal and applied the rune of strength on Clary. But runes take better effect when closer to the heart. Jace slowly lifted up Clary's shirt revealing her little bump, Jace glanced at Alec who respectfully looked away whilst Jace applied the rune of health to Clary's chest.

"I'm going to make sure the areas clear before we try and leave, stay here Jace don't leave Clary's side. I do not want her fighting. I won't go far if you need me just yell. I'll be back in a few minutes." Alec said, Jace responded with a slight nod and Alec left. Clary was regaining her strength and her cuts where beginning to heal. She looked up towards Jace. "Thank you, for coming after me. I don't know what I would have done without you and Alec. I honestly thought that it was the end.." Clary's voice was still soft and unsteady. As Clary open her mouth to seek again Jace took hold of her hand. "Clary I know you didn't want anyone to know but, Alec knew their was something wrong and I." Clary cut Jace off before he could finish. "Jace its fine I guessed you would tell Alec, he's your brother I understand that and he going to be a uncle. it was just like me telling simon. Don't worry. " she kissed him softly and rested her for head on his.

Alec returned just as Jace was helping Clary up off the floor, she was exhausted so Jace kept one arm around her waist to keep her up. Alec had checked the area and it was clear so the trio set off walking Clary kept stumbling even with Jace holding on the her she still didn't have the strength to walk. Much to Clary's surprise Alec moved to Clary's side and put a arm around her to help keep her on her feet. As she looked up at him she realised that even though they had never been close Alec would never let any harm come to her. She gave Alec a soft smile as they walked out of the ally and back into the busy streets of New York.

Alec called a taxi to take them back to the institute and they rode in silence.

When the three shadow hunters got out of the taxi and approached the institute doors, Clary broke the silence. "Alec, our parents don't know yet, it's early days, Simon knows and so does Issy but I don't know how she found out? So please don't tell anyone" Alec gave Clary a sympathetic smile before walking through the doors. The front doors of the institute and up towards his bed room

Clary and Jace got in the lift Jace turned to Clary and said "How does Issabelle know? I didn't know you had told her." Clary didn't know what to say. "I honestly don't know how she found out Jace she rang Simon and told him that I was going to the doctors for a pregnancy check up and then when I came out of the doctors she was there, before I knew what was happening she started screaming at me and, and she " Clary couldn't get her words out she couldn't believe what she was saying. " Jace, Issabelle hit me"

Jaces eyes widened "she hit you? Issy hit you knowing that your pregnant?" Anger Glowed across Jace's face. "I can't believe this, where the hell is she." Jace shot out of the lift as soon as it stopped and raced down the corridor looking for Issabelle .

"Jace stop, Jace please it's okay Jace?" Clary shouted but Jace didn't take any notice he had reached Issabells door and was already banging on it violently. Clary caught up to Jace just as Alec came out of his bedroom.

 ** _What will happen when they next see Issabelle?_**

 ** _let you know your thoughts._**


	12. Chapter 12: The end to a horrible day

_**Please leave me some reviews Thanks.**_

"Jace what on earth are you doing" Alec asked but Jace didn't flinch. Alec looked towards Clary. "What is he doing, what happened?" Clary attempted pleading with Jace but it didn't have any effect, she turned to Alec "I don't know how Issabelle found out but I went to the doctors and when I came out she started screaming at me and then she just smacked me, like really smacked me Alec I fell to the floor. "Alec looked stunned "Issabelle hit you? And your sure she knows you are..." Clary nodded, Alec barged past Jace and kicked Issabells door open, Clary had never seen Alec so angry. She stepped forward to walk in the room first but Alec shook his head, "Me and Jace will go first." There was nobody there. Her room was messy as always but the towels and hair brush that she used on Clary's hair the night before where still hanging off the edge of her bed.

Jace swore "Damit Issabelle!" He muttered something in Latin which Clary didn't understand, Alec check the bathroom but Issy wasn't there. "Wait" Clary said, "Issabelle hasn't been here since last night. Her room was exactly like this when I left, nothing's changed." All three of them looked at each other "What do we do" Clary asked, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Alec was the next person to speak. "You two are not doing anything, I'll look for Issabelle and deal with her, Jace, your far too angry too and Clary I don't want you getting hurt again." Jace shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Alec put his hand up in the air. "Jace like it or not that's what's happening, I'm the adult here I will sort Issabelle you and Clary need to go rest, she looks exhausted and that can't be good for her. Look after her Jace that's what is important, Take her to bed and get some sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning."

Jace turned to Clary and saw just how tired she was, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Okay" he said reluctantly. Clary looked passed Jace and straight towards Alec, She stepped forward and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec was shocked but glad, he put his arm around her and glanced at Jace who nodded back at him and stepped out of the room. He felt Clary tense and one of her tears which soaked through his shirt. "Clary it will be okay. Don't be scared your strong if you put your mind to it you can do anything and right now you need to focus on yourself . I won't let Issabelle hurt you again. it will be okay. "Alec's voice was soft and calm as usual. Clary squeezed Alec and whispered "Thank you" before pulling away and stepping towards the door. She turned back around to Alec smiled and left. Leaving Alec alone and hoping that today had just been a horrible dream.

Alec searched all over the institute for Issabelle but there was no sign of her he used a tracking method but the connection was blocked. Alec knew Issabelle was capable of looking after herself, so he left a voice mail message on her phone and trudged back to his room. However Alec didn't realise that Issabelle 's phone was in her room and she wouldn't be able to hear his message.

 _ **Please leave a review**_ _ **or PM me xx**_


	13. Chapter 13: Growing

_**So here's the next chapter, ill upload another soon but let me know what you think xx**_

The next morning Jace woke up first. He looked down upon his girlfriend snuggled up into a tiny little ball looking so innocent and peaceful. She had gone to sleep wearing only one of Jace's slim fit t-shirts and her underwear. Jace lent down and stroked the hair back from Clary's face revealing her small dimples and her scattered freckles. Clary's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jace. He bent down and kissed her. They parted just enough so they could look into each other's eyes.

Clary started to speak "Jace about yesterday.. " but was quickly stopped by Jace's lips connecting with hers. He slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up towards him. They both sat up Jace pulled Clary onto his lap she pressed her chest up against his. He let out a little grown, she wrapped her legs around him and leaned back pulling them both back down onto the pillows. Jace's hand slipped up Clary's thigh and their lips parted they were both breathing heavily. Jace tilted his head and started kissing down Clary's neck.

"Jace." Clary breathed. His hands slid up her sides and stopped just above her belly button. He paused. Should they really be doing this, Jace thought. Clary leaned up and kissed him but this kiss was different. Jace fell deeper and deeper into the kiss he couldn't pull away. the world faded away, he completely lost himself. Clary's heart beat quickened she could feel Jace's heart beat matching hers. She sat herself upright and slid her hands around Jace's neck. Clary let go of the world around her and was taken over by the kiss.

but then the kiss stopped feeling right and started feeling terribly wrong, Jace tried to pull away from Clary but the kiss only deepened Jace could feel Clary tense.

A image flashed in Jace and Clary's minds, preventing them from moving, The couple where paralysed, locked within the kiss. A small shape appeared and then the shape grew. It was now a small curved shape. the shape started to develop features. the figure of a head could be seen developing, then slowly four small bumps also began growing. Realisation hit Jace and Clary even though they were both still paralysed they realised what they were seeing. They were seeing their child growing. Clary gasped and tears slipped out of Jace's eyes, he was overwhelmed he didn't know how it was possible but he knew it was beautiful. The bumps then grew into really recognisable shapes two arms and two legs, followed by ten fingers and ten tows. A bright light shined, There was a chronic ringing in The couples ears and the image slowly faded away and Jace and Clary could finally part. Once separated Jace and Clary started coughing and gasping for breath, Clary could feel panic taking over her.

Their hearts where pounding they stared at each other "On the Angel" Jace said. Tears sparkled in Clary's eyes as she spoke "Jace I, I,I don't know what to say how is that even possible" Jace Couldn't find the words to speak he didn't know how it was possible, 'that was my baby, my baby' Jace thought. A thousand thoughts whizzed around his mind but none of them made it passed his lips. Jace pulled Clary towards him and held her tightly.

Jace was hugging Clary a little bit too tightly but she didn't care, she felt both amazed and scared by what she just saw. "Jace I'm scared" she paused. "that's my baby, our baby growing inside me, what if I'm not good enough, what if I can't be a good mum?" Tears started streaming down Clary's face. She looked up at Jace but a sudden stabbing pain in Clary's stomach made her stop with a jolt and double over. Her hand gripped Jace's and almost crushed it she was squeezing so tightly. "Jace something wrong! I..I arrrrhhhhgg... Jace help me." Clary screamed. Jace placed his free hand on Clary's stomach, reality stabbed Jace, as Clary screamed Jace could feel her stomach growing underneath his hand...

Jace pushed Clary backwards, "Clary you need to lie down, let me look at your stomach okay" Jace's hand had begun trembling. Clary shouted "what's happening to me...arr... Jace this isn't right find help now." Jace screamed for help. Before turning to Clary "I know it's hard but you need to lie down Clary and relax okay? I need to look at your stomach okay I think it's growing." Clary looked bewildered. "Growing? what do you bloody mean it's growing?" Clary asked. Jace screamed for help again but his shout was muffled from Clary screaming in pain. "Clary that vision we saw that image... Our baby, I think that's what is happening now" Jace couldn't believe the words falling out of his mouth, how was this possible?

Clary's eyes widened "I'm only a month pregnant Jace how can it just...just..." Clary's words began to slur. The room started to spin, there was a high pitched ringing in Clary's ears and then the blackness took over. Her body went limp and Jace screamed for help.

 _ **Leave a review. xx**_


	14. Chapter 14:The possible impossible

_**This might be a bit confusing but will make sense later**_ _._ _ **Leave me a review. xxx**_

Jace sat outside the doors of the infirmary, after Clary had passed out Alec and Magnus responded to his cries for help. They moved Clary to the infirmary and Magnus told Jace that he needed to calm down so told Alec not to allow Jace in at all till he had looked at Clary. Alec spoke "What happened Jace how is this even possible ?"

"If I knew then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jace snapped. Alec ignored Jace's tone ."Jace being angry won't help you, need to stay calm."

Jace stood up and punched the wall in front of him, when he looked at his hand he could see his knuckles red and bleeding but he didn't feel the pain. "Calm down Alec? How can I calm down in case you haven't noticed my pregnant girlfriend just collapsed with excruciating pain where my baby lays and you want me to calm down?" Alec didn't know what to say "look Jace.. I know this is hard for you." as soon as Alec stopped speaking he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Jace's eyes filled with anger, "hard for me, Alec seriously.. You don't get it do you? How can I be okay? My 17 year old girlfriend is pregnant and she's lying in there unconscious and I can't help her. This is all my fault Alec, I caused this if only I'd have resisted from her, if only we hadn't. ... Everything would be normal she would be safe." Jace slid his hands into his hair his legs buckled and he slid down to the floor with tears running down his cheeks.

"Jace it will be okay, Clary will be okay, you'll get through this. You can't blame yourself, what you and Clary have is special. It's normal to want to... You know what I mean." Alec placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. He had never seen Jace like this. Jace couldn't bring himself to look up. The pair sat in silence until the infirmary doors swung open and Magnus stepped out looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is it Magnus can I see her?" Jace asked as he stepped towards the door. Magnus stood in Jace's way, "Jace wait, I need to tell you something before you see Clary. sit down Jace" Magnus' voice was calm but Alec could tell that there was something seriously wrong. He put a hand on Jaces shoulder and pulled him towards the bench.

Jace looked up at Magnus "What's wrong with her is she okay?" Magnus slowly shook his head "not necessarily Jace" Jaces eyes widened "what do you mean is she hurt? what about the baby is the baby okay?" Jace demanded. Magnus took a few deep breaths. "Right Jace, Clary is still unconscious but she's okay she's just overly exhausted but the baby..." Magnus was the type of person who always had something to say, but now he didn't know how to explain. Magnus looked up at him "Jace I've never seen anything like this you said you both saw a vision and you believe it was your child, well I believe you where right that was your child the vision was showing you what was about to happen to Clary like a warning..."He paused, he couldn't believe the words that where coming out of his mouth. "after the vision ended that's when the baby began to grow so what you saw in the vision that all happened, your baby has developed faster than normal. So although Clary was just over a moth pregnant her baby is now at the same development stage as the a baby would be five months into a pregnancy.

Jace shook his head "No, No this can't be happening how is it possible that the baby has skipped 4 months of pregnancy. What am I supposed to do now Clary's not ready for everyone to know but we can't hide this, On the angel! " Jace punched the wall again causing the scratches which had almost healed to reopen pouring blood down Jaces hand. "Holy shit Magnus, Clary's unconscious so she don't know yet? Does she?" Magnus didn't even have time to answer before Jace burst into the Infirmary and ran over to Clary's bedside.

Jace was standing 2 feet away from his girlfriend and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Clary was lying on her back , her hair was sprawled out all over the pillow and there was red circles around her eyes. As Jace's gaze dropped lower his heart beat sped up. Earlier Clary had been wearing one of his slim fit t-shirts but Jace could now see chunks of it on the floor with a pair of scissors next to them. Magnus had to cut the top off Clary as her baby grew, he had folded up a small blanked and laid it across Clary's chest and one across her legs to hide her underwear. Jace stepped forward and looked down to Clary's stomach there was no longer a tiny delicate bump, it had been replaced with a much bigger bump shaped like half a football. Tears ran down Jace's face. "How is this possible? I.. I don't understand." Once Jace finished speaking Alec had returned to his side, Jace hadn't realised Alec had even left the infirmary. "I couldn't find her a t shirt that I thought would fit her but she had these shorts on her bedroom floor" Jace thanked Alec then turned back towards Magnus.

Magnus said "I'm asking myself the same question Jace. I have never seen anything like this. Clary is stable Jace, she's in good health and the baby is fine but that's all I can tell you, me and Alec will give you some space stay with Clary, don't leave her side because when she wakes up she will have one hell of a surprise. Me and Alec will go to the library, I want to see if there is any record of this previously happening" Magnus stepped forward placing a supportive hand on Jace's shoulder before he and Alec left the infirmary.

Jace was now alone and the room was silent. Jace pulled off his shirt and lifted Clary head up so he could put it on her, he then removed the second blanket from her legs and dressed her in the shorts Alec had found. Jaces heart sank her body felt lifeless. he rolled the top up just enough for him to see her baby bump. He sat on the edge of the bed and run his hand across Clary's stomach. after a few minutes Jace lowered his head and kissed Clary's bump as he did so tears rolled off his face and landed on Clarys rounded stomach..

Jace spent hours next to Clary's bed it was now past night fall and Jace was beginning to fall asleep.

Quite murmurs came from Clary. Jace sprung back up and Jace closer to her and pulled a backed over her to hide the size of her stomach. he thought it would be better for him to talk to Clary first. "Jace? ... What... What happened to me? " Clary asked. Jace looked down at Clary's face he opened his mouth to speak, tears where dripping off his face " Clary I am so glad you are wake. You passed out Alec and Magnus helped me to bring you here." Jace paused. "Clary I'm going to tell you something but you need to stay calm."

"Jace what happened to me. Am I okay is the baby..." Clary's eyes widened as she spoke she had put her hand on her stomach realising it felt different. Jace kicked himself, he knew he should have held her hands to stop her from touching her bump. Clary threw back the covers and pulled up Jace's shirt, revealing her much larger baby bump. "the vision" Clary breathed "it was real wasn't it, my baby?... Our baby has grown?" her voice was calm as she looked down at her stomach Jace leaned down and kissed it again. He then moved further up the bed and kissed Clary. Jaces actions spoke much louder then words ever could.

After sitting for half an hour Clary finally broke the silence. "Jace what are we going to do?" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkled with tears. Jace smiled down at her "Honestly Clary I really don't know. Come on let's get you back to bed. Do you want me to carry you? " He asked. Clary smirked "No its okay I suppose I need to get used to walking or waddling as it seems. " Jace knew That Clary was only putting on a brave face. "okay lets go." he said. Jace held his hands out so Clary could pull herself up. she took a few steps forward then paused, "Jace I really need a wee!" He laughed "Come on then little miss duck you can waddle faster."

Jace and Clary got back to her room, Clary dashed into the bathroom and Jace sat on Clary's bed he put his head in his hands and turned his brave face off. Tears welled up in his eyes but he forced them back down, Jace knew he needed to be strong for Clary but also for himself. If Jace let himself cry he knew that the tears would never stop.

Clary came out of the bathroom and took off her shorts but she kept Jaces shirt on and she crawled into bed. Clary looked at Jace. She knew he wasn't okay but couldn't bring herself to talk about it, not today anyway. "Jace come to bed" Clary's voice was soft. Jace lifted his head and stood up, he pulled off his jeans and climbed in next to Clary. They laid face to face, Jace lifted his hand and stroked Clary's cheek. His hand was light and gentle on her skin. "Clary we will work this out, I don't know how but we will, no matter I will always be here Clary for you and my not so little bump" Jace spoke quietly to try hide the fact his heart was breaking. He moved his spare hand and lifted his top which Clary was wearing and rested his hand on her stomach. He traced runes of strength, love, knowledge, promise and protection around Clary's belly button until she fell asleep.

 ** _I have not done this just to skip time it will all be revealed soon. let me know what you think. xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble shall follow

_**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, putting 2 chapters up today. Let me know what you think xx**_

Alec and Magnus had been in the library all day and searched through hundreds of books but had no joy, There simply wasn't any record of this previously happening or anything which was remotely similar. Alec slammed a book down and slid his hands through his hair. "Magnus how can we explain all this to my mum and dad or to Clary's mum and Luke? They're going to kill Jace. It's bad enough that Issabelle is acting out, only the angle knows where she is. She hit Clary Magnus, like smacked her. " Alec felt like he was being torn apart. "Where could Issabell be?"

Magnus shook his head "What happened Alec that really does not sound like Issabelle"

Alec explained what Clary had told him how Issabelle had been almost tormenting Clary.

" Magnus I know my sister something is seriously wrong she would never do this. It's as if it's somebody else wearing her face. " Alec looked down " I just keep hoping this could all be a dream"

Magnus 's head shot up "you might be on to something their Alec maybe your right... This might not be the real Issabelle... It maybe a glamour or even a possession, similar to what Jace went through" Alec shook his head "Issabelle hasn't died how could she be possessed?" Magnus tensed "The only other way to possess a person is for them to allow you into their mind. However the power needed to be harnessed to do so is impossible to create, even I could not do it. Alexander if someone has done this to Issabelle then this is bad... Really bad."

Sunlight shone through the crack of the curtains in Clary's room. Jace groaned and tried to hide under the covers "NO NO sunlight its bed time" His voice was low. Clary always loved Jaces morning voice it always sounded sexy to her. Clary laughed, she placed her bare feet on Jace's back, she wiggled her toes and gently kicked him until he came out for under the duvet. Jace rolled over and smiled at his giggling girlfriend " Clary pull me out of bed so I can go for a shower." Jace said. Clary shot up and ran to the bathroom door "No way Jace Its my bedroom i get to shower first!" Clary laughed. She grabbed some fresh clothes locked the bathroom door behind her and switched on the shower.

There was a knock on the door but before Jace even had time to get out of bed the door swung open and Issabelle stepped in to Clary's room with Maryce directly behind her. "Good Morning Brother" Issabelle said with a smirk. "I do hope you're not completely naked under there but I guess those are your jeans on the floor, I think you better put them on" Issabelle turned away and Maryce did the same.

Jace fumbled out of bed and quickly scrabbled into his jeans that he had worn the day before.

"Maryce I'm sorry we just fell asleep talking, Clary wasn't feeling well." The room fell silent.

"Jace, how am I supposed to believe you, you're in Clary's bed with no clothes on and you expect me to believe you where 'just talking'" Maryce didn't sound angry just disappointed. Jace glared at Issabelle "What the hell Issy, are you trying to make me hate you? why are you playing games. you've been following Clary around and she told me what else you did to her and I won't forgive you!"

Maryce stepped between Jace and Issabelle. "So there is clearly something going on and one of you need to tell me what's happening. NOW" She was defiantly angry now. Jace decided to speak first. "Go on then Issabell tell her how you've been eves dropping on Clary's conversations, screaming and shouting at her. As well as the fact you smacked her and left her on the ground." Jace was trying to stay calm but anger boiled inside him, he knew his sister was going to tell her mum about the baby. Jace was heartbroken looking at his sister knowing she couldn't care less about him.

Maryce turned to Issabelle. "Explain yourself Issabelle Lightwood?" Issabelle just ignored her mother and turned around to speak to Jace "Why don't you tell mother your secret Jace. You can't hide it forever." Jace's eyes filled with tears... "Please issabelle don't do this not now..." his voice was almost a whisper. Issabelle sniggered. "You said you will never forgive me Jace." She laughed " So then Clary come out of the bathroom" Issabelle shouted "Come show us your not so little secret"

The bathroom door creaked and Clary stepped out looking drip white, holding her towel in front of her to hide her baby bump. "what is going on here? Issabelle Lightwood if you are just trying to score points off Jace you are being childish." Maryce was both confused and angry. Issabelle didn't speak she turned and walked towards Clary, Jace shot across the room and tried to get hold of Issabelle but it was too late she had pulled the towel out of Clary's arm's revelling her stomach. The next few minutes happened in slow motion. Maryce gasped "On the Angel!" she said. Tears rolled down Clary's cheeks she attempted to speak but the words just wouldn't come out.

Issabelle laughed "Well wasn't that fun. See Jace it wasn't that hard really. Have fun I'm off out" Issabelle turned away and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving Jace and Clary with no option other than to admit the truth. Clary stared and her bump, she couldn't bring herself to look up.


	16. Chapter 16: Mum

_**Leave a review of your ideas, Thanks guy's xx**_

Jace was the first to speak, "Please let me explain it's not as simple as it looks it really isn't. " Jace was now at Clary's side, he pulled her into a hug. She hid her face in the kroock of his neck and her tears became more and more frequent. Maryce moved towards Clary's bed and sat down. "Not as simple as it looks? It's pretty obvious that she is pregnant and has been for quite a while" Clary broke away from Jace and sat down next to Maryce. Clary looked up into Mayces eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen I know you're disappointed but Jace is right it's much more complicated than it seems. Maryce I'm only just over a month pregnant." Clary's voice was calm and her tears had stopped she knew she couldn't hide any longer she needed to tell the truth no matter how bizarre it was.

"Explain yourselves! Clary I've had 3 children, You are definitely much further on than just a month pregnant." Maryce had lost her anger, her voice was calm and her face had gone much more relaxed but Jace and Clary both Knew she was disappointed. Clary looked at Jace who nodded his head and moved to sit next to her. "It's really confusing I can't understand it either but I'm only between one and two months pregnant. A image/vision appeared to both of us it was a baby developing from a small shape into a proper baby, we watched the features grow. when it went away I got the pain in my stomach and I passed out. When I woke up my baby had grown. my stomach was no longer a tiny bump. Magnus said that the baby has developed much faster than normal. He said the vision was a warning " As Clary looked at Maryce a single tear slipped down Clary's face .

"Clarissia that's impossible. You say you're under two months pregnant when did this happen or do I not want to know?" Maryce asked. Clary looked towards Jace for help she didn't know how to answer. Jace lifted his head up and spoke "The Demon realm before we found Sebastian." Jace looked up at his adoptive mother. "Of all the places to do that... You picked a demon relm? but I supposed there's been others too." Maryce looked towards Clary, she saw the tears streaming down Clary's face. "Clary..." Maryce couldn't finish her sentence. Clary threw her head in her hand and ran to the bathroom.

Jace looked up, " I'm really sorry, I didn't expect this to happen. Clary only found out a few days ago. She passed out and when Magnus looked at her he told her she was pregnant... She went to the doctors they said everything is okay but since then the baby... Grew." Jace's hands were shaking, Maryce gently took hold of Jaces hands and pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him. Maryce is the only mother figure Jace has ever had. "Don't worry Jace, we will get through this as a family." Maryce's voice was soft and full of concern. Jace looked in to her eyes. "Thank you Mum." Jace had never called Maryce mum before. she squeezed his hand and smiled, she felt her heart beat faster. Maryce was speechless she had never realised how much she truly loved Jace and wished that she was more than his adoptive mum.

A small voice came from the bathroom. "Jace can you grab me a towel and a clean shirt please." Clary had managed to be sick down her shirt, her eyes where saw from all the tears and all she wanted was a hug. Jace stood up and walked towards Clary's wardrobe, he grabbed a towel a fresh shirt and a small blanket, he gave them to Clary and returned to sit next to Maryce. After a few moments Clary padded back into the room with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Maryce...I..I understand that your mad, I really am sorry" Clary's words where muffled by her tears. Maryce stood up and pulled Clary into a hug "Clarrisia I'm not mad, just concerned, have you told your mother?" Clary shook her head she explained how Simon found out and Jace explained how he Had told Alec.

After listing Maryce asked "How did Issabelle find out ?" Clary shook her head "We don't know, she was fine with me when I left her room a few days ago but when I next saw her she just screamed at me. I don't understand why she's doing this. She followed me to the doctors she hit me and left me on the ground alone knowing im pregnant." Clary's looked at Jace. He said "She not being herself I know my sister she would never do these things, we need to find her. How was she with you?" Jace asked Maryce. She shook her head, "She seemed fine until she came in here then she changed.. Did she say where she went?." Maryce asked. They all looked at each other confused.

Jace spoke "No but I'm going to go find Alec, he and Magnus searched the library yesterday looking for answers about the baby." Jace lent down and kissed Clary's head before leaving the room.

Maryce and Clary sat in silence for a moment, Clary realised that she had never been alone with Maryce before. "Jace truly loves you Clary. As a child Jace was only focused on fighting evil but with you Jace is different, I watch the way he looks at you. Jace is strong and he never cries but when Issabelle brought me in here I saw the confused ten year old boy who just needed to be loved. Jace often seems like a superhero but sometimes he can't be everyone's hero he just needs to be his own" Maryce gripped Clary's hand. "He will always be by your side Clary and I know he will be a great father, even if it is earlier than expected." Clary smiled "I know he will."

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I wanted to wait a while so I could get my head around things but now I don't have a choice. " Clary put her head down and looked towards her stomach. She placed a hand on her baby bump and could feel movement. Clary's frown turned to a smile, this was the first time she had felt her baby move, tears ran down Clary's face but this time they were tears of joy. Clary took Maryce's hand and placed it on her stomach. "oh that's my baby " Clary breathed "it's the first time I've felt movement, That's my baby" she smiled. As Clary looked at Maryce she could see that Maryce's expression was a mirror of her own . "Maryce, That's your Grandson or Granddaughter."

Maryce looked at Clary "Clary I hadn't thought about it like that...I'm only Jace's adoptive mother." Clary met Maryce's eyes "You are Jace's mum and you will be a grandparent to this baby. " Maryce squeezed Clary's hand and the pair sat together smiling and crying tears of joy.

 _ **What do you think will happen next? let me know. xx**_


	17. Chapter 17: Do you remember?

_**Starting to explain the mystery behind Issabelles behaviour, what do you think is wrong with her? let me know what you think. xxx**_

After searching through books all day yesterday Magnus had gone home to do some more research and Alec had retired to his bedroom and although he hardly got any sleep he was determined to find an explanation behind Issabelles behaviour and the baby's growth. There was a knock at Alec's door and a very pale Jace stepped in.

"How's Clary doing?" Alec asked. Jace paced up and down "Not good. Issabelle showed up. I stayed in Clary's room last night and when Issabelle came in so did mum." Alec couldn't tell if Jace was upset or angry. "What happened? " he asked. Jace shook his head, "Nothing good... Mum knows Clary's pregnant, Issabelle made sure of that and left whilst we were all caught up in the moment. Alec even mum said she was acting strange." Jace sat down on the window seat looking out across New York.

Alec was slightly confused, he had never known Jace to have called Maryce mum before but he diddnt want to pry.

"We couldn't find anything about your baby's growth, but we did have a idea. What if the Issabelle we are seeing isn't the real Issabelle? What if it's maybe a glamour or even possession?" Alec suggested. Jace thought for a moment before replying, "Do you think someone is using Issabelle just to get to Clary? If someone is doing this to Issabelle then they must have a reason and what happened to the baby is too much of a coincidence to ignore." Alec looked up "I think so Jace. Let's go look in Issabelle's room she isn't here so lets see if we can see if we can find anything." without another word both shadowhunters got up and went next door into Issabelles bedroom.

Maryce left not long after Jace did. Clary grabbed her phone and decided to call Simon, but then she hesitated. She remembered how Simon spoke to her the the last time she saw him, how he had told her he still loved her and that he wanted them to run away and be a 'proper' family. Despite how angry Clary was at simon she still needed him as her best friend, Clary picked up the phone and dialled his number.

After a few rings simon picked up. "Hey Clary how's things?" he sounded like the normal simon Clary had expected him to be mad at her for walking out on him in the coffee shop. Clary explained about Issabelle and the fast development of her baby. "Oh Clary I really just want to hug you." Simon voice was normal it was as if he couldn't remember what had happened between them.

"Anyway Clary I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you after your doctors appointment I had to go, a man followed you into the doctors, he had a cut his head and there was a lot of blood. I couldn't control my hunger so I left. What did the doctor say?" simon asked. Clary was instantly baffled "Simon?" she said "You where there when I came out of the doctors, after Issabelle hit me you pulled me up off the ground and we went to the coffee shop?" Clary knew that something was seriously wrong. Simon matched Clary's baffled tone, "Clary that never happened? I went home as soon as a fled from the doctors? I honestly don't know what your talking about." Simon said, He paused "wait Clary Issabelle hit you?". Clary now had a thousand thoughts spinning around her mind. "Simon don't you remember? We went to the coffee shop and you started saying complicated things, like how you stilled loved me... And how you wanted us to leave the shadow world and run away? Do you not remember?"

Simon paused for a moment, "Clary that never happened. I didn't see you other than before your appointment. Do you think you could have dreamt it?" Clary shook her head but then realised that shaking your head isn't vocal so simon didn't know her answer. "No simon it was real. On my way home I was attacked by a Ragnor demon not far from the coffee shop, If we hadn't of been in the coffee shop I wouldn't have taken that route home and I wouldn't have been attacked. I have the scares to prove it." Clary had an awful feeling in her stomach, this wasn't right she knew she had met up with Simon and that they had argued. If that argument hadn't of happened she wouldn't have gone down the alleyway and wouldn't have almost died.

"Simon, it happened. This is all so confusing first Issabelle is acting strange, then I go to the coffee shop with you yet you don't remember it. After that I got attacked and almost killed by a demon, followed by my baby growing extremely faster than normal and Issabelle bringing Maryce into my room to force us into telling the truth. I think their is something seriously wrong." Clary had a noticeable amount of a irritation in her voice. "I need to go sorry simon, I need to speak with Jace and Alec. I'll ring you later." and that was the end of their conversation.

 _ **All shall be revealed soon, let me know what you think xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Letter

**_Only posting one chapter today I've been busy. Please leave a review or message me. really want to know peoples honest opinions. I will Upload again soon._**

Clary set her phone down on her bed and walked over too her mirror. Clary looked at her bump. Taking in its new shape and size, The way it hung over the edge of her jeans, how her shirt was stretched around her. Clary hesitated lost in thought. when she focused again and looked into the mirror she saw a flicker of movement behind her. Clary spun around and gasped, next to where she had put her phone there was a letter. Panic rose within her. she slipped her hand around the back of her mirror and unhooked the serph blade which was hidden on the mirrors back. Clary Pressed her back against the wall she scanned around her room, It was clear. Clary stepped forward avoiding the floor boards which she knew creaked. She reached the bathroom door and whispered the blades name, it illuminated. Clary pushed the door open and stepped inside but the room was empty.

Clary took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and went back into her bedroom. She set the blade down on her bed and picked up the letter. The writing was bold and sealed with a stamp. The envelope read.

 _To the attention of the Daughter of Valentine Morgensteine_

 _Clarrisia Morgensteine._

Clary stared at the envelope, she took another glance around her room but there was nothing to indicate how the envelope was placed there. With her hands trembling Clary took a deep breath and opened the _letter._

 _Valentine's daughter,_

 _If you think your safe the I can assure you that you are wrong._

 _I can appear at any place at any time_ _and yet you won't know I'm there._

 _Soon I will return and take what is owed to me and if anyone try's to stop me I shall not hesitate before killing them all. If you comply with my demands no one will get hurt._

 _This is your only warning Valentines daughter, next time I shall not be so polite._

 _I shall see you soon Clarrisia Morgensteine._

Clary's eyes widened, how is this real she thought. Her brother and father are both dead... Who else would be Tring to threaten or hurt her. Clary found her heart beat racing she fumbled around her room for some slippers, with the letter clutched in her left hand. She ran out as quick as she could away from her room. Clary then found out running whilst pregnant was rather difficult. She ran straight to 'door hoping Jace would be there. Clary burst into the room but it was empty. She stumbled out into the corridor and looked around her. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. To Clary's surprise Issabelles bedroom door started to open, she took a few steps back until she could go no further. Her back was flat against the wall. Tears lingered in Clary's eyes which where tightly shut and her whole body tensed. Thinking Issabelle was going to find her.

"Clary? What's going on are you okay?" said a soft voice. Clary opened her eyes to find Alec standing in front of her. Upon seeing Alec and knowing she was safe she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Alec was a bit stunned he and Clary had never been close but right now all Alec wanted to do was comfort her and keep her safe. Alec held her in his arms for a few moments "shhh Clary it will be okay. Shhh" Alec said. Alec called Jace out of Issabelles room. Jace stepped out and Alec moved Clary into Jaces arms and stepped back into Issabelles room to give the couple a moment.

"Clary it's okay your safe, Come on let's go sit down." said Jace. He pulled Clary into Issabelles room and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Clary what happened? Did Maryce upset you or did Issabelle come back? " he asked. Clary shook her head, " No, I was talking to simon, I saw simon before seeing the doctor the other day and then after we went to the coffee shop, he said some complicated things.." Jace looked puzzled "what things" he asked.

" He seemed strange but then he started saying that he still loved me and that he wanted to run away and leave the shadow world behind." Jace interrupted her, "The Daylighter did what?" he demanded.

Alec said "Hold on Jace let her finish." Clary began to speak again "when he said those those things I left. that's why I was on the alleyway when the demon attacked me. But I just rung simon and he apologised for not meeting me after I went into the doctors. Simon swears he went home and he didn't go to the coffee house with me. " there was disbelief in Clary's voice . "I just don't understand" she said.

Jace and alec 's expressions matched they both had the same thought. Clary was completely lost "What are you not telling me" she asked. Alec nodded a at Jace who took hold of Clary's hand. "Clary, Magnus and Alec had an idea. They think that Somebody is using possession or glamorous to get to you." Jace managed to keep his voice calm, he knew if he wasn't strong Clary couldn't be either. Clary realised she was still clutching the letter in her left hand. "wait" she said "after I finished talking to simon I saw something in my mirror and when I turned around I found this on my bed..."

Once Jace had read the note he passed it towards Alec. As Alec was reading Jace nelt down towards Clary, she had her hand wrapped around her stomach and felt movement. Without saying a word she took Jace's hand and placed it on her stomach.

As Jace left his hand on Clarys stomach he felt movement under his hand. "Clary that... that's amazing!" he looked up at his red haired girlfriend with tears in his eyes. Jace leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Clary's lips. She placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him again. Clary could feel Jace smile against her lips.

As they pulled apart Clary remembered Alec was in the room. "Alec, come here. " Alec walked over to where Jace and Clary where "sit down" Clary said. Alec looked towards Jace who nodded his head in approval. Alec sat down next to Clary, she took his hand and placed it where she felt movement. Alec was surprised, he felt awkward holding Clary's stomach but she looked up and smiled . Before he could speak he felt a small tap against his hand from within Clary's stomach. "Wow" he said. Clary grinned at him "Looks like my bump likes there uncle." Clary rested her head on Alec's shoulder. "Thank you both for everything your doing for me. I don't know what I would have done without either of you. " The trio smiled at each other. For those few moments all the bad fell away. Until there was a loud banging on the door and reality strook down like a lightning bolt.

 ** _Thanks for reading. let me know what you think._**


	19. Chapter 19: Alone time

**_I know its a bit slow getting to the point but I have a week off now so will be writing and uploading more frequently. Let me know what you think. xx_**

Alec walked over to the door and pulled it open but the hall was empty. Alec shut the door and moved back towards the bed "This is stupid someone's messing with us, placing a letter on Clary's bed, banging on doors.." Jace looked up "This isn't right, there is something seriously wrong, if Magnus is right and there is somebody using possession or glamour's to get to Clary we are all in danger." Jace looked towards his girlfriend, he could see the fear in her eyes. "Clary it will be ok..." before Jace could finish his attempt to comfort her Clary Trough her hand up in the air. "How is this ever going to be okay? yet again some big evil villain is after me. How am I supposed to be a mother when where ever I go danger follows! Nobody is safe near me Jace! don't you see that?" Clary's voice was partly muffled by her tears. Jace stepped towards Clary to try hold her but she only stepped further away from him.

Clarys legs collapsed from underneath her and she slid down the wall towards the ground.

"Clary, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'd rather die than let you get hurt." Jace said. Clary looked towards him. "That's my point Jace, everyone keeps risking their lives for me... Maybe by being a mother to this baby I'll only put them in more danger." Clary struggled to her feet and stomped down the hall toward her bedroom. Jace tried to plead with her but it was no use, She stomped into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

" Clary please let me in, you're not alone I will never leave your side you know that Clary please just talk to me." Jace had tears rolling down his cheeks, He didn't know what to think or do, how can he protect her if he doesn't know who to protect her from? He thought. Jace sat on the floor with his back leaning against her bedroom door. He could hear Clary crying inside her room. Although there was only a few feet between them, they had never been so far apart.

After ten minutes Alec came out of Issabells room and sat down next to Jace. "I know this is going to be hard Jace but I think I know what Clary needs right now.." he said, Jace looked up at his brother "what?" he asked. "Jace, Clary needs her Mum" Alec said. Jace slowly nodded his head. "alright" Alec said "All talk to mum and get her to come over. Magnus just called he thinks he has found a clue, he's on his way over. He wants to talk to you before speaking to Clary. " Jace remained silent and repeated his last action responding to Alec with another silent nod.

Once Alec left Jace spoke to Clary again. "Please Clary, just let me see you just for a moment and then I'll come see you tomorrow, give you some time." After a few seconds later the door handle turned. Jace fumbled to his feet just as the door opened and a very pail Clary stepped out. "Clary I hate seeing you like this." Jace said. Clary had clearly cried for quite a while. Her eyes were red and sparkling with tears."I need some time to process Jace. This is all too much I still cannot get my head around knowing I'm going to be a mother let alone anything else." Jace understood Clary's choice but it still didn't make this any easier. "Do you want to be alone?" Jace asked. Clary nodded her head. Jace pulled her in for one last hug. He held her in his arms and didn't want to let go. He slid his hands and rested them on Clary's baby bump. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He said "If you need me Clary just shout okay at any time and I will come back to you" Jace's tone was steady even though inside his heart was breaking. "I love you Clary" he whispered. She whispered "I love you too " before shutting the door, leaving Jace alone and unable to contain his emotions.

Alec made his way to his mother's office, he found her sitting in her regular chair staring across the streets of Newyork. "Mum" once Maryce realised Alec was their she broke away from the window and turned to face her son. "Alec, how are you? Jace and Clary told me about...about the baby." Alec moved forward and sat opposite his mother. "I'm okay but Clary's not. She's a mess, she's scared and thinks that being a mother will put her baby in danger. Honestly I think she just needs.." Alec didn't have to finish his sentence, his mother did it for him. "her mum." Maryce said."Joclyn too had fears whilst she was pregnant with Clary. If there is anyone who can understand what Clary's going through it will be her mother. I shall call her and tell her to come here as soon as possible." Alec agreed. "mum I think it may help if you told Joclyn and Luke about this baby. I don't think Clary has the strength to explain everything again." Alec suggested.

"Alexander, I'm so proud of you. I should say it more often than I do. I understand that you and Clary had a bad start but seeing you now caring for her just proves your loyalty to your family. She is a lucky girl to have you as a friend." Maryce said. Alec smiled "Thank you" he said. Alec spoke to his mum about the ideas, he and Magnus had thought of to understand Issabelles behaviour and Clary's pregnancy. Maryce carefully listened to Alec before asking questions. "so Issabelle is in a lot of danger and we don't know where she is. I wished I had known sooner, I may have been able to stop her from leaving." Maryce never showed much emotion, she was always on form and and strong but now she looked like she could cry. "Nobody can understand all of this yet, it's so confusing but we will work this out. It will be okay mum." Alec knew that it wasn't that simple although he wished it could be.

 __ _ **Leave a review. xxx**_


	20. Chapter 20: The facts

___**Last chapter for tonight, let me know what you think.**_

Clary had been alone for a few hours she found herself staring at the 4 walls that made up her bedroom. Clary had changed into one of Jace's shirts and sat down on her bed. She lifted the shirt so she could she her bump. "Baby, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you to know that I love you. I will keep you safe and won't let anybody hurt you. " Clary rubbed circles on her stomach to try and ease some pain but it didn't have much effect. "I'm sorry baby. You have not even been born yet I've put you in danger. I'm trying to stay strong and fight but nothing I do is never good enough." Clary's top was damp where her tears had splashed on to it. "My whole body hurts, I'm exhausted both physically and mentally. I just wish I knew what to do." Clary lifted he arm and wiped the tears off her face by her sleeve. As she lowered her hand she felt movement again, it hurt for a minute but then it stopped. Within seconds her back became more relaxed and he pain started to fade away. Clary placed her hands back on her stomach. "Thank you, that feels better." she smiled "I'm supposed to be the me looking after you. I bet you have your father's charm and my determination. No matter what I will always love you with each day that passes my love grows stronger." she said. Clary laid down on her bed and pulled the covers around her. She sang nursery rhymes until her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a well needed sleep.

Alec and Jace sat in the library waiting for Magnus, Alec said "Right let's write down what we already know"

●Issabelle suddenly started acting strange.

●She listened in on yours and Clary's convocation.

● She told Simon that Clary was going to the doctors .

"Wait" Jace said " think about it, Issabelle told Simon so he would be at the doctors, which meant Clary was not suspicious about the 'Simon' she went to the coffee house with." Alec Nodded his head and continued writing.

●Issabelle hit Clary and left her on the floor.

● The real Simon went home, and the other Simon took Clary to the Coffee shop.

●once Simon started acting strange Clary left the coffee shop in a rush and ran straight to a ragnor demon.

● A vision appeared to you and Clary. Once it ended the baby grew.

●The baby is now developed to the point of a 5 month pregnancy.

● Issabelle returned with Maryce to force the truth out, then disappeared.

● Then once Clary was alone the letter appeared.

The two brothers shared the same blank expression. "Right let's get things straight it looks like Issabelle is being possessed because we haven't seen any of the real issabelle. On the other hand it looks like the second Simon was a glamour, seen as Clary has spoke since the coffee shop. " said Alec.

The door creaked open and Magnus stepped in to the library. Alec stood up to greet his boyfriend but Jace remained seated. He stared at the list he and Alec had written. Alec explained the recent encounter with Issabelle. Magnus stepped over to Jace and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Jace gave him a half smile.

"Okay, from what I have found it defiantly must be a warlock is behind everything. Issabelle is trapped within her own body, Although she will have the ability to see, hear and feel she cannot control her actions. However Issabelle must have allowed the warlock into her mind. Now we know Issabelle wouldn't have just handed her body over. So I'm Guessing that she was forced or tortured into doing so. " Maguns looked around the room, Alec's and Jace's faces had no colouring.

" I understand this is hard for you both to hear but we need to get to the bottom of it. Now we have to ask why would the warlock use Issabelle just to smack Clary? If the warlock wanted he could of seriously hurt Clary but he didn't. Warlocks can cast spells and channel them through other people, so by having Issabelle hit Clary there was a connection. I believe that the spell which enhanced the baby's development was transferred to Clary through the contact with Issabelle." Magnus paused, he was aware that he was talking rather quickly and that this was a lot of information for Alec and Jace to take in.

Jace was the next person to speak. "So this warlock, if he took Issabelle and caused the baby's development then he must have a reason to do so and in the letter he writes about taking what he is owed. Do you think he wants to take the baby?" Alec couldn't bring himself to look at Jace. They all knew this was true but none of them wanted to believe that it was real.

"Yes Jace I believe that's what the warlock is after." said Magnus. Jace nodded his head slightly. "but why?" he asked. Magnus said "I am unsure. The warlock must have had a connection to valentine, I believe when he talks about what he is owed it could be a unresolved debt between him and valentine." Magnus looked towards his boyfriend who like Jace was struggling to come to terms with the danger that Clary and her baby were in.

 _ **Thanks for reading, leave me a review. xxx**_


	21. Chapter 21: Joclyn

_**Only a short one, let me know what you think**_.

OClary didn't sleep for very long although she was exhausted she couldn't relax, there was too many thoughts and questions wiring around in her head. She decided to get out of bed and do a bit of tidying up in her room. With the past week being so horrendous she hadn't even thought about tidying up. As she waddled around her room the pain started to ease off slightly. Clary bent down to pick some of her clothes up off the floor. She quickly regretted doing so when she realised that standing upright again wouldn't be so easy. It took her a few minutes and lots of deep breaths but she finally pulled herself upright. As she straightened up she walked across the room to put the clothes in her washing basket once releasing them from her hands she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, somebody was watching her and she realised she was not alone in her room."

There was a large bang on the library door and a very angry Joclyn came into the room. Upon seeing her Jace immediately rose to his feet. Maryce had followed Joclyn into the library. "So my daughter is pregnant and nobody thought to tell me? Explain yourself Jace Herondale!" she shouted. Jace glanced at Maryce who gave him a sympathetic smile. " Joclyn I know your angry, I cannot apologise enough we never expected this to happen. All I want is for Clary to be safe and happy." Jace hung his head in shame as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Angry? Of course I'm bloody angry Jace! This is my daughter and not only did she not tell me she was pregnant she still didn't when her baby went from being 1 month old to being 5 months and she is defiantly not safe and happy." Her voice was loud and echoed around the library. Jace slowly lifted his head and looked up at Clary's mother. "I'm really sorry" he said "I love Clary more than anything in this world, if I could go back in time I'd make things right. I really would. As Jace spoke his tears where like waterfalls flowing down his cheeks.

Jace's legs buckled from underneath him and he fell to the ground. All Jace could do was cry. His head pounded with pain, his breathing fastened until he began to cough and choke. Alec dashed to Jace's side, he rubbed his brothers back and squeezed his hand. Alec glanced towards his mum who joined him at Jace's side. Maryce pulled Jace into her arms and held him tightly . She too had tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Right now it does not matter whether we are angry or not. We need to determine how to keep Clary safe and find who is doing this to her as well as who has taken my daughter and why." Maryce felt Jace trembling she looked towards Joclyn. "I understand your upset but arguing isn't going to help Joclyn, our children are in danger we all need to remain untied and strong."

Joclyn stepped forward towards Jace. She sat down and took hold of his shaking hands. Looking at Jace now was like looking at a completely different person. She had never have thought of Jace as being vulnerable or scared, but watching her daughter's boyfriend now, she could see that underneath that tough and fearless exterior there is a boy who is scared and needs love and support. Jace forced himself to look and Joclyn, she said "I'm sorry Jace. This is a lot to take in. I know how it works it takes two people and although I am cross with you I am equally as cross with Clary. We will all get through this Jace as a family. I know you would do anything for my daughter you are her knight in shining armour. So we all need to stay strong and hide our fear from Clary. Can you do that for me Jace?" she asked. Jace didn't need to answer, he leaned over to Joclyn and hugged her. He whispered "I would go to the moon and back a thousand times over for Clary. I love her. Thank you for being here." as they pulled apart Magnus began to speak " so let's start from the top..."


	22. Chapter 22: Glamour's

_**Is Clary safe?**_

Clary froze. She didn't know what to do. Should she make a run for it and find help. Or does she confront the person who is in her room. She glanced towards her bedroom door it was only a few feet away. Clary inhaled a few deep breaths and dashed to the door. She twisted the key but the door wouldn't unlock, she kicked and screamed for help. She couldn't bring herself to turn around she was too frightened. "Jace! Jace!" she screamed. "Get me out of here! Jace!" There was no response, other than the sound of her own breathing it was silent. Until a disturbing laugh came from behind her.

Clary spun around but couldn't see anyone. She ran over to her cabinet and grabbed a sword. She focused as she looked around her room. She was stood in the centre and focused on her bed, she did a 360° turn and thought her room was clear until a set of large hands wearing think leather gloves her grabbed her from behind. One hand went over her mouth to muffle her screams and the other forced her arm behind her back causing Clary to drop her sword leaving her completely unarmed and defenceless.

Clary struggled and tried to fight her attacker off but it was no use. A stern voice sent chills down Clary's spine.

"Clarrisia Morganstine, Daughter of Valentine. We finally meet. Struggling will not help you Clarrisia you can either comply or I shall force you too. Either way there is no escape."The voice was definitely male. Clary tried to get free but the Man just laughed. "Don't be foolish child. There is no need to make this any harder than it has to be. You see Clarissia your farther was in debated to me and since he is no longer here to fulfilled that debt I am taking matters in to my own hands to ensure I receive what I am entitled to."

Clary tried to scream against his hand but she knew that her muffled voice was not comprehendible. She used her free hand to try and elbow her attacker but he barley even flinched. She lifted up her left leg and managed to kick him on his kneecap. His grip loosened on Clary and she managed to break free. She stumbled forward and clung on to the side of her bed to catch her breath. However seconds later large arms hauled her backwards and the man spoke again this time he had a different voice , a soft familiar voice. Clary spun herself around to see who was speaking. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was Jace.

At first Clary was bewildered but then her brain kicked it. "I'm not falling for that, I know it's not the real Jace it's just a glamour." she said. the man still had a solid grip on Clary. He pushed her out of his arms and sniggered. A twisted smile appeared across his face. "Well then Clarissia who would you prefer me to be? Simon perhaps, I've already had practice of being him." with a click of his fingers he morphed in to Simon. He laughed again "Or how about a less friendly face?" he asked. With each click of his fingers his appearance changed from valentine to Sebastian followed by the form of many demons and forsaken she had battled.

"Show me your face you coward!" Clary snapped. The Man moulded back into the form of a black mass, a standing darkness. "Do it show me your face!" Clary demanded.

"Why would I do that Clarissia? This is much more fun." he hissed. With one more click of his fingers the man formed into one more person. Upon seeing his face the tears which Clary was so desperately holding back streamed down her face. She net down on to the floor. The world slipped away. Part of Clary hopped he was real.

"Max" Clary whispered. "she took in the young boys appearance. The world slipped away. All Clary wanted to do was pull him close and hold him tightly. Once Clary looked at his head she saw that he was bleeding heavily. She tried to talk but it was too overwhelming. Reality dawned on Clary not only was she looking at Max. She was seeing how Max looked moments before his death. "Max, I'm so sorry, this should have never happened."

As Clary moved closer to him he quickly moved and before she could react she felt a piercing pain in her neck and felt a fluid moving through her body. She had been injected by something. Within seconds Clary lost all focus, her eyes were drifting open and closed and her head was spinning. The last thing she saw was the glamorised Max laughing at Clary's fallen body.

 _ **Leave a review if you want me to continue xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23: Nowhere to be found

_**More action will come soon, this is just the build up. Let me know what you think and what you want to see. Leave a review or PM me xxx**_

"What do we do now then?"asked Alec, "How can we keep Clary safe? If the warlock is using glamour's how is she able to tell who is real and who isn't? " Magnus lent forward in his chair. "You make a good point Alexander. I suggest that Clary is not left alone, she needs somebody with her at all times, Actually having two people would be better. The warlock cannot use more than one glamour at once so Clary will always be with at least one genuine person, if he retunes. " said Magnus. Joclyn leant forward. "I want to speak to my daughter alone." Jace lifted his head. "Clary does not know that you know. what if I came with you?" Joclyn shook her head. "You may wait outside but I want to speak to her first." she said.

Maryce joined the conversation "Joclyn should speak to Clary first. Myself and Jace will wait outside and shall join you when you are ready. Magnus and Alec stayed in the library whilst Joclyn, Maryce and Jace made their way up to Clary's room.

As they approached Clary's door they listened for a moment before knocking, "she may be asleep" Jace suggested "she was exhausted". Joclyn slowly opened the door and stepped in to her daughters room. "Clary, Clary are you in here?"she asked. Jace turned to face Maryce he knew something was terribly wrong. "Joclyn is she okay?" Maryce asked. Joclyn replied "She is not in here". Without a second thought Jace burst into the room. He looked around his girlfriends room "This isn't right. There's a sword in the middle of the floor. that one hangs on the top of that cabinet." He looked toward his girlfriends mother "This isn't good. Issabelle may have returned." he said. Maryce looked towards her son. "Don't panic, I will go get the others. check all of the places Clary would go." she said then she quickly vanished out of the room and headed back toward the library.

"Jace where could she have gone?" Joclyn asked. "let's check my room and then Alec's. Alec has really been looking after her. she might have gone their if she couldn't find me. " Jace said. Jace opened his bedroom door and quickly regretted doing so. although Clary wasn't there Jace hadn't thought about the fact that some of her clothes and underwear where disregarded on the floor. Joclyn let out a small gasp and Jace felt the flush of embarrassment. "I.. I.. didn't realise they where there..sorry." Jace whispered.

"Well seen as she pregnant Jace Its pretty clear what you too have been up to. Only the angel knows when the hell she got pregnant. Not that I approve of it considering the fact you are children.". Joclyn let out a sigh. "My poor baby." she said as s single tear ran down her cheek. Jace forced himself to look towards her. "I know in eyes of the clave we are only children... but I am 18 soon and although we are seen as children Clary has faced much worse than the majority of retired shadowhunters ever have. she's strong, like you." he said. "Maybe so" Joclyn replied "Let's check Alec's room as you said." Jace nodded in agreement and they walked out of Jace's room, He hoped he could leave his embarrassment behind the door as he closed it.

As the opened the door they found a rather panicked looking Alec. He turned to his brother. "I've checked Issabelles room, the library and the music room she's not anywhere." Alec said. Magnus has gone to check the infirmary and the weapons room. Jace shook his head "if Clary is here she's most likely to go up to the greenhouse. she loves it up there." Before anyone had time to speak Jace left the room and ran up the stairs towards the green house doors. Although nobody had physically said it out loud they all knew that Clary was probably no longer within the institute.

Maryce returned alongside Magnus to Alec's room. The both remained silent and simply shook their heads. "Mum, do you think somebody has taken her?" asked Alec. "Alec I honestly don't know Darling" she replied.

"what do we do now then" Joclyn asked. "My pregnant daughter may be missing and we are all just standing here!" Watching Joclyn now Alec could tell where Clary got her fiery personality from. Magnus quickly interrupted " I shall go and examine Clary's room if any magic has taken place there I shall be able to identify it." He and Alec walked up the corridor leaving just Jocyln and Maryce together.

The two women stood in silence for a moment. they then stepped out of Alec's room and on to the corridor. "how did our lives end up like this Maryce? i thought thing could finally begin to be normal after... after their deaths." Jocyln didn't have to say her ex-husbands and her sons names. Maryce understood who she meant she reached over and took hold of Joclyn's hand. "We will get through this and get our daughters back" she said, she then added "and our grandson or granddaughter." Joclyn half smiled. "I hope so."

As they reached Clary's door Alec was stood waiting for them. "Magnus said there has defiantly been a portal created in Clary's room within the past hour but he also said that more than one person passed through it." Although Alec's voice was calm, his true emotions where shown by the tears in his eyes.

"what else will he be able to determine?" asked Maryce. Magnus shouted for them to step into the room. As they entered Magnus was stood in the centre of the room. His hands where held out in front of him and they were surrounded by a blue glow. "There has been another warlock in this room" he said "I can feel the lingering sense of him. I have an idea, a spell which if works correctly will show us what happened in the last few moments before the portal was created. But it will take some time to be prepared and it may not be pleasant to watch." Once Magnus finished speaking he looked the faces of the other people in the room. They all had the same pale faces, including red rings around their eyes and sparkling tears.

Maryce was the next person to speak. "Very well Magnus. I trust that you can make the spell work as quickly as possible. Please inform us as soon as it is able to be cast. I'm going to find Jace he needs to know what's happened..."

 _ **Leave a review or PM me, keen to know peoples thoughts. xx**_


	24. Chapter 24: Needing a Mother

_**One chapter for now but I will put more up later, Leave a review or PM me.**_

As Jace walked through the doors into the greenhouse he shouted out Clary's name but had no response. As he followed the narrow walkways he remembered all of the hours himself and Clary had spent here. As he looked around the room it was clear that nobody else was in there. His heart sank and shattered into a million pieces. Jace climbed the spiral staircase and sat two steps down from the very top. The step he and Clary sat on when he first brought her here. Memories came flooding back to him, When the flowers bloomed at midnight and he held Clary in his arms for the first time. How her heart beat quickened against his chest and how her small soft lips locked perfectly with his. He remembered how they used to sneak up here at midnight with a picnic and a snugly blanket. Jace smiled at the thought of all those happy memories but his smile was quickly wiped away when he remembered the last time he had been there with Clary. How he held her tightly in his arms, how their bodies slotted together as they kissed and how he had drawn love hearts around Clary's stomach where his baby layer. Followed by how Issabelle slammed into the room and screamed and shouted at Clary.

Jace hadn't realised that he had began to cry. Once he wiped his tears away more frequently came to replace them. "All I want is Clary" he whispered "Clary and my baby to be safe and home where they belong." he looked around before wiping his tears once again. "Clary... Wherever you are just remember that I love you and I will find you. Never lose hope, I'll be there soon"

The greenhouse doors creaked open and Maryce came in. At first she couldn't see Jace but after a second look she could see him walking down the spiral staircase with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. without looking up he asked " Someone's taken her haven't they, she's not here is she?" Maryce didn't talk instead stepped closer and him pulled him towards her. Jace wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He said "Mum, all I want is her back and safe but I don't think that will ever happen will it. I've lost her haven't I."Maryce pulled back just enough so she could see into his eyes. "Jace we will find her. It will be okay." she said. Jace looked at her "I can't lose her mum... I love her too much ...And the...my baby." as he spoke tears flooded down his cheeks. Seeing Jace so broken made her want to curl up and hide from the world. Although Jace has always been her little hero who would take on any demon and take spontaneous risks for the people he loved. Right now he was fragile and delicate. For the first time ever Jace needed to have a mother and he was no longer the rock for others to hold on to. He was the person holding on to a rock which slowly crumbled away. And with each broken piece of the rock that fell a part of Jaces heart fell alongside with it.

"Come on Jace, let's go back down stairs. Magnus says that a portal was opened in Clary's room and that two people passed through it. He has a spell which Can show us what happened before the portal was created. It may give us some clues." Maryce spoke softly to Jace and they walked together in silence back towards Clary's room.

Once they reached Clarys room Magnus was almost ready to cast the spell. Jace asked "How do you do it? the spell" Magnus remained focused as he explained to Jace. "As you know a portal is a natural phenomenon, so by using the essence of natural things such as soil, water, herbs or plants I am able to generate a mixture which combined with the correct magic will show us where about's the portal was opened. Once found I can open a secondary portal which will replay the events which happened whilst the portal was opened."

Magnus finished pouring the mixture on to the ground and asked everyone to step back. He then began to chant, the spell was defiantly in Latin but Jace didn't even try to translate it all he could think about was Clary. As Magnus finished chanting the spell the mixture moved across the floor, it travelled to the foot of Clary's bed then spread its self out in a long thin line displaying where the portal had been.

Magnus turned to face the others. "This may not be easy to watch, we don't know what happened so prepare yourselves." He outstretched his hands once more and after a few moments a image became visible...

 _ **Will upload again soon. xx**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Search

_**Want more today? Leave a review. xxx**_

At first it looked like a sheet of glass, a transparent lair which sparkled when the light caught it. A mixture of colours began to swirl around before settling in to a picture. At first all they could see was Clary's bed but with a swipe of Magnus's hands the Imaged moved and focused on a different area of Clary's room.

They all had the exact same reaction, in the corner of the Image they could see one of Clary's hands laid across the floor.. Magnus turned to the group, "you don't all have to watch this, it may be difficult. If you want to leave I suggest you do so now." They all remained speechless but one by one the all held their hands together in a long line of love and support. Jace nodded towards Magnus, he swept his hand to reveal Clary's body lying across her bedroom floor, her wrists where red, indicating where the warlock had held her, Clary's other arm was wrapped around her baby bump. Her eyes were closed and her body was completely still. It was impossible to tell whether Clary was breathing or not. After a few moments a black mass appeared next to Clary. Although there wasn't any features on the mass it clearly had a man's build.

The mass lent down other Clary's lifeless body. "Oh Clarissia you had to do it the hard way didn't you. Sleep tight little girl" he snarled. "you will need all your strength in order for my payment to be paid in full." A disturbing laugh came from the mass. He bent down and pulled Clary up into his arms. He rubbed his hand across Clary's stomach. The mass spoke once more Causing Jace to tense and squeeze the hands he was holding. "My child" he hissed "With your life I improve and expand my own, your sacrifice will make me much stronger than you can possibly imagine" as he stepped closer to the portal and gently pushed Clary through it before closing it behind her...

The second the portal closed the image disappeared. "Wait" said Alec "that thing didn't go through the portal. You said that two people passed through it." his eyes widened with disbelief "He's still in the institute. "

After a moment of silence Jace spoke. "Two people did pass through it, Clary and the baby. Which means he's still here." Jace looked towards his mother. "We need to put the institute on lock down, nobody goes in or out not until he is found!" He shouted. His voice was full of anger and determination. Jocyln was still staring at where the portal was formed. Every time she blinked she could see her daughters slumped body lying on the ground. Jace moved to leave the room. "Hold on Jace" shouted Magnus "If he is still here then he will use glamour's so we need to stay together" "Jace shook his head. "There's five of us. You lot break into too teams I can look after myself." Before anyone had time to protest Jace had picked up one of Clary's serph blades an left the room.

Maryce and Jocyln teamed up and Magnus and Alec did the same. They all head towards the weapons room to equipped themselves. Magnus felt rather unsure and uncomfortable he had never really trained to fight like shadowhunters where. He picked up a simple looking dagger and a long sword. Once the teams where both securely armed they separated. The boys headed down to the library and the girls went to the office's .

Jace found himself simply running randomly around the institute. He didn't know the first place to look for a evil warlock. He lent his back against the wall for a few moments but then his anger go the best of him. Jace ran forward and kicked the cabinet on the opposite wall. The cabinets was solid so it barely moved. This only frustrated Jace more. He picked up an old lamp of the top of the cabinet and launched it across the hall way. The lamp fluw against the wall and smashed into thousands of pieces.

Jace pulled himself together and set off again. There were parts of the institute that where more a less abandoned. Jace thought if the warlock wanted to hide or by some time then hiding there would be a safe place. Jace ran down the corridor towards the final door. This lead upstairs where the rooms where unused. his slowly turned the door knob and with a rune of silence he walked up the stairs and out onto the corridor.

The walls and floors where covered with a layer of dust and cobwebs. Jace had an terrifying feeling. as he continued to walk he began to hear muffled sounds coming from one of the doors. He picked up his pace and continued down the hall. Now he could see a crack of light shining from underneath one of the doors. as Jace ran towards it the muffled sounds got louder and louder until Jace was able to identify that the sounds where words muffled by tears. He stopped outside the door and waited until the voice spoke again, tightening the strings around Jaces heart.


	26. Chapter 26: Breaking down the walls

_**Leave a review. let me know what you think xxx**_

"Is somebody there?... Please help me, it's me Clary..." her voice was shaken and quiet.

Jace rattled the door handle, it was locked. Jace's heart beat so fast it almost flew out of his chest. She was here, his Clary!

She spoke again. "Jace, Jace is that you please help me I don't know what he has done...arrrr... but I can't move my legs. I Can't get up. My stomach really hurts... arrrr... I think there's something wrong. Please help me."

Jace tried the door handle again it was defiantly locked. "Clary it's me. what happened. why can't I open the door?." he asked. Clary spoke again "I don't know I was injected by something I think and I woke up here.. I can't move my legs Jace please get me out of here." Jace looked around him "Clary I don't know how to get in. I think he might have charmed the door shut. Magnus is here I will go get the others they will be able to help." Jace didn't want to leave Clary but didn't think he had much choice.

"NO." Clary shouted. "You can't leave me Jace, he will come back. He wants my baby Jace! I don't know why but he does. Don't leave...please." she said. Without speaking again Jace stepped back then ran towards the door in an attempt to barge it open. The door didn't move. Jace stepped back and tried it again and again but it had no effect. "Clary. The door won't open. I can't get in. Clary I need to go get help." he shouted. "No Jace!" Clary protested. "You can't leave me Jace. My stomach hurts, there's something wrong." Jace slid his hand into his hair. 'Think Jace, Think' he thought if you can't get in through the door you need to find another way in.'

"Hold on Clary, I won't leave you I promise Clary. I love you." he said. Clary's reply was short and quiet "I love you too" she said. Jace looked up and down the corridor. He rattled the door handle for the next room. It was unlocked. Jace stepped inside the room and looked around. The room was bare, the old wallpaper hung of the walls when the room was damp. Jace ran his hands along the adjoining wall to the room Clary was in. It was hollow. a Partition wall put in Place to create a extra room.

He shouted to Clary. "I think I've found away in. Clary if you can Drag yourself as far away from this wall I'm going to knock on okay?" Jace Knocked twice on the wall. "Okay, I'm away from the wall." Clary said, her voice was calm but still quiet. "Jace I'm really tired I can't keep my eyes open." Jace thought about how he had seen Clary snuggled up in bed next to him looking so sweet and innocent. That thought gave him the adrenalin he needed to carry on fighting to get to Clary. As Jace looked around once more he could see a brick lying against the windowsill. Jace grasped it in his hand and hit it against the wall. he did it over and over again until the plaster started to crumble off the wall. "Clary I think I've found away in just hold on, don't close your eyes okay stay with me." he said. He waited for a moment but there was no response. "Clary?" he shouted "Clary?" but there was no response. Panic boiled inside Jace. within a split second he had continued the smack the brick off the wall. As he hit the wall his knuckles scrapped down it. with each hit the skin off his knuckles peeled off. Blood poured down his arms but Jace didn't feel the pain.

A small hole appeared in the wall. Jace flung the brick at the wall a few more times until the hole was big enough to see through. He discarded the brick and looked through the whole. His heart sank. Crumpled in a corner on the floor was Clary, her head hung low and her hair draped over her face. Her arms where wrapped around her stomach and her body was motionless.

With blood still pouring down Jace's hands he raised them up and pealed the plaster boarding down Making the whole in the wall bigger. with splinters in his fingers he pulled the wall apart. once the hole was big enough he climbed through it and raced to his girlfriends side.

 _ **Still torturing you Essie1876? :) xx**_


	27. Chapter 27: Blinded by love

_**Only Short but will be back later. Leave a review.**_

 _ **(a bit gory)**_

Once at Clary's side. Jace gently shook her. Clary's eyes fluttered open, she tried to lift her head but didn't have the strength. Jace placed his hand on Clary's cheeks, he lifted her head and place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Jace looked into Clary's eyes, she could barely keep them open. "Come on Clary, I'll carry you downstairs and get you checked over." she nodded slightly and outstretched her legs. as Jace leant down to hook his arms under her legs he realised...

Clary's leg's where no longer side by side they where parted. "Clary, I thought you said you couldn't move your l..." before Jace finished his sentence he was thrown backwards against a wall. His head throbbed with pain, he slumped to the floor but quickly got back up again. he placed his hand against the wall to steady himself, Jace looked across the room Clary was no longer curled up on the floor instead she was stood drumming her fingers against the wall. Jace shook his head "Clary why did you do that? Arrr my head.." Jace raised his hand and touched the back of his head, it was bleeding. thick scarlet blood oozed from the cut and dripped off his hand. Suddenly Clary's small hand where clasped around Jace's neck. Her fingernails cut into Jace's skin. He could feel blood clotting in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth to speak two thin lines of Blood trickled down from his lips. his eyes widened as he looked towards Clary.

The look on Clary's face sent shivers down Jace's spine. "Jonathan, we finally meet." her voice was harsh and cold. Her gripped tightened as she laughed. "Your weak, just like valentine said. Weak and Pathetic!" Clary spat towards Jace before throwing him to the floor.

Jace finally realised it wasn't Clary it was a glamour. Jace turned and coughed up blood it streamed out of his mouth. He rolled other so he ways laid on his back. As he looked up it was no longer Clary stood in front of him, It was the same black mass which he had seen through the portal. As Jace tried to struggle to his feet but was quickly flat on his back again when a powerful blow connected with his stomach. A Large black hand gripped Jace's head and slammed it against the floor.

Jace's vision began to blur. As he was finally able to focus. The Mass Changed again into one final face. A face that the warlock used against Clary. It was Max. Jace was too disorientated to comprehend the room around him. Finally a small familiar voice began to speak. "Look at me brother. Look at my face! you did this to me Jace. You where weak blinded by that girl! Now she won't have you to run after her. The angel should have never brought you back Herondale. I'm going to send you back where you belong." That was the last thing Jace heard before a foot stamped down on Jace's head, cracking his skull sending him into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28: Brothers

**_Sorry I couldn't_** **** ** _upload more yesterday. might be able to upload more tonight._**

 ** _xxx leave a review xxx_**

As Alec and Magnus completed their search around the institute the truth lingered at the back of their throats but neither of them could let it past their lips. Alec lowered his head and forced himself to hold back the tears. Magnus looked towards Alec, he placed his arm around his shoulder as they walked down the corridor together.

Eventually they found Maryce and Joclyn. As they all sat down Alec dubbed over in pain. His mother rushed to his side "Alec what's wrong?" She asked. "It's my Parabatie bond" he answered "I think there's something wrong with Jace. We need to find him." Pain rushed to Alec's head as he tried to stand. The pain felt like needles piercing his brain. He felt hands pulling him up on to his feet. after a few moments Alec regained his balance. "Let's go." he said. "we can use a tracking spell to find Jace."

After a few attempts they managed to pinpoint Jace's location. "Why would he be up their" Maryce asked "Nobody ever goes into that part of the institute, it's been abandoned for years." Jocyln looked toward Maryce, "Exactly. An abandoned area of the institute could be the perfect place for a warlock to hide or make a portal." They all nodded in agreement and set off down the corridor. Once they reached the stair case which lead up to the abandoned area the three shadowhunters applied runes of health, strength, silence, and Angelic power.

Alec was the first to climb the staircase, followed by Maryce, Joclyn and Magnus. Once at the top Alec took out his witchlight. the sun had set so there were no light on this floor of the institute. It was a tunnel of darkness. One by one they check the rooms. Two stayed out in the corridor and two went inside.

"I don't understand, why would anybody want to come here, the cobwebs are clinging to my clothes. This top is a irreplaceable antique and these pants are made out of real leather. I'm not impressed." said magnus. Alec shot a glare towards his boyfriend before creeping inside the next room.

"Are you sure he's here Alec? There is only two rooms left." asked Maryce. Alec nodded and stepped towards the next door. Alec pushed against the handle but the door wouldn't open. "This door its locked. Why would it be locked?" he asked. Maryce shook her head. "It shouldnt be as far as I am aware. There's only one other door try that one." Joycln moved to the next door and slowly pushed the door open. Alec moved to her side and the two shadowhunters entered the room. Joclyn grasped Alec's arm. "Alec look".

As Alec turned around his eyes focused on the floor. There was a pile of dust and rubble. As he moved his gaze up the wall he started to see blood, hand and finger prints imprinted on the wall. He gazed sideways towards Joclyn. "Mum, Magnus you need to see this." as soon as Alec finished they joined his side.

Alec stepped forward and looked through the whole. "Jace!" he shouted. Alec jumped through the hole and rushed to his brothers side. He shook his brother but he didn't wake up. Alec drew out his steal and began to trace itrazes on Jace's arm. Magnus managed to break the charm which held the door shut. Maryce moved to her sons side. "Alec he has lost a lot of blood..." Her voice was very unstable. Alec's hands shook so much that alec kept dropping his steal. Joclyn took over. She said. "Magnus I don't know how we can move him without hurting him. Can you portal us to the infirmary?" With a slight nod of his head Magnus stepped aside and prepared the portal.

Within a few minutes Magnus had created a portal, Jace was still unconscious and his pulse was getting weaker and weaker. "Alec we need you!" Jocyln snapped. Alec fell back to reality after being consumed by his thoughts.

As he turned around he saw the tears streaming down his mother's face. Alec moved to her side. "Right, If we are going to move him we need to be careful. Mum you hold his head try to keep it still and steady. Joclyn hook your arms under his knees and I will hold his back up. We need to do this as quick as possible. Ready? " The each nodded and moved into their positions. With a nod from Magnus the three shadowhunters lifted Jace and slowly Carried him through the portal.

Once inside the infirmary, they set Jace down on bed and was examined by Magnus.. His temperature had risen dangerously high. Magnus quickly give the shadowhunters instructions.

"Maryce take his jacket off and get some kind of cold compress. Joclyn keep applying runes too him, his current ones are fading quickly his body needs more strength" Magnus finally turned to Alec. "Come sit next to Jace, you can channel your strength into Jace through your bond." Alec slowly moved forward and sat next to his brother. He took hold of Jace's hand and realised it was covered in blood. Alec then looked at himself, his hands and clothes were also coated in layers of Jace's blood. Once Maryce returned she rested a damp flannel on Jace's head. Most of his cuts where healing but he was still unconscious.

"It seems that Jace has got a slight fracture on the left side of his skull, we won't be able to assess the damage until he wakes. Although all his other injuries will heal only time will tell what damage he has. "Magnus looked around the room. "There's is nothing more we can do for him other than wait. Somebody should stay with him, we don't know what happened to him and he shouldn't be alone when he wakes up." Alec was still sat at Jace's bedside and his mum was knelt nearby. "I'll stay with Jace, go rest mum you too Joclyn" Maryce shook her head "No Alec you need rest. Go I won't leave him." Alec protested and eventually he won. The others left leaving Alec staring at his brothers still body.

Alec felt as if his head would explode. He kept blaming himself for everything. He desperately wished he hadn't let Jace go off on his own, he wished he could of been able to save him before he had gotten so injured and left fighting for his life.

And then there was Clary. With everything which happened with Jace he almost forgotten she had been kidnapped. He thought about way she looked at him. How she hugged him and jumped into his arms for comfort. How she thanked him for helping her. But now all Alec could think was that he let her down. He realised he had not only failed to protect Clary and Jace, he also couldn't protect his nephew or niece whom Clary was carrying.

Alec stared around the room, in attempt to fight back his emotions he started counting. He counted the number of runes carved into the walls, the number of towels and the number of corners he could see. Eventually his exhaustion took over and Alec drifted off to sleep sitting in a very uncomfortable chair refusing to move from his brothers side.

 ** _Leave a Review xx_**


	29. Chapter 29: Clary

_**Not wrote from Clary's point of view for a few chapters so here is what happened once Clary was pushed through the portal.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts. xxx**_

As Clary began to wake up she was terrified what she may see if she opened her eyes. Fragments of the day before slowly came back to her. Clary's whole body tensed. The last thing she could remember was seeing max she thought but then she shook her head . It wasn't max, it was just a glamour, a glamour she had let fool her. Clary dismissed that thought and focused on what was around her. even though her eyes were not open she knew she was in a bed, something felt familiar to Clary. eventually she opened her eyes...

Clary opened her eyes and confusion hit her. She was in her room in the institute. As Clary sat up her back throbbed with pain. She could feel movement in her stomach. As she went to roll up her t-shirt to rub her stomach she realised that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. They where maternity clothes a baggy shirt and soft leggings. Someone had bought her knew Clothes and dressed her in them. "Jace? Jace?" she shouted but had no response.

Clary got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom door, but something felt wrong. Clary rattled the door handle but it wouldn't open. "Jace are you in their?" she shouted but the room remained silent. Clary ran to her bedroom door. it too wouldn't open. She kicked and punched the door but it had no effect. She placed her back against the door and looked around her room. Clary ran towards her window and drew back the curtains but there was nothing there. All she could see was white.

Clary started to realise that she wasn't at home. Although her room was the same it was also different. Everything was neat and tidy, not in the way Clary remembered leaving her room. Realisation hit her, the room was a glamour. Clary felt her heart rate increasing, it pounded within her chest. her breaths got shorter and shorter until her head started to spin. She sat down on her bed and held on to her baby bump.

A noise caught Clary's attention. The door handle rattled. Clary ran to her mirror to grab the serph blade she usually had their only to find it was missing. She dashed to the side of her bed to look for more weapons but the room was empty. She was defenceless and scared. Clary sat on the floor as far away from the door as she could be. When The door creaked open all Clary could do was sit and wait to be found. As she could hear footsteps getting louder and louder she curled up in a ball and waited. ...

The seconds seemed like hours and the minute's felt like days until the footsteps stopped and Clary could feel somebody standing over her.

"Clarissia, you need not to be scared, I shall not harm you." said a stern voice. Clary tensed but remained still. "look at me Clarissia. You either do it willingly or I shall force you too." Clary inhaled a single deep breath before looking up at who had kidnapped her. The face she saw terrified her so much she thought she was in hell.

"Who...who are you?" she quietly asked. Clary's hands where still protectively wrapped around her stomach.

The man smiled down at Clary. "Stand up Clarissia, go and sit down." reluctantly she followed his instructions and sat down. "Do you know who I am Clarissia?" he asked in a hard voice. Clary shook her head and waited in silence until the man spoke again.

"Your dad Clarissia, he was once somebody I trusted, until he betrayed me." The man sounded calmer than before but Clary was still on edge. "Valentine may have been my biological Farther but he was not my dad."Clary snapped. "Who are you? You look just like him...like valentine" she said.

The man leaned forward in his chair. "I Clarissia am Valentines brother. Your uncle."

 _ **Leave a review, let me know what you think. xxx**_


	30. Chapter 30: Bloody clothes

**_A bit dull I know, just a filler chapter really. The next will have more action. Maybe even the return of one of our missing girls._**

 ** _Can you guess What could happen? Leave a review. xxx_**

Alec only managed to stay asleep for few hours, he had nightmare after nightmare. He looked down on his brother, Jace's bruises had faded, all of his cuts had heal and scars where left in their place but he was still covered in blood. Alec walked towards the sink and grabbed a towel to Clean Jace with. He rinsed the towel in cold water and returned to Jaces bedside. He gently took hold of Jace's hands and wiped the dry blood off them. He cleaned Jace's arms and face. Before discarding to towel and returning to his seat.

A light tap echoed of the infirmary doors. Alec walked over to find Jocyln standing behind them. Holding a cup of coffee and a book.

"How is he?" she asked. Alec shook his head "No change yet, he's still asleep." Jocyln gave Alec a sympathetic smile. "Here, I thought you might want a drink." She passed the cup to Alec who instantly took a large gulp after realising he hadn't ate or drank anything all day. "and I brought you this" Jocyln said "Clary once told me that Jace loves to read, I didn't know what kind of books he liked so I brought one of Clary's favourites I just thought reading to him might help to pull him round." She passed the book to Alec.

Alec took the book from her and smiled. "Thank you." he said. Joclyn turned to walk away but Alec put hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Clary. I wish I could have kept her safe, I'd do anything to go back and change things." Tears rested in Alec's eyes. Joclyn looked towards him "Now we need to focus on finding Clary and Issabelle" and that was all she said before walking down the corridor and out of site.

Alec took another slurp of his coffee and sat on the bed next to Jace's. He opened the book and even though he felt rather silly he turned to the first page and began to read to Jace.

After a few chapters Alec began to feel silly. Eventually he turned to his brother and realised that Although Jace's eyes where closed the grin on his face told Alec he was awake. Alec put the book down and folded his arms. After a few minutes Jace opened his eyes to see his brother Glaring at him.

"Why did you stop reading, Clary loves that book." Jace asked. Alec wasn't amused. rather than speaking Alec gently shook his head. "Where's Clary?" Jace asked. "We couldn't find her Jace...she's still missing." Alec Answered "Jace do you remember what happened to you?" Jace slowly shook his head. "How did I get here?"

"We found you, up on the top floors, where nobody goes any more. One of the doors was locked so we went in the room next to it. There was a hole in the wall and when we looked through you were out cold on the floor, coved in blood." Alec answered. He looked towards his brother and realised that he was still wearing clothes coated in dried blood. "Are you aright to walk Jace? you could do with a wash." Alec suggested. Jace slowly turned around and pulled himself out of bed. The boys walked down the corridor towards Jace's room. Once they arrived Jace opened his bedroom door and stared. Clary's things where all other the room. As they stepped inside tears slid down Jace's cheeks. "I'm going for a shower" he said. Alec blushed slightly seeing Clary's underwear all over the floor, he turned away "I will go tell the others. meet us in the library when you're done." Alec left the room.

Jace's emotions took over and he slumped to the floor and silently wept. Alone.


	31. Chapter 31: Valentines brother

**_Only Short, will upload more later. leave a review. xxx_**

"What do you mean your Valentines brother... I never knew he had one." Clary asked. Looking at the man she could clearly see the resemblance, the man's build and face structure was just the same as valentines. He had thick brown hair and green eyes. Just from seeing his appearance Clary could tell he was not the kind of person you would pick a fight with. He had large muscles and was clearly very strong. Clary starred at the man until he spoke again.

"I'm Valentines younger half brother. Much like you I was not raised as a shadowhunter so therefore I was not known to anyone within the shadow world. This meant I was the perfect person for you fathers experiments after your mother left" He said. He looked towards his niece. "Your mother did not know of my existence, but I knew of hers. that's all you need to know for now."

Clary shook her head "No I need to know more. Why am I here? and where is Issabelle?" Clary demanded. The man let out a slow chuckle. "Ahh Clarissia I see your just like your mother. You need not to worry about Issabelle, she is currently been taken home safely. I only used her now I'm down with her she is no use nor interest to me. But of course I wiped her memory, I can't have her telling all my plans now can I. That would be rather foolish" He said. The man got up and walked to the door.

Clary shot up and ran towards him, as he opened the door and stepped out Clary tried to follow but hit an invisible wall preventing her from going any further. Clary punched the invisible force and quickly realised a spell had been used to trap her in the room. "Why are you doing this to me? I never supported my father and I have not done anything wrong against you." Clary asked.

"you need not worry at this moment in time. Your bathroom door has been unlocked, there are plenty of clothes in the wardrobe and some art supplies in the draws. I shall not harm you Clarissia." and that was the last thing he said before leaving the room with Clary trapped inside.

Clary Turned around again and looked around the room. Although she was practically a prisoner she found slight comfort in the fact the room resembled her real one. She walked over to the bathroom door and gently pushed it open. The bathroom was plain and very similar to hers. Rather than being full of half empty shampoo bottles all it contained was a bottle of shower gel, shampoo and conditioner as well as a small pile of towels, a tooth brush and toothpaste. As Clary looked around the room she could tell the man wasn't planning on letting Clary leave for quite a long time.

Clary came back out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Why would somebody kidnap her yet still make her comfortable and not harm her' she thought. Feeling exhausted Clary swung her legs on to the bed. She sat up against the pillows, she desperately needed to sleep, but every bone in her body ached, and her head pounded each time she moved. Clary was too scared to go to sleep so she sat on the bed staring at the blank sheet of nothingness which was outside her window.


	32. Chapter 32: Batted and bruised

Once Alec left Jace he decided to go outside and get some fresh air. he took the elevator down and got a shock as he looked towards the front doors of the institute. There was a body left in a heap next to the door. Alec didn't need to see the persons face to know who it was...

"Issabelle? ISSABELLE! " he screamed. Alec ran towards his sister but she did not move. Alec looked around him, the hall was empty and there was no indication how she had ended up there. Alec pulled her hair off her face so he could see her, she was drip white and had clearly lost weight. Alec drew out his steal are applied runes to Issabelles skin. He sat down and pulled his sister into his arms. As he was holding her he wondered if she was still possessed, he thought about finding help in case she was and this was a trick but he couldn't take the risk. Issabelle was still his sister whether she was herself or not.

"Issabelle, Issabelle, come on its me Alec, open your eyes little sister your okay" Alec whispered. He placed a hand on her shoulder an gently shook her until her eyes slowly fluttered open. Once she could open her eyes tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's alright your safe. What happened? "Alec asked.

"I don't know? How did I get here? A minute ago I was braiding Clary's hair... I don't understand Alec" Issabelle felt scared, weak and vulnerable. She looked up at her brother who was still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Issabelle that was a week ago. You've been missing, you where kidnapped." Alec awnsred. Issabelles eyes widened and her whole body began to shake and tremble. She snuggled into her brothers chest and clung on to his as tightly as she could. Alec lifted Issabelle up and carried her back towards the library.

Alec managed to open the library door with Issabelle in his arms. She was falling asleep in his arms and unable to concentrate. Maryce jumped to her feet and dashed to Alecs side. "Issabelle!"she shouted. "Is she still...possessed?" she asked. Alec shook his head. "I don't think so Magnus needs to look at her. She was unconscious at the entrance." As he spoke he carefully placed Issabelle in the arm chair which was closest to the fire places. Issabelles temperature had dropped dangerously low. Alec quickly found a blanket and wrapped her up in it. Finally he nodded towards Magnus and pulled Maryce away from Issabelles side so Magnus could determined whether or not she was still controlled by the mystery warlock.

As Magnus examined Issabelle the library doors swung open and Jace stepped in. He looked around the room he could see his sister from where she was laid but as he stepped forward he finally set his gaze on her. She was beaten and badly bruised. It was clear that she hadn't eaten, her face was thinner than normal and had to colouring.

"As far as I can tell she is not still under the warlocks procession. But I believe her memories have been wiped." Magnus stated. Jace stepped closer perched on the edge of Issabelles chair. He lent over her and took off his Jacket and tucked it under hear head to make her comfortable. He stroked her hair of her cheeks and kissed her for head. "what happened?" he asked. Alec explained how he found her and that all she remembers was Braiding Clary's hair. "Then she doesn't know about Clary, does she?" Nobody spoke. As Jace took hold of her hand she squeezed his and looked towards him. "What don't I know about Clary?. Where is she?" Issabelle questioned.

Jace met his sisters gaze. "Clary's pregnant. About 5 months on. It sounds impossible but I'll explain when you had some rest." Issabelles quickly got lost in confusion. "Wait what? Clary's pregnant, and so far on? Why didn't I know?" she asked. Jace shook his head, "you need to rest Issabelle." he said. But Issabelle asked again. Jace looked around the room, "Clary's missing. The same person who took you has taken her. We think he wants to take her...our baby." Speechless Issabelle looked towards her mother and cried even more.

"Why did he take me?" Issabelle asked. The room fell silent nobody wanted to be the one who had to tell her what she had done. "What did I do? Did I hurt Clary? Is that why she's missing?" she asked. Maryce grasped her daughters hands. "It wasn't your thought Issabelle. You were controlled by a Warlock." she said. Not wanting Issabelle to be blamed for what had happened. "No Mum that's not what I asked." Issabelle protested. "What did i do to Clary?" she turned to her brother, "Tell me Jace!" she shouted.

"Issabelle, you did hurt Clary, you kept shouting at her and following her. You hit Clary and left her on the ground. But it's not your fault Issy I don't blame you for any of it." Jace said. Tears had gathered in his eyes has he looked towards the floor trying to hide his broken heart.

"It's My Fault then. I hurt Clary and let this happen to her? I hit her. " Issabelle shouted before standing up and running towards the door. Alec grabbed his sisters arm in an attempt to stop her but it failed. "Leave me alone Alec. I want to be alone." she said as she pushed her brother away and slammed the door shut behind her.

Issabelle ran to her room. Once she stepped inside she threw herself on her bed and buried herself in the covers.

 ** _Leave a review xxx_**


	33. Chapter 33: His name

_**Last chapter for today. leave a review xxx**_

After a while Issabelle plucked up the courage to look at her phone. She had 4 Voice mail messages. The first was from Alec: "Issabelle it's me. Jace says your acting strange, call me." The second message was also from Alec: "Issabelle what's going on. You hit Clary? Call me now!" Alecs tone defiantly wasn't a happy one.

A single tear slipped down her cheeks. She moved on to the next messages. They were both from Simon. "Hi Issabelle, please can I talk to you Clary told me something and I don't think I can keep it a secret m worried about her, just call me back okay." and that was the end of the message. Issabelle finally reached her last voice mail. she clicked listen and put her phone on speaker mode.

"Look Issabelle I don't know if you can hear this or not but if you can just know I love you don't forget that. we will get you home I promise."

After staring at her phone for what seemed like hours she decided to call the one person she wanted to speak to. Issabelle lifted the phone up and dialled Simons number. After a few rings Simon eventually picked up. "Issabelle?" he asked. in a small muffled voice she awnsred "It's me Simon, the real me I'm home." Simon let out a sigh of relife. "Oh Issy I've been so worried how are you?... sorry that's a silly question." he said. Issabelle laughed "I'm okay I guess. Can we meet? I need you." she asked. Issabelle what's not the kind of girl who admits they needs help she's strong and independent but right now, all she wanted was to be held in his arms and be told everything is okay. "I'll be there in twenty minutes" Simon said before Hanging up the phone.

Issabelle quickly got dressed and snuck out of her room and quietly walked towards the entrances to the institute. She slipped out side and waited for Simon.

Eventually Clary had fallen asleep. her exhaustion had taken over but she woke up feeling worse than she felt before. Clary opened her eyes and looked around the room, part of her had hoped it was all just a bad dream but she knew she wasn't that lucky. Clary's stomach growled with hunger. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten or drank anything. her body was weak and she could barley pull herself to sit at the edge of the bed. Clary shouted out "Hello? are you there?" but got no response. "You can't keep me in here without food or water. you do know there's two of us." she shouted. Clary wasn't usually so forward but the mixture of hormones, exhaustion and hunger was really having a impact on her. She stood up and walked towards the door. she loudly knocked on it 5 times.

After a few moments the door handle rattled, clary stepped back as the door opened and valentines brother stepped inside. In his hands he held a tray. he placed the tray down on a small table and gestured Clary towards it. slowly Clary stepped towards the table and sat down. On the tray was a large Sunday roast meal. The hunger shone through Clarys eyes. She glanced at the man who nodded his head towards her, she picked up the cutlery and tucked in to her meal. The Man Laughed and sat down opposite her.

"Clarrisia, you needed not to shout, just knock on the door and i will come to you." Clary lowered her cutlery and looked towards her uncle. she spoke "I don't know your name." The Man looked towards Clary. "You may call me Jacob." he answered. A look of puzzlement crossed Clarys face "Is that your name or just what I should call you?" she asked. Jacob smiled. "You're a wise girl Clarrisia like your farther." he answered. Clary glared at him. "I'm nothing like my farther" she spat.

Jacob looked towards his niece "He was once a good man. A man your mother loved, a man you could of been proud to call your father. until he changed. Valentine traded the people he loved for power, he did unspeakable things which I am sure you have been told Clarrisia. However what my brother did to me has never been told to anyone after all these years my family believed I was dead after what he did I never had the strength to tell them the truth." His voice was cold. As Clary looked up at him she couldn't help but feel sorry for him even after all he had done too her. "What did he do to you?" she asked her uncle.

"The truth is not pretty Clarrisia." he said.

Let me know what you think xxx


	34. Chapter 34: The truth hurts

_**Will upload 2 more chapters tomorrow. curious to see how many people are reading, leave a review if you are xxx**_

As Issabelle waited for Simon it had began to rain. She sat on the top of the steps watching the mundanes pass by without a second glance at the institute. Rain soaked through Issabelles clothing but she didn't care, all she could think about was Simon. After a few more minutes familiar voice grabbed Issabelles attention.

"Issabelle." Simon called.

Issabelle jumped up, ran through the institute gates straight into Simon arms. "Simon, your here" she whispered. She pulled away from him slightly but still remained in his arms. Issabelle looked into Simon eyes. "Of course I am Issabelle"

Issabelle leant forward and pulled Simons lips onto hers. She slid her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his. She loved the way Simon kissed her, he kissed her as if she was fragile and delicate. Simons hands pulled Issabelles hips against his before one letting his hands slide up her back. The rain poured of their faces, coating their lips as the kissed. Issabelle parted from Simons lips, she was breathless, her heart pounded in her chest. "Simon" she breathed "go to the downworlder entrance we can talk in there. I'll meet you in five minutes." Without giving him time to reply she pulled away and ran into the institute.

Jace had been stood at the library window watching Issabelle and Simon. His heart shattered seeing them together, holding the person they love, wrapped up in each other's arms and never wanting to let go of the person they love. Jace knew there was a chance he would never be able to hold Clary like that again. His hands clenched at his sides he knew he she feel angry, hurt and upset but now he just felt numb. Without Clary by his side he felt empty and unable to function without her. After Watching Issabelle run back into the institute he knew she was bring Simon in the downworlder entrance, so he stepped away from the window and set off the join the couple realising that Simon did not know that Clary is missing.

Jace caught up to Issabelle just before she went through the door to the downworlder entrance. "Wait Issy" he shouted, "Simon doesn't know everything yet.. he doesn't know Clarys missing, I haven't had time to tell him yet. It's difficult". Issabelle shook her head. "It will break his heart. Clary is like a sister to him, how do we tell him, I barley understand it myself." she stuttered tears welled up in her eyes. Jace took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I don't understand it either but we need to tell him Issy." Issabelle nodded her head slightly and together they walked through the door way towards simon.

They stepped into the room and walked over to Simon, Issabelle tried to hide her tears but her emotions where too strong. Simon pulled her towards him and wrapped her up in his arms. Simon turned to speak to Jace "Where's Clary is she alright?" but before Jace spoke Simon knew his answer wasn't going to be a good one. "She gone.." Jace answered "Somebody took her." he couldn't bring himself to look at Simon.

"What the do you mean she's gone? why aren't we out looking for her?" Simon protested. Jace shook his head "I could have died... the warlock cracked my skull. I don't remember it though. we don't know where Clary is." as he spoke Jace felt disappointed more and more disappointed with himself although this situation wasn't his fault. Simon was angry but maintained his thoughts. "What do we do now? do you think she's..." Simon fumbled over his words but Jace finished his sentence for him. "Alive? yes he wants something from her. he wants the baby."

"In case you're not aware of the things I've gone through I can assure you that I'm fully aware that the truth is not pretty!" Clary shouted. "I don't understand, On one had you've kidnapped me and on the other you make a glamour of my original room to make me comfortable? Why don't you tell me the truth, Why am I here?" Clary slammed her cutlery down on her plate and folded her arms. "Tell me the truth not riddles!".

Jacob looked towards Clary but his expression did not change he remained calm and barley even flinched. "Once Valentine started to experiment with demon blood he needed somebody to be his guinnipig but he needed to use somebody with angel blood to experiment on." he took a deep breath before he continued. "My brother and I never got along, Our mother knew he was hiding dark secrets she was scared of him. Scared of her own son. I confronted my brother about his behaviour but it did not end well. He knocked me out cold and locked me in a room. A basement to be exact. He told my mother I had died in a tragic accident and kept me there for many years." Clary interrupted him, "In the Wayland manor house. I've been there." with barley even a acknowledgement that Clary had spoken he began talking again.

"Once he was able to abstract demon blood he started injecting it into me. He would bleed out all of my angel blood so I had only pure demon blood in my system. He wasn't happy with the results, even with the mortal cup he could never fully control me as my angel blood reproduced I was able to defy him, resist his commands. Eventually all the demon blood would leave my system and once it did. he tried over and over again but always got the same results." Looking at his niece he could see the confusion in her eyes. "It sounds impossible but Valentine found a way to give me powers which the demon blood contained but it came at a price. One that you are going to pay Clarissia."

"I don't understand, I thought valentines experiments failed before the mortal war took place. Why didn't he use you if the demon blood gave you their abilities?" She asked. Clary was much calmer than before, the overload of information was hard to process.

"Although in so ways his experiment was a failure but in others it was not. As he grew stronger my brother learnt how to trap demons, keep them help within a object so their power could always be harnessed. Without their defiance. As you know Clarissia demons cannot technically die, so the power is consistent. Valentine Managed to capture a greater demon and trap it with in a small diamond. He chose a diamond because they are almost impossible to destroy. By placing the diamond inside someone that person is able to harness the demons power as and when they choose to." He paused and looked door. "That is enough for one day I believe. If you need anything just knock." Jacob rose from his seat and walked towards the door.

"No please wait I don't understand, I'm not being defiant against you please tell me the truth." she asked. Her voice contained fear and panic 'How is this possible and what does it have to do with me' she thought. Questions and facts spun around in her head causing confusion and disbelief. in a click of his finger she was frozen, unable to move of speak all she could do was watch her uncle.

"Clarissia I have said that is enough for one day! You shall listen to me and obey me child or I will take your comforts away and leave you in a cell with nothing but concrete walls! I don't want to hear you for the rest of the day, if you shout or knock there will be consciences! Don't test my hostility Clarissia Morgensteine." Jacob yanked the door open and stepped out of the room, with another click of his fingers Clary was free to move again but before she even drew a breath the door had slammed and she was alone.


	35. Chapter 35: Hidden memories

**_Will upload more later but I think I've lost some readers. If your still reading let me know, if there's anything you want to read in the story tell me your idea's either by review or PM me xxx_**

"What do we do now then?" Simon asked. Issabelle was still tightly wrapped up in his arms, her tears had stopped but she still couldn't find the words to speak. Jace shoved his hands into his pockets, " We were just about to have a meeting but then Alec found Issabelle. They think we may be able to track Clary but it would need much more power than a regular tracking spell." he finally looked up. "She could be anywhere. Issabelle we should go upstairs to work out a plan."

Issabelle shook her head in disagreement "I want to stay with Simon... Can't they come down here he should know what's happening too." Jace paced around the room "Issabelle you can call Simon later. Clary is our priority right now. Look I'm sorry I understand you both confused and scared but your letting your emotions effect you judgement. Yes you haven't seen each other for a while but Clary is in danger for all we know she could be dead. Your relationship can wait. Family are important right now." Jace was firm with Issabelle but again she shook her head. "Yes Jace family is important but Simon is like a brother you Clary. He needs to be a part of this." she stated. "very well" Jace said "how about you call Simon off your phone and put the speaker phone on. That way we can go back to the library and Simon can stay here. Agreed? "

With a small nod the couple accepted and Jace and Issabelle returned to the library.

As they walked through the library doors the others where deep in conversation. Issabell pulled out her phone, dialled Simons number and put it on loud speaker so he could listen easier. Jace walked straight to Alec's side. "What do we do now then?" he asked. "How do we get Clary back?" The room remained silent for a moment, Jace focused his attention on Magnus "Can you track her?"

" Not yet. First things first we need to know what Issabelle saw, Although you had no control over your body your mind was still active, you saw everything he saw, listened to everything he did. thought what he thought and felt what he felt. By accessing this knowledge we may have more clues about the location and his plans"

Maryce interrupted "How can you access her memory I thought only the silent broths could do such things?"

Magnus rose to his feet "Ahh there is always there is always a mark that spoils perfection and an exit to a sealed room." After looking at everyone's baffled faces he decided to explain without using metaphors or riddles. "The way the warlock possessed Issabelle was not like a ordinary case, Whether it was through torture of not Issabelle made a agreement to allow the warlock in to her body. because of this agreement the warlock could only suppress your memories rather than erasing them completely." Magnus sat back down in his seat.

Issabelle was defiantly Confused, "I don't understand if i still have those memories why can't I remember them when I choose to?" Simon's voice spoke through the phone making everyone jump. "Wait does that mean she will have to use the soul sword like Clary did?" he asked. "No, this is much different, Issabelle needs to find the key to unlock her memories. The warlock will have hidden them in an object whilst he was here. But the real question is what object are they in." Magnus replied.

Jace through his hands up in the air "That's Impossible there are a million different things within the institute it could be anywhere!" he shouted but Magnus shook his head. "No the object has to be something special to Issabelle in order for the spell to work." he turned to Issabelle we need to search your room, find think of all the things which are special to you I need to examine them."

With a quiet "okay" Issabelle stood up and left the room pulling her phone to her ear so she could speak to Simon. Joclyn was the first to break the newly formed silence, "Honestly Magnus, what are the chances of getting my daughter back?" she asked. Jace's eyes widened, but Magnus put his head down. "Honestly Joclyn. I don't know." Tears ran down Joclyns cheeks as she silently wimped. Jace had anger boiling inside him, there was a book set down on the table next to him. Jace grabbed the book and threw it across the room. He couldn't contain his anger anymore the force of it was too overpowering. "How the hell are we going to get her back, the clave need to be informed and there should be searches for her. There's only so much we can do alone." he shouted. Alec moved forwards to put a hand on his brothers back but Jace only pushed him away. Alec tried to speak to him "Jace.." but Jace wasn't accepting any of it. "Don't Alec" he shouted "All your going to do is say 'It's okay' or 'we will find her' just admit it we don't know the first thing about who has taken her let alone where she is!" Jace turned and kicked the edge of the book case repeatedly. Alec moved to his side once more and dragged Jace away from the cabinet, Jace tried to wrestle out of Alec's arms but he couldn't. Alec pushed him backwards so he was sat in a chair. Without another word Jace slid his hands through his hair and finally let out the tears he had so desperately been holding back.

 ** _let me know your ideas. xxx_**


	36. Chapter 36: A new rune

**_Going to be more action happening from now on. The next chapter is ready to upload. You know the drill :) if you want it leave a review. xxx_**

As the door closed behind Jacob. Clary stood looking at the door for a moment as if she expected something to happen. After a few minutes she turned and walked away from the door. As she looked around the room she remembered that Jacob had said their where art supplies. She walked over to where he had told her they where and carried them over to her bed. Clary usually sat and leaned over the paper whilst she drew but after quickly realising it was no longer possible whilst your heavily pregnant Clary pulled the pillows up and placed them behind her back. She leant back and pulled the sketch pad on to her knee. She picked up the tin of pencils and forced it open. They were all neatly aliened with pointed ends. Clary picked out the slimiest pencil and gripped it within her small hand. She hovered the pencil over the paper. She had no idea what to draw. Clary closed her eyes and thought about the people she loved. what where they doing now, where they looking for her? she thought, how could they find her?

As thoughts spun around in Clary's mind. tears slipped down her cheeks. She thought about Jace, the way it felt when she was in his arms, his face when she told him she loved him. Clary smiled thinking about all their happy memories. She moved her hand and rested it on her baby bump. As Clary's hand stopped still a small movement tapped against it. Clary moved her hand in a circular shape around her stomach. Memories of Jace came flooding back to her again. How worried he was about her, his face when she told him he was going to be a farther. How they just spent the night silently snuggled up in each other's hands.

Whilst lost in thought Clary felt her hand twitching. There was a flash of light and Clary closed her eyes. A pattern appeared to Clary, a mixture of swirls, lines and shapes, within the lines there where images appearing. split second pictures of Jace. Clary's hand tensed and began to draw the shapes and lines she was seeing. Her and moved around the pad lightly drawing faint lines. Clary quickly realised a new rune was what she was drawing. As she drew her pencil never left the page, her hand flowed in one continual shape. With another flash in Clary's eyes the images presented in her mind finally disappeared and Clary opened her eyes to see the completed sketch of a rune she had drawn.

Clary stared at the rune for a moment, she knew it wasn't a rune from the grey book but it seemed familiar. After studying the rune for a few moments Clary realised why it seemed so familiar. The rune was made up of a collection of other runes. The multiple runes where traced over each other linking them all into you one. There was runes of love, promise, the sight and health alongside runes of strength, protection, faith, and angelic power. Out of all the runes the rune which resembles the sight was drawn with more force than the others. The rune was central and bold.

Clary's heart skipped a beat, She had created another new rune but usually the name of the rune identifying it's power would also come to her in a vision but this time there was no name. Clary looked around her room to see where her steal was but reality quickly dawned on her, if Jacob had taken her weapons then he wouldn't have left her steal especially since he was aware of Clary's unique powers.

Clary leant over the book, her tears rand down her face and splashed on to the page but as they did the rune began to change. Clary's eyes widened the lines she had faintly drawn grew bolder. A metallic light shined off the book as the rune sparkled. Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing, the rune she had draw was changing in front of her eyes, she gripped the book tightly and watched as the lines moved around the page and the shape of the rune changed into a large circle. Clary took in a harsh breath and gasped as the image changed once again and Clary had never felt so relived in all her life...

After Jace slumped down in the chair and had given up resisting Alec. The room fell silent. Little had they realised that church had wandered into the library. Church was very clever and often knew things before other people did. He was a very quiet cat and only made noise when he wanted to show you something. The cat walked over to the desk, he sat on the floor and started to meow. Alec looked at the cat but just assumed that it wanted attention. He bent down and petted the cat for a moment but the cat simply ignored him. Church remained focused on the desk and continued to meow.

Jace's whole body tensed "What's wrong with that stupid cat now?" he snapped. As he looked up the cat took a few Step's back and jumped on to the desk. Once on top church used his paw to flick away a piece of paper. Underneath was a plain black book with no writing on to indicate what It was. The cat placed one paw on the book and meowed once again. Magnus raised his eyebrows and quickly jumped out of his seat. "Church is trying to tell us something. What is that book?" he asked. Alec slowly lent forward and picked up the book "I'm not sure?" he held the book up and looked at the others. Once locking eyes on the book Jace shot out of his seat. "It's Clary's sketch book. Why would he show us this?" he asked. Alec passed the book to Jace who quickly flicked through it."There's not much in here, just a few doodles " Jace said.

as he finished speaking the book started to vibrate in his hands. He took a few steps back and placed the book on the small table that was central to where everyone was seated. Jace knelt down in front of the book, bewildered by its movement. He stretched out his left hand to touch the book but before he made contact with it the book flew open, Jace quickly pulled his hand away as the pages started to turn all by itself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the book he herd Maryce gasp and could see Jocyln moved to his side out of the corner of his eye. With another meow from church the pages stopped Turing and the book settled down.

Joclyn was glued to Jace's side. As they looked down on the page a large circle had been drawn on it but they both knew this was no ordinary picture. Joclyn gripped Jace's hand and together they lent over the book and looked into the circle.

 ** _I will also upload a drawing of the rune Clary Created. Leave a review. xxx_**


	37. Chapter 37:Through the book

_**Seem to have lost quiet a few readers, absolutly gutted :(. Not a long chapter but will upload tomorrow. Leave a review xxx**_

As Clary's eyes focused on what she could see through the circle in her book what she saw instantly made her cry but this time the tears where of joy.

"Oh my God. Jace!" she breathed. Her gripped tightened on the book. "Mum" Clary shook her head in disbelief. She saw movement behind her mum and Jace, suddenly Alec, Maryce and Magnus all appeared in the picture too. Jace was speechless there was a million things he wanted to say but they couldn't break past his amazement.

"Clary?" Alec questioned. "Wow, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Clary shook her head "I'm alight, he hasn't hurt me. I don't think he wants to hurt me." she answer. As Clary focused her attention on Jace she saw how drained he looked, his skin was dry and his hair was a mess. His eyes had red rings around them and his hands were shaking. "Jace. I'm okay as far as I know the baby is too. I can feel loads of movement." she said. Jace took a big gulp and finally spoke. "Clary, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left your side. I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault. " he said but Clary shook her head. "Don't think like that Jace please just stay strong...for me." she whispered.

Joclyn looked at her daughter she could only see the top of Clary's stomach but was gobsmacked to see her 17 year old daughter heavily pregnant. "Clary. I wish you had come to me sooner." she said. Clary nodded her head "I know mum."

Alec quickly changed the convocation back to what was really important. "Clary you need to tell us everything you know we need as much information as we can get to find you. Who has taken you?"he asked. After a moment of silence Clary finally plucked up the courage to answer Alec's question. "Valentines brother...he told me to call him Jacob but I don't think that's his real name."Jocyln shook her head. "No valentine didn't have a brother it must be a lie." she stated. Clary looked at her mother through the book "It's not mum, he wasn't raised as a shadowhunter that's why nobody has heard of him. Valentine did something to him, he kept him locked up inside the Wayland manner house"

Jace's eyes widened "In the basement. Where the angel was?" he asked. Clary nodded her head. "yes he told me valentine would drain his angel blood out of him and replace it with demon blood but it didn't have the results he wanted." she answered. Jace leant forward towards the book. "why has he taken you then? What's he doing to you?" Clary could see the fear in Jaces eyes."He's not doing anything to me, I think he wants the baby. He will come in my room and talk to me. He told me the truth about valentine today. But all of a sudden he got angry and left. It's confusing. Jacob created a glamour of my room, it's like my room at the institute he bought clothes and bought me a sketch pad and pencils too. He's trying to make me comfortable and safe. I don't understand he says he won't hurt me yet I'm trapped here." she answered..

"Have you got any idea where you are?" Alec asked but Clary shook her head whilst speaking "he won't let me leave the room and I can't see anything out of my window. Just a sheet of white." Clary could see Alec's body stiffen. "We will get you home Clary, somehow okay?" his voice was soft, caring and supportive. "I hope so." she said quietly.

The image within the circle began to blur. Jace took hold of the book. "Clary. Clary" he shouted but got no reply. Clary had also picked up the book when the image started to swirl and pulled it closer to her face. "what's happening" she asked "Jace, mom please talk to me." she shouted.

Jace shook his head " the pictures fading. where losing the image, I can't hear her... Clary? Clary... I love you never forget that." and with the end of his sentence the image disappeared and the circle morphed back into its rune form. Clary's hands trembled as she held the book. "I love you too." she whispered. She pulled the book close to her chest and cradled it in her arms as she cried herself to sleep.

Please Leave a review xxx


	38. Chapter 38: The Photo

**_Only one chapter today. I Know I am begging but please leave reviews or PM me. Thank You xxx_**

Once image of Clary disappeared Jace's grip on the book tightened. He shook his head. "No. No Clary... Get her back, there must be a way I can at least talk to her again. There must be!" he shouted but he already knew the answer to his own question. "Please, I can't live without her..." he whispred.

Maryce quickly stood up and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. "Tell me exactly what she said, if we right it all down we can send a message straight to the clave. They should help us, if this man is as powerful as valentine was then Clary could be in serious trouble." Alec nodded and moved towards his mother. Together the wrote down the information that Clary had given.

Magnus moved towards Jace who was motionless staring in to the book. "Jace. let me take the book, it may help me find the location of where Clary is being kept." Slowly Magnus gripped the book but Jace didn't let go. "Jace, look at me. I can help you find her but you need to listen to what Clary said, stay strong for her Jace because if one of us breaks I think we all will." without a word Jace let go of the book passing it into Magnus's hands. Magnus set the book down and hovered his hands over it. A blue glows surrounded His hands, small specks of light rose from the book and created a orb of light. Magnus moved his hands around the orb and closed them around it as the orb was finally concealed within his hands the light faded away.

Magnus shook his head as he meet Alec's eyes. "All I can see is the room Clary is in. and as it is a glamour version of her normal room it doesn't give us any help. But I suggest that the book is with anyone at all times in case there's a chance we can contact her again." Magnus Nodded his head. "I'm going to go help Isabelle. Anyone coming?" he asked. Jace roes to his feet and walked over to the library door and Magnus followed. leaving just Maryce and Jocyln in the library.

Joclyn hadn't moved or spoken since they lost their connection with Clary. She couldn't move Clary was everything to her. She thought about the years she had spent hiding Clary from the Shadow world to keep her safe. she questioned how she could have never knew about Jacob or how any of this was even possible. As she started around the room her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Jace, Alec and Magnus walked up to Issabells room in silence. They pushed the door open to reveal the mess Issabelle had frantically created looking for a object her memories could be hidden in. At first Alec couldn't see his sister, he looked toward Issabelles mirror and in the reflection he could see his sister slouched down at the side of her bed with her head buried under her arms.

Alec stepped around everything sprawled out across the floor and moved to his sisters side. He crouched down next to her but she just pushed him away. Issabells whole body was trembling, she was choking on her own tears. As she coughed and spluttered Alec grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her face. "Issabelle look at me. look at me Issabelle you need to calm down. " Issabelle shook her head "I Cant. I Can't" she shouted. "I don't know what I should look for. How can I help when I don't know what I'm looking for. It's my fault..." .

Jace crossed the room and moved to Issabelles side. He pulled Issabelle up in to his arms and held her tightly. Issabelle wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and clung on to him. Jace held Issabelle until her tears stopped. finally he moved towards the bed and sat down pulling Issabelle next to him. The room was silent other than the sound of Issabelles sniffles. Alec and Magnus had began to tidy Issabelles room. Slowly she stood up and joined Alec and Magnus. After Half an hour the room looked reasonably tidy.

A photograph caught Jaces eye, he walked across the room and picked up the photo frame. As Jace turned over the photo his heart tightened. The photograph was of Max the day he was born. He smiled down at it. Such a innocent little boy who life was snatched away from him. "Issabelle where does this go?" he asked She walked across the room "Where did you find this it's usually next to my bed?" Jace shook his head. "I found it here next to the bathroom door" he answered. Issabelle took the photo from Jace, she smiled down at the photo. "The day Max was born, Alec took this photo I wouldn't let him hold Max until he did." She paused, He poor baby brother she would do anything to bring him back. "I don't understand why it's over here though?" Issabelle passed the photo over to her brother.

"could you have moved it looking for the object?" Alec asked. Issabelle shook her head. "No I haven't touched it, have any of you moved it?" everybody in the room shook their heads. Alec's eyes widened. "Issabelle if your sure you haven't moved it and we haven't maybe somebody else has?" he suggested.

"Wait" said Issabelle " The object had to be something that was important to me. ever since we lost Max I've had that picture by my bed. I say goodnight to him every night" A single tear ran down her cheek as she spoke. "I think this might be it. Nothing means more to me than Max."

Magnus steeped forward "If I may Issabelle I will check the photo and see if it has been exposed to any magic?" Slowly Issabelle passed the picture to Magnus. "keep it safe." she said before turning and walking into her bathroom clicking the door closed behind her.

Alec and Jace turned to face Magnus "Do you think this could be it?" Alec asked. a smile appeared across Magnus's face. "I don't think that her memories are here Alexander. I Know they are!"

 ** _Thanks for reading. Leave a_** ** _review_** **** ** _xxx_**


	39. Chapter 39: Scratches

_**Sorry I'ts only a short filler chapter. will upload more tomorrow, too worn out to do a longer chapter my health problems are having a flare . but will upload one with Isabelle's memories in tomorrow! Big thank you to the people who have left reviews really made my**_

Once Issabelle came out of the bathroom Magnus and the shadow hunter rushed back to the library. Issabelle burst through the doors. "We found it..Mum I got the object it was max! A photo of max." Maryce shot up out of her chair and pulled her into a hug, Joclyn however didn't move. She remained seated staring into the fire place. Maryce took hold of the photograph and held it close to her heart "My Max. My little Hero!" she whispered. She passed the photo to Magnus who laid it down on the table.

" I need a few things for the spell to work but it won't take too long to prepare. Alexander I need chalk. In order to channel the photograph to Issabelle the need to both be in separate circles. They look similar to mandalas but are much darker meaning." he looked towards his boyfriend and slipped out of the library.

Jace hadn't spoke since he came in the room. Issabelle was still talking to her mother. Jace moved across the room and sat down at Joclyns side . At first Jace thought she was sat there for some time alone, but her arms told a much different story. As Jace looked at Joclyns hands they where coated in blood. She was violently scratching her arms tearing her skin open. Jace was horrified "Jocyln stop, your bleeding" he said. Joclyn blanked Jace, her hands continued to scratch and claw at her arms. Jace moved so he was sat directly in front of her but she didn't react it was as if she could see through him. Jace grasped her wrists and pulled her arms apart. "Jocyln!" he shouted. "Jocyln stop."

Jocyln shook her head. She had not realised what she was doing to herself. Joclyn looked down at her arms. "It didn't hurt, h-how could I do this?. I'm going mad... Mad. Why would I do this?" seeing the blood she had tears running down her face. Her voice was full of panic. Her breathing quickened as she took short quick breaths her head started to spin and swirl. She was on the brink of passing out when finally Jace caught her attention. He kept hold of Joclyns wrists. "Jocyln listen to me... Listen at me!" he said. "It will be okay, we found the object that holds Issabelles memories. We can find Clary.". Joclyn didn't look at Jace but said "I hope so Jace."

"Issabelle can you please get me some bandages quickly." Jace shouted within minutes Issabelle was at Jaces side. Jace took the bandages and wrapped up Joclyns arms as Issabelle applied healing runes to her skin. Across the room Alec was helping Magnus prepare for the spell and Maryce was frantically asking questions regarding Isabelle's safety.

Once her wounds where wrapped and beginning to heal Joclyn rose to her feet and moved towards Maryce who gave her a sympathetic hug and reassurance that they where one step Closer to finding Clary.

Jace looked towards his sister who was clearly very nervous. "Do you think you can do this?" Jace asked. She nodded her head but was only putting on a brave face. Jace saw the fear in her eyes, "You'll be okay Issabelle. It's not painful. Magnus said the spell will put you in to a sleep, so you will witness your memories like a dream." Jace only spoke quietly to hide his own fear.

"It's not that I'm afraid of Jace, I can handle pain but we don't know what I'm going to see" Issabelle said. she gripped her brothers hand. "I'm not sure i want to see what he did to me Jace...but I'll do it for Clary." Jace pulled Issabelle into a hug. "Thank you Issy. I love you" he said. Issabelle smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Alec and Magnus finally finished preparing for the spell. "Issabelle are you ready?" Magnus asked. without speaking Issabelle moved forward and stood in the centre of the circle. Magnus turned to the others "You all need to step back, the spell requires a lot of energy. Are we all ready?" he asked. Everyone moved away from the circle and Magnus stepped forward and placed the photo in the second circle. He then stood directly between the circles placing a hand over each one.

As Magnus began to chant the spell Issabelle could feel herself growing weaker and weaker her eyes fluttered shut and she dropped to the floor falling into a deep sleep.

 ** _Sorry its only short. Will do loads_** ** _tomorrow_** ** _._**

 ** _leave a review._**


	40. Chapter 40: Dreaming Memories

_**Hey I'm back, sorry I**_ _ **couldn't**_ __ _ **post yesterday. Its difficult to explain but anyone who has read my profile will know that i have a medical condition know as M.E (**_ _ **Myalgic Encephalopathy) so when i have Flares or a 'bad day' small tasks are really difficult and i struggle to concentrate. Having a bad flare at the moment hence why my updates are a bit hit and miss. Anyway I'm not sure whether or not i like this chapter but oh well. a bit of action included as Issabelle dreams about her memories. Leave a review or PM me xxx**_

Once Issabelle fell asleep she instantly began to dream.

Issabelle opened her eyes reveal that she was sat down bound to a chair. Her hands and feet where tide down by shackles. Issabelle struggled against them but she couldn't move. She shook her whole body in hope that the hope chair would move but it didn't. It was stuck solid to the ground. "Help! Help!" Issabelle screamed. Her voice echoed around the room but no one come to her rescue. She was in a small room with no widows or even a door. How can I be in a room with no entrance or exit. she thought. Her head pounded with pain and her heart beat slammed against her chest.

"Issabelle Lightwood. Daughter of Maryce and Robert. It is good to meet you." said cold chilling voice, it was defiantly a man's voice she thought. Issabelles eyes widened she struggled and tried to move again but it was impossible. footsteps echoed around the room. Issabelle clenched her eyes shut as the cold voice spoke again. "Now Issabelle I am going now your help, there are two ways we can go about this, you can either corporate with me or you can resist and we do it the hard way." The man remained out of Issabelles sight. She could feel him move closer to her breathing down the back of her neck. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder. Issabelle remained as still as she possibly could be too frightened to speak.

"Now Issabelle. I need access to Clarrissia Fairchild and you are going to grant me that access. You are going to give me control of your body and mind whether you like it or not." He said with a harsh tone. Issabelle shook her head "No. Never!" she snapped. The hand which was gripped on her shoulder moved on to the back of neck. His hand squeezed her throat cutting off her breathing. Issabelle coughed and spluttered, her faced turned into a bright red colour and her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure about that Issabelle? would you like to reconsider?" he asked. Issabelle thought against him. The Man laughed he let go of Issabelles throat and moved in front of her so she could finally see his face.

Issabelle continued to cough and splutter, her throat was painfully dry and tears streamed down her face. She took in 3 large deep breaths before looking up at her kidnapper. Issabelle initially looked towards his feet. He was wearing black shadowhunter gear. As her eyes drifted upwards he had a weapons belt much like the one Alec always wore. Next she saw a black leather jacket over a slim fitting black shirt. Issabelle could clearly see that the man was very strong, he had a tall broad build with very large solid muscles. Finally she looked at his face. "Valentine" she breathed.

"Not quite Issabelle but your very close." The man leaned down to Issabelle placing his hands on her and slowly run them up her arms. The hair on Issabelles neck stood up and her whole body stiffened. "Don't touch me." Issabelle snapped. she turned away from the man trying to hide her fear. The man growled, his moved his hands again and grasped either sides of Issabelles face and forced her to look at him. "Its decision time Issabelle. Will you help me willingly or not?" he asked. Issabelle tried to pull her head out of his grasp but it didn't work. "NO!" Issabelle spat. One of the man's large hands slapped Issabelle across her face leaving a large red handprint behind. A smile crept across the man's face "As you wish Issabelle. Bring the boy In." he shouted. with a click of his fingers a door appeared on the far side of the room. The door swung open and a tied up male body was pushed through the door. the person rolled themselves over to look around the room and Issabelles heart broke in two. "Simon..."

"Simon! what the hell, what did you do to him?" Issabelle demanded Simon was gagged and unable to speak. The Man laughed once more, he raised his right leg and booted Simon in the stomach causing him to curl up in a ball of pain. "STOP IT!" Issabelle screamed. "STOP! STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!" Despite Issabelles shouts she was ignored. The Man continued to kick Simon, causing blood to spill out the his mouth and his whole body began to shake. Simon rolled round the floor in pain unable to defend himself. The man began to laugh and turned back round to face Issabelle. "Now little miss Lightwood." He hissed. "You have a chance to change your mind you can either join me or I will kill the Daylighter. The decision is yours, you have one minute to make your choice."

Issabelles heart all most jumped out of her chest. What was she supposed to do? either way the people she loved, her family where in danger. "Leave him alone!" she growled. The man took a step closer to her. "What is your answer, will you assist me or not?" he asked. Issabelle remained silent she couldn't choose on one hand her boyfriend, the only person she had ever truly loved who was laid on the floor defenceless and on the other hand there was Clary who was practically her sister in law and somebody Simon would be willing to die for. Issabelle stared at the man in silence unable to give him a answer. He gave his head a slight nod "As you wish..."

The man turned and wrapped his hand around Simons neck hauling him up off the floor. He slammed Simons body against the wall. Issabelle drew a harsh breath as the man's grip tightened on Simons throat. "Now I know I can't choke him to death as he doesn't breath but I can easily bleed him out and make you watch." he stated. The man slammed Simons body against the wall again, again and again until blood poured out of the back of Simons head staining the wall. Issabelle screamed "STOP! STOP!" but the man completely ignored her cries. whilst holding Simon up in the air he slammed him against the wall once more and threw him to the ground. "NO!" Issabelle shouted as she watched her boyfriends body crumple into a heap of blood and broken bones. The man pulled a dagger out of his belt. He crouched down next to Simons body, "Which direction should is choose Miss Lightwood. Small horizontal slits to bleed him out slowly or two long vertical slits to kill him quickly?" he snarled. "Don't touch him!" Issabelle demanded. The man laughed, "Darling you are in no precision to be making demands little girl." he then took his dagger and began to vertical slash the skin open down Simons arms.

"I'll do it!" Issabelle screamed "Just don't hurt him. Please." she begged. The man stood and walked towards Issabelle. She clenched her fists and turned away, she couldn't bring herself to look in to the man eyes but she didn't have much choice. He gripped Issabelle by the neck and forced her to look at him. Tears streamed down her face as she refused to open her eyes. "Look at me" he requested. Issabelle shook her head but his grip tightened. "LOOK AT ME!" he screamed. Issabelle opened her eyes and more tears flooded down her face. "Now is time for the fun part. you are going to give me full control of your body, agreed?" he asked. "Only if you promise that you will let him go." she said. The man let go of her face and stepped backwards. he opened his jacket and pulled a blood bag out of the inside pockets and tossed it towards Simon and finally he spoke once more. "Now let's prepare for the spell, I shall give you a fair warning it will be extremely painful."

Leave a review or PM me xxx


	41. Chapter 41: Not in Control

_**Not had any reviews regarding the last chapter so please leave one. This chapter should explain some of your questions. let me know what you think xxx**_

The Man placed his hands on either side of Issabelles head and rested both of his thumbs on her temples. He forced Isabelle to look straight into his eyes. As he began to chant the spell Issabelle tried to comprehend the words but it was no use. Although Issabelle had a good knowledge of the Latin language her head was pounding the pain was too strong to allow her to focus. "Mens animi, corporis ad corpus, et servi ad dominum I imperio regit . Corpus givien animam meam in conspectu meo." He chanted. Issabelle screamed with pain. she tried to move her head but she couldn't. She tried to fight against the shackles but her arms and legs couldn't move. Issabelle had no control over her own body. Her mind slipped further and further into a strong darkness, as if she was falling asleep. Issabelle tried to resist but the spells power was far too strong for her to fight against. Finally she stopped fighting, stopped resisting the pain and let him in.

A wave of relief brushed over her body, her eyes which had been scrunched up shut fighting the pain where now open. He had taken over and had full control of her body but Issabelle was still there, trapped within her own mind. Issabelles kicked and screamed but her body did not present her actions. All of her captives thoughts and plans joined Issabelles mind. All her own Morals and beliefs where pushed aside and replaced by his. Her body looked up towards the man who she now realised was a warlock. Issabelle felt a twisted smile form across her face. The warlock moved over to where Simons body was discarded on the floor and began to laugh, Issabelle felt her body do the same. With a click of the warlock fingers Simons body began to change, Issabelle wanted to shout to move to his side but she couldn't. The body on the floor was no longer Simons it had changed into a boy, a small child of the fey. "Now, Issabelle I know you can still watch and here me. You where a fool girl! You let your love for that vampire boy cloud your judgement. Shadowhunters are supposed to fight against their emotions and do what must be done. You are weak! Useless! Falling for a stupid little glamour! Did you not learn anything from Clarrisias dealing with my brother, To love child is to destroy." he sniggered.

'Wait he's valentines brother?' Issabelle thought 'Nobody ever mentioned that valentine had a brother' whilst she was lost in thought her body began to move, Issabelle could feel everything her body felt and was inclined to do what the man's mind told her to do. Valentines brother turned and walked out of the room with Issabelle following closely behind him. As her body moved Issabelle took in the environment around her. She was walking down a thin corridor which led on to another room. There were no staircases what Issabelle could see only ladders which lead upwards. The corridor was dark without any windows, leading Issabelle to believe that she was underground.

As they moved into another room the man sat down at a rounded table and gestured for Issabelle to do the same. Her body reacted to his commands. The man didn't have to speak although Issabelle was still able to see through her own eyes Valentines brother could also see through them. Part of his mind was now within Issabelle so even when she wasn't near him he could still control her. He said "Now, rather than just forcing you to do things, I will explain what I want. I want Clarrisia Fairchild and Jace Herondales baby." he paused "Ah pardon me I do forget, you probably don't even know she's pregnant." Issabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Clary's pregnant?' She thought, 'and why would he want her baby'. the man let out a low Chuckle, "I don't even have to tell you Issabelle all you have to do is think and you will understand, I can read your mind in the same way you can read mine, although we share this power there is only one of us whom can make it useful."

Issabelle tried to really focus and think about the possibilities that could explain why he wanted the baby. Issabelle forced herself to forget her own beliefs and thoughts and let the force which was pulling her into his mind pull her in. Thoughts spun around in her head, their where so many possibilities and yet no evidence to support any of them. After a few minutes his thoughts where beginning to become clear to her. She watched Valentines brother who was sat in front of her and although he was not physically speaking, she could hear him talking in her mind, similar to how the silent brothers spoke to people. "Issabelle Lightwood. You are going to help me bring Clary into be reach, The child she carries has a great importance to me. Without that child I shall not live for very long. Although my brother gave me the powers of a warlock he couldn't give me their immortality. The part of the ritual was one he couldn't complete. This child is a decent of my bloodline and has parents who have both been touched by a angel. By Channelling the child's life to my own the last part of the ritual will be completed and the sacrifice of the child's life will give me the immortality I deserve." A grin appeared across his face as he rose to stand again.

The warlock moved across the room and opened a door close to the one they came in through. behind the door was a small room, as the man stepped inside Issabelle followed closely behind him. once both in the small room the door closed and the platform they where stood on began to rise. As Issabelle looked up she realised she was in an elevator. The floor stopped moving and the door reopened leading them into a small regular looking apartment. From where Issabelle was stood she could see out of the window. across the road she could see a row of old boarded up shops which clearly where no longer used and hadn't been for quite some time. Only one of the shops still had a sign on it indicating what it used to be. 'Street cuts'

A sudden flash waved across Issabelle's vision leaving her unable to see anything more.

 ** _This is what the latin spell translates too. If its wrong blame Google_** ** _translator_** **** ** _:) 'Mind to mind, body to body, slave to master I shall control and command. As the body before me is given to my soul.'_**

 ** _leave a review or PM me xxx_**


	42. Chapter 42: Family Blood

**_I'm back, a lot of information her if some of its confusing just go back to where Jacob tell's Clary what her farther did as this continues on from there. Leave a review or PM me. Thanks guys xxx_**

After crying herself to sleep Clary didn't wake up for a few hours. There wasn't any clocks in her room so Clary had no idea what time it was. She sat herself up and looked around the room and down at the clothes she was wearing. They where dampened by her tears. slowly Clary got out of bed and moved over to her wardrobe. She took off the clothes she was wearing and dropped them on the floor. Clary opened the doors and looked at the clothes in front of her. The clothes where all stretchy, she pulled out a green shirt, walked over to the Mirror and held the top up against herself. The colour suited Clary's skin tone perfectly but brought back many memories she was hoping to forget. Clary placed the top down on her bed and looked in the mirror again. She was only wearing her underwear, her stomach was like a foot ball Clary looked in the mirror and wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling its size and shape. from the back Clary didn't even look pregnant unless you could see her walking which had turned into more of a waddle. She wondered what Jace would be thinking if he could see her now. these where the moments couples where supposed to spend together but instead she was alone.

Clary dismissed her thoughts as she desperately tried to hide her tears. Clary pulled a pair of black pants out of her wardrobe and pulled them on, they where stretchy so fit her perfectly. She took the green top and placed it back in the wardrobe and swapped it for a very similar blue top. Once she was dressed Clary walked into the bathroom to was her face but when she returned back into the bedroom she found her uncle sat where he had been earlier waiting for her.

"How did you get in, I didn't here the door open?" she asked. A smile crept across his face. "You're asking the wrong questions. shouldn't you be asking me about what your father did?" Jacob asked. Clary moved to sit down near him, "You told me that valentine learnt how to trap demons, and you told me he gave you warlock powers but I don't understand why you need me?" she stated. Jacob leant forward in his chair "Well remembered Clarrisia. Once your farther entrapped the demon in to the diamond, he realised that if the diamond was within someone's body they would be able to harness the demons powers." Clary quickly interrupted him. "So that's why you have the warlock powers, yet you don't have any demon blood. I still don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" she asked

"Now Clarrisia, this is where things get complicated and why your involvement is necessary. Listen carefully child, You are correct your farther did place the diamond within my body giving me powers stronger than any other warlock except their immortality, he aimed for the diamond to be injected into my muscle but something went wrong now the diamond is travailing towards my heart. When the diamond reaches my heart it will consume me." Jacobs voice was cold, emotionless and firm. Clary looked towards her uncle feeling slightly sorry for him. Jacob didn't choose this it was forced upon him by valentine. Clary spoke again iv a very quiet voice. "So if the diamond reaches your heart will you die or turn into a demon?" she asked. "Clarrisia I will turn into a demon however I do have another option." he said as a bone chilling grin appeared across his face.

"Although I have the powers of a warlock as I have said I do not have their immortality. However I could with your help." Clary was confused "How can I possibly help. I'm nothing like the man you call my father and I do not want anything to do with his experiments." Jacob laughed and rose to his feet and paced around the room. "Ahh Clarrisia you are forgetting that you are also one of his experiments. Anyway there is a ritual which your farther could never complete to grant me my immortality. You are my family Clarrisia so our blood is the same, and child's blood will be the same as well, Meaning our blood is compatible. The ritual to grant me my immortality involves myself consuming every last drop of blood from a family member. Both yourself and Jonathan Herondale have been touched by an angle, your child's blood will contain much more angle blood than any other shadowhunter ever has. If I channel your child's life and take every last drop of their blood it will forever protect my heart from the demon within my body stopping the demon from ever consuming me as well as giving me my immortality."

"No!" Clary protested. "You will not lay a finger on my child! You have no right to keep me here or to claim my child's life!" she screamed. Clary had protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach. Despite her protests Jacob just laughed at her. "You talk as if you have a choice in this child. I do not have much time left before the demon consumes me. I have already speed up your child's development once and I can easily do it again. I promised you that I would not harm you Clarrisia. I never promised the same for your child." He snapped. Clary stood up and continued to shout at her uncle. "Your anger for my father is clouding your judgment, you are my uncle and I am your niece. This baby is your great niece or nephew and you are willing to take away that life for your own needs. Your just as sick as my father was. You are no better than Valentine!" she screamed.

Jacob swiftly moved across the room and gripped Clary from behind. He bent her arms behind her back and kicked the back of her knees so her legs buckled causing her to fall to the floor. Before Clary could react she felt the same piercing pain she had felt before. Jacob had pulled out a large syringe and had stabbed it in to Clarys throat. The drug instantly took effect leaving Clary once again unconscious and alone.

"How long do you think she will be out for?" asked Alec. Magnus shook his head "I'm not sure Isabelle will only wake when she feels like she has found the answers she was looking for. We only have one chance at this so we just have to hope that Isabelle finds as much information as she can before she wakes."

A few hours passed since Issabelle had fallen asleep. Jace had sat staring out of the window without moving. Alec and Magnus had sat talking confirming what they already knew and what possibilities Issabelle could find. Maryce had not moved from her daughters side and Joclyn had let her exhaustion take over and had fallen asleep. The room was silent until finally Maryce spoke. "Issabelle? She moved Issabelle moved, she's waking up!" she shouted. The others rushed to Issabelle side as her eyes began to flutter open. Jace pulled his sister up into a sitting position, but Isabelle wrapped her arms around Jace without showing any signs of letting go. Her whole body shook with fear and Jace could feel her tears soaking through her shirt. "Shhh Issy It will be alright okay. Tell me what you saw. " he said in a very calm and soothing voice. Issabelle took a deep breath before whispering into his ear. "I know where Clary is."

 ** _Leave a review or PM me xxx_**


	43. Chapter 43:My Baby

**_Another chapter up. What do you think will happen next. leave a review xxx_**

Jace pulled away from Issabelle she was smiling down up at him. "Your serious Issy, you know where Clary is?" he quickly asked, the words couldn't come out of his mouth fast enough. "yes Jace, I know how to find her. I was inside this little apartment it had a basement and that's where he's hiding out so I'm betting she there" she smiled at her brother. Alec placed a hand on Issabelle's shoulder. "We can find her then?" he asked Issy nodded her head. "The apartment is opposite a street of old shops which are all boarded up. only one of them had a sign though. it was called street cuts, if we can find that street then we can find the apartment." she answered.

Joclyn moved towards Issabelle and pulled her into a hug. Issabelle was a bit surprised but still hugged her back. Alec moved over to a large chest place under one of the windows and pulled out a series of maps. "Right we need to find that street, Issabelle how many retail units where there?" asked Alec. "I'm pretty sure there was five. His hide out is under an apartment looks pretty normal from the outside. we should be able to see in through the windows. " She said. Jace Moved towards the library doors and swung one open." you search the maps. I'll go prepare our weapon belts and grab as many weapons as we can carry. I'll be back soon." he said before quickly moving out of the door and towards the weapons room.

"Right so there is 5 retail units opposite a set of apartments." stated Alec "Issabelle could you see anything else?" he asked. "Not much The area was quiet, I didn't see any cars or people. But the apartment looked as if it had been recently renovated.". Issabelle answered. Maryce shook her head. "they could be anywhere, how are we supposed to find one street in the whole of Newyork." A smile crept across Magnus's face, "Maybe I can help with that." He held his hands over the map and closed his eyes. as the blue sparks shot out of his fingers and fluttered down on to the map, as the pile of blue sparks got bigger They moved in a spiral shape across the map. Finally the blue sparks stopped and surrounded one street name. 'Willow tree lane.' all of the four shadowhunters had the same shocked expression on their faces. finally Joyclyn spoke. "Come on. we need runes and weapons to protect ourselves. Let's move."

The five of them moved down the corridor and met Jace inside the weapons room. "Have you found her?" he asked. Magnus nodded his head, "I do believe so. Prepare yourselves." Jace had set the equipment up ready for the others. he had filled 5 weapon belts and laid out as many daggers and serph blades that he could find. Jace let out a sigh of relief, "Right. we need runes, he's a warlock and a strong one. We need to protect ourselves as much as we can. " said Jace. He tossed extra steles' to the others, "keep extra so we always have one. once one of us finds Clary give her a stele and get her to draw a portal. Show no mercy, when you see the warlock kill him on sight don't hesitate!". Each shadowhunter nodded in approval, although normally they would capture and leave the clave to determine a punishment but they all knew that the warlock was willing to kill to get what he wants and they couldn't take any risks both Clary's life and the baby's life were at risk.

The shadowhunters spent half an hour applying runes to their skin. the each put on their gear and strapped their weapons belts on. Issabelle had daggers hidden in her boots and her whip wrapped around his wrist. Alec had his bow and arrow ready and Jace had as many serph blades strapped to him as he could as well as his father's dagger strapped to his ankle. "Magnus you stay here and prepare for our arrival, we will try get Clary to portal herself to the infirmary. we will meet you there." said Maryce. "Call Simon let him know what's happening" added Issabelle. Magnus nodded his head and steeped towards the book before he left her turned around to face the 5 very pail faced shadowhunters. "Be careful." he said, he stepped out of the door and out of site.

"Are we all ready?" asked Alec Jace was the first to reply "Where shadowhunters, we were born ready." he stated. "Let's go." and that was the last thing they said between them as they set of leaving the instituted doors to fall shut behind them.

Clary awoke with a stabbing pain in her stomach, he eyes flew open and she bolted into and upright position. Clary looked around the room to find she was laid in a hospital bed with a heart monitor strapped to her chest. The pain crippled Clary again, she curled her whole body up into a ball and screamed. Clary knew that something was wrong, seriously wrong! Tears streamed down Clary's face. Before she could scream again the door opened and Jacob slipped in to the room with a twisted grin across his face. "What the hell have you done to me?" Clary screamed but go no answer, Jacob moved other to the heart monitor and took a note of its readings. "Answer ME!" Clary screamed.

"Don't scream Clarissa you gave me no choice in the matter. You only did this to yourself." said Jacob. Clary shook her head. "You did this to me you psycho. What have you done why am I in so much pain?" she asked. Jacobs reply sent shivers down her spine. "As I said Clarissa you gave me no choice. You fought against me and my time is running out I cannot afford to wait three more months so I'm going to have to speed things up a bit. " he shouted. Pain shot through Clary's stomach again, it was unbearable she felt like her stomach was being turned inside out. "Please don't do this to me. It hurts. I can't take much more pain." she screamed. But Jacob simply laughed at her. "You can blame your farther Clarissia. valentine was no brother to me in the same way the Jonathan was to brother to Max. Max suffered those consequences and died. I do not plan on having the same fate." His voice was calm and composed. Unlike Clary's which was loud and full of hatred. "That's why you used the Glamour of max too fool me, to try haunt me about the things we cannot change. We all loved max and his death was a tragedy". she shouted.

Jacob continued to grin at Clary. "Save your energy child, within the next few hours you will be at the full term of your pregnancy and My Child will be born." Clary's whole body shook with anger "Excuse me? This baby is mine and Jace's. My child will never be yours, You will have to kill me to get to my baby!" She snapped. Quicker than the blink of an eye Jacob had moved across the room and had grabbed Clary by her neck pinning her down against the bed. She wrestled against his arms but her small hands where no match to his. Clary looked up into her uncle's eyes and could see the anger boiling inside them. "please..." Clary whispered. "Don't do this, where family..." She hoped that she could reason with her uncle but quickly realised it wouldn't work. Jacobs grip tightened around her neck and Clary was struggling to breath she clawed at his hand but he didn't flinch. "You're lucky that I'm not killing you right now and cutting the baby out of you like my brother did. The word family means nothing to me, your farther made sure of that." he spat.

Whilst still holding on to Clary's neck he moved one of his hands and ran his fingers around the shape of her stomach. "Its defiantly getting bigger, prepare yourself Clarrisia, My child will be fully developed soon." Jacob moved his hand and pushed down on her stomach. Clary tried to scream but the his grip on her neck made it impossible to speak. He let out a laugh that sent shivers down Clary's spine. He removed his hand from her neck. Clary shot up coughing and spluttering, trying to catch her breath. Jacob placed both his hands on Clary's stomach, She tried to push him off but the anger in his face made her stop. "Not long now my child..." Then without another word he stood up and left the room locking the door behind him leaving Clary alone, in pain and feeling violated.

 ** _Thanks for reading, leave a review xxx_**


	44. Chapter 44: Willow Tree Lane

**_Sorry its only short not had time to write any more. Will upload a bigger chapter tommorow._**

 ** _Leave a review xxx_**

Clary screamed with pain. she laid down on her back trying to move as little as possible. She placed her hands across her stomach and felt her Baby pounding inside her. "Please" she whispered "Somebody help me..."

Maryce, Joclyn, Issabelle, Alec and Jace made their way across the city and towards Willow Tree Lane. Once they arrived at the end of the road reality began to set in. This wasn't going to be easy and they had no idea what to expect upon their arrival. Although Maryce an Joclyn where the older shadowhunters within the group because they where no longer regular fighters Alec lead the team. The team of shadowhunters stood at the end of the road Alec was the first to speak "Don't split up we need to work in teams." Joclyn quickly interrupted "You and Jace go together your parbatie so are stronger fighting together and me, Issabelle and Maryce can follow?" Alec nodded his head. "Issabelle can you find the apartment?" he asked. "I think so." Issabelle "follow me."

The shadowhunters walked down the street drawing Issabelle with their hands resting on their weapons reading for a fight. Issabelle walked down the street and stopped outside the shop which was labelled 'Street cuts' she then crossed over to the other side of the road "The apartment is in this building here" Issabelle approached the first window and looked inside. She shook her head and moved on to the next one. As she approached the window she put her hand up indicating the others to stop behind her. Jace quickly moved to Isssabelle's side. "This is it." she whispered. "The door, their It's a small elevator leading to the basement. Its only small thought we won't all fit in." Alec nodded and moved towards the main door into the apartment. Jace stepped into place by his side and carved a unlocking rune into the door. The door slowly swung open and the five shadowhunters stepped inside.

The apartment was clear and Alec and Jace stepped toward the elevator. With a click of the button the elevator began to travel up to their floor. "This is far too easy." Jace stated and he was correct as the elevator door opened a demon lunged at Alec pinning him down against the floor.

Alec called out for help but Issabelle was already there. her whip was uncoiled from her wrist and with a flick of her hand the whip looped around the demons head, immobilizing it long enough for Jace to drive a serph blade through its chest. The demon disintegrated into ash falling on to Alecs legs. The ash burned through Alecs pants and sizzled against his skin. Alec Ignored the pain, took a few deep breaths and accepted Jaces supportive hand, pulling himself up off the floor. "The elevators Clear" Issabelle said. "When you go down there is a long dark corridor. The door behind the ladder leads into a small room with only chairs in and the one 2 doors down was where he locked me up. I don't know what is behind the other doors. Be careful and don't fall for the glamour's." . Alec and Jace stepped into the elevator. the doors sealed behind them leaving the three woman upstairs. Joclyn moved backwards Closing the door and the curtains to limit suspicion from mundanes.

The elevator stopped moving and the doors slowly slid open. Alec stepped out with his bow and arrow clutched tightly in his hands. Jace followed, with his serph blade lighting the corridor.. The corridor was clear so they moved to the first door. The door wasn't fully closed so Jace lightly kicked it open. Alec was the first to step inside and quickly regretted doing so. There was a boy, small with light blond hair holding a small green toy soldier. Alec froze it was max. "Don't fall for it Alec it's a Shape shifter demon."Jace shouted. But Alec couldn't move, The boy ran towards Alec baring Its teeth. Jace threw himself between the two and drove his farther Dagger into max's heart. He watched the life drain out of his eyes until the demon turned to ash.

Jace and Alec stood bewildered feeling like they had lost their brother all over again.

 _Thanks for reading, Leave a_


	45. Chapter 45: Opening doors

**_Not a long one so i do_** ** _apologise_** **** ** _but I'm currently finishing my diploma in childcare so_** ** _that is_** **** ** _taking a lot of my time. I do know their are a few mistakes throughout the story but I'm currently reading Lady Midnight and its been a while since i read the Mortal instruments. Anyways leave a review and i will post as soon as i can xxx_**

Jace and Alec where breathing heavily, Jace had put a supporting hand on his brothers shoulder and Alec was close to tears. "Look at me Alec." said Jace "It was a demon, a shape shifter okay? We need to stay focused and strong." After a quick nod from Alec the boys turned and left the room, as the door closed behind them they hoped there memories of the last few minutes were also closed behind them. The boys where now back in the corridor, with a beep from the elevator they turned to see Maryce and Joclyn stepping out behind them. "Where's Issabelle?" Alec asked. "She will be down soon we didn't all fit in the lift." Jace quickly interrupted "Shhh I can hear something." The shadowhunters fell silent. Coming from behind one of the doors was a low hissing sound.. "Demons" Alec Whispered, he turned to Face his mother "Wait for Issabelle we will go ahead." and before Maryce could answer Jace and Alec moved to the next door and pushed it open...

The room initially appeared clear but Jace knew there was something wrong. The boys stepped through the door way ready to fight. As they stepped into the room the door slammed shut behind them. back to back the boys spun around expecting to find someone there but the room was clear. Jace walked back over to the door and rattled the handle, "It's locked " he said. Jace tried to barge the door open but it didn't budge. "Somebody is playing games with us" but before Alec could reply a pricing ringing noise exploded out in the room. The shadowhunters clutched their ears as the sound echoed around the room. Pain pulsed in their brains Jace lost all his sense of balance and crumpled to the floor. Alec tried to move to his brothers side but his legs collapsed from underneath him. 'Jace, Take me hand. Channel the strength of our bond!"Alec shouted. Jace crawled across the floor and outstretched his arm, Alec shuffled forwards Jace and gripped his hand. "Don't let go!" he shouted.

...

Maryce and Joclyn remained in the corridor waiting for Issabelle. When slowly one of the doors creaked open Jocyln was the first to walk down the corridor just as the elevator beeped and she could hear the doors open. However she didn't look back she stepped into the next room and was instantly grabbed by a very large demon. Little did she know that It wasn't Issabelle who came out of the elevator, instead it was a man who cupped his hand over Maryce's mouth and quickly pulled her backwards into the elevator disarming here of all her weapons.

Joclyn tightened her grip on her serph blade and lent her back against the wall putting all her strength into her stride as she drove the blade through the demons chest. With her heart pounding against her chest she closed her eyes and inhaled 3 large deep breaths. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked around the room she was stood in. Tears welled up in the back of her eyes and heart ache stabbed her in the chest. She was stood in the glamorised version of her daughters room. Hope pulsed out of her. "Clary? Clary!" she shouted but there was no response. She run towards the bathroom door and flung it open but the room was empty. After realising that Clary wasn't there Joclyn quick ran out on to the corridor and looked for Maryce, but couldn't see her. Joclyn paced up and down the corridor with nobody else in sight.

...

The sound bounced off all the walls. Alec and Jace clung on to each other with every ounce of strength they had. The floor started to quake below them and the ringing sound was quickly replace by the sound of rubble and rocks smashing against each other. Jace lifted his spare hand and wrapped it around his head to protect himself. The sound instantly stopped but the ringing still echoed in the shadowhunters ears. Slowly Alec pulled himself into a sitting position. "Jace you need to see this..." Jace sat up.

"How the hell?" he asked. The room they were in has changed it was no longer a empty room with only one door, now the room had 5 doors which where all identical. "What the bloody hell do we do now? How can we find her in this mad house?" Jace protested. He stud up and walked towards the they came in through and yanked it open. Behind the door was a red bricked wall and nothing else. "Jace we need to make a plan. we don't know what's behind these doors we can't just open them like that. " Alec stepped towards his brother and reached out to place a supportive hand on his back but quickly decided not to, knowing that his brother would only push him away.

"And what do you suppose we plan to do Alec. waste time in her being careful? we have wasted enough time already all whilst that psychopath has My Girl Friend. My pregnant girl friend Alec!" Jace screamed. He clenched his hands into fists and raised his arm ready to punch the wall, but before he could Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "Jace stop!" he shouted. "Your only punishing yourself Jace. You get upset, you punch walls when you get upset because your scared of your own emotions Jace!" Alec shouted. He let go of his brothers arm and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You need to focus Jace!" Jace didn't reply.

Alec stepped away for Jace giving Jace some time to calm down. After a few minutes Alec began to speak again. "We need to take them one at a time, anything could be behind them. You ready?" Alec asked. With a nod of Jace's head they quietly stepped towards the next door. They stopped and listened for a moment before Alec slowly twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. After a few seconds Alec was the first to look into the room. Alec moved to step forward but Jace quickly pulled his brother back. "Alec look" as Alec peered down and realised why Jace had pulled him backwards. In the room Alec was about to step in to had no floor, it was a bottomless pit. If Alec had of taken one step further forward he would have fallen to his death.


	46. Chapter 46: Through the looking wall

_**Just one chapter sorry i cant upload more. Having major**_ __ _ **flares things are really difficult.**_ __ _ **Please leave a review or PM me with any ideas you want to see in the next few chapters. I will give credit to you and your ideas. Thanks for reading guys. xxx**_

"I see you are aware of who I am Jocyln and by the blade you have dropped I assume you are not happy that we could finally meet?" Jacob spoke to Jocyln in a smug voice. "Where the hell is my daughter" Joclyn snapped. Jacob laughed. "Clarissia is fine, it is not her that I want, let's just say she's collateral damage." he sniggered. Joclyn shook her head. "I know you want the baby. But you shall not have Clary's child, You will have to kill is all first." Jocyln managed to keep her voice steady although on this inside she was falling apart.

"If you mean those shadowhunters you brought with you they are currently being dealt with would you like to see?" The twisted smile across his face worried her, Joclyn knew whatever he was going to show her wouldn't be good. Jacob walked over to the wall and with a wave of his hands a image began to appear. At first the image was blurry, a mixture of colours and shapes. Joclyn glanced towards Jacob. "Just wait." he whispered as he raised his eyebrow with amusement. After another minute the picture became clear.

"What did you do!" Joclyn snarled. Within the image she could see a room and in the centre of the room where two bodies slumped in a pile on the floor, barley moving, barley breathing...

"What did you do to Issabelle and Maryce?" Joclyn demanded. Jacobs smile widened. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed. "They are alive for now at least. What about the boys aren't you curious about them?" he asked. with another wave of his hands the image began to swirl and again once the colours and shapes morphed into recognisable figures Joclyn held her breath. The imaged showed her Jace and Alec like Jacob had said but unlike Issabelle and Maryce Jace and Alec where standing pacing around the room. Joclyn let out a sigh of relief when she saw that where okay however when Joclyn took a second look into the image her relief quickly turned in to curiosity. "What are you doing to them?" She asked. "Be patient Joclyn just watch."

...

"That's two doors down Alec which ones next?"Jace asked. Alec looked slightly bewildered. Jace could tell that Alec was panicked. The sparkle from his deep blue eyes had been masked by his fear. Jace realised that Alec hadn't heard him speak. "Alec!" Jace shouted. Alec shook his head as if he had been shook in a trance. "Sorry Jace. What did you say?" Alec questioned. "You ready to try the next door?" Jace asked. With a nod of his head they stepped towards the door, weapons at the ready and in one swift movement of Jace's wrist the door opened.

Unlike the other doors they had walked through this what was behind this didn't wait for Jace and Alec to pear through it instead a heavy gust of wind flooded into the room, creating a swirling tornado form behind them. "Alec!"Jace shouted "What do we do?" he asked. The force got stronger and stronger, The shadowhunters had stood with their backs flat against the wall but the tornado was pulling them in."HOLD ON. GRAB THE DOOR FRAME" without another word Jace shuffled to his left hand side and wrapped his hands around the door frame. Alec hand mimicked Jace's actions and held on. As the force grew stronger the shandow hunters where swiped off their feet.

...

"Stop!" Joclyn screamed. "What hell is wrong with you ?" she shouted. Jacob laughed at her. "Shadowhunters may have defeated my brother but they shall not do the same to me." he sniggered. Jacob grasped her arm and held her tightly. Joclyn tired to move away but his grip was too strong. She looked into his eyes and saw a look she had seen too many times in her past. "You say you detest Valientine yet you have the same look in your eyes, fear, panic and lonliness!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth Jacob gripped her other arm and threw her to the floor. "I said watch what I am showing you or i shall not show you your daughter." He snapped. Joclyn remained on the floor and moved her attention back towards the image.

...

"Alec I can't hold on for much longer!" Jace screamed, his hands where still tightly wrapped around the door frame. His fingers and knuckles had turned white drained of blood. He tried to look at his brother but didn't have the strength to lift his head.

"I've got an idea Jace just hold on!" Alec shouted. Slowly Alec took one hand of the door, as he let go the force took over and smashed his body against the wall pain shot through his arm almost causing him to lose his grip completely. Alec steadied himself breathing deeply. He took his free hand and pulled himself up gripping the top of the door frame. "Jace, I'm going to let go of the side and grip the top of the door. Once I've done that I'm going to let go of one hand and you need to to grab my hand and don't let go okay?" Alec shouted. "Alec you won't be able to hold on!" Jace shouted back. Finally Jace lifted his head and looked towards his brother. Alec said "It's our only hope.."

slowly Alec released his fingers from the grip on the side over the door and pulled himself up to grip the top of the door. Alec swung his left leg around and wedged it against the wall. He then let go with one hand and turned to grip Jace's. "You ready?" Alec shouted. Jace replied with the nod of his head. Alec used all his strength to hold on to Jace, he then let go of the door frame completely . "HOLD ON!" Jace screamed. Alec swung his body forward and gripped the door they had previously opened. If he could shut the door the force would stop. "JACE PULL ME BACK" he shouted. Jace steadied his grip on the doorframe and yanked his brothers arm back his body pumped with adrenalin. As Alec pulled the door and it began to close the force wreaked, Jace could finally connect his feet back on to the solid ground. He wrapped his now free arm around him backwards until they both crashed to the floor and the door was finally shut.

...

"Now show me my daughter!" Joclyn demanded. Jacobs face screamed with amusement. "What kind of Mother doesn't know her daughter is pregnant? and better yet what kind of mother knowingly brings a child fathered by valentine into this world?" Joclyn stepped towards him. her hand hovering over her weapons belt.

"you wish to see Clarissia, I suggest you pay close attention to what I'm about to show you Joclyn Fairchild"

And with another wave of his had the image changed again leaving Joclyn feeling like her heart had crumbled away and turned to dust.

 _ **Sorry if there is silly mistakes not had time to go through it**_ _ **properly**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Leave a review or PM me with ideas. xxx**_


	47. Chapter 47: Pealing away the Glamours

_**Hi, just wanted to answer one of your questions. If you go back to the chapter where the shadowhunters leave the institute to find Clary you will see that Issabelle told Magnus to call Simon and explain what had happened. He will be making another appearance shortly.**_

 _ **Big Thank you for leaving reviews, never fails to make me smile. xxx**_

"Clary..." Joclyn breathed. Jacob let out a low laugh, "It won't be long now, a few more hours and my baby will be fully developed." Joclyn turned to him and drew a dagger out her belt, she flung aiming it towards his chest. The dagger was spinning whizzing through the air but before it made contact with his chest he raised his arm and caught the dagger. Within one swift movement he threw the dagger back sending it hurtling towards Joclyn. She quickly ducked and threw herself in to a forward role. As she landed on her feet such whipped out a serph blade and grabbed Jacob from behind holding the blade to his throat. "Show me what you have dont to might daughter you scum bag!" she screamed. Jacob let out a quiet moan, "Watch..."

...

Clary clutched her stomach in pain. A high pitched scream burst out of her mouth, Clary grasped hold of the wires that where monitoring her heart beat and ripped them off her chest, pulling herself free from the machine. She sat herself up and forced herself to stand to try and ease the weight off her back. Clary steadied her mind and focus. ' Think, Think.' she said to herself, suddenly a thought occurred to her, Clary thought about how women on the TV often stood up forwards leaning against the beds with their backs arched. Although Clary knew she wasn't in labour she hoped this might ease her pain. She shook her head in disbelief, 'How did things get like this? expecting a child is supposed to be amazing a time to share with loved ones.' she thought. Clary rested her head on the side of the bed, leaning forwards with her back arched. She shook her head."I can't do this..."

...

Joclyn's gripped tightened on Jacob as the image disappeared. Jacob took in a deep breath and before Joclyn could even blink he gripped her arm and flipped her other is back sending her crashing down to floor. whilst on the floor Jacob booted Joclyn in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air clutching at her throat rolling on the her side but Jacob's foot came down on her again with more force than the last blow. Joclyn tried to stand up and defend herself but he was too strong and pinned her against the floor. Joclyn fumbled with her weapons belt and gripped a long thin dagger. A thought occurred to Joclyn, she knew it was possible to rip away a warlocks glamour by injuring them. Whilst injured a warlock cannot channel the power to maintain the glamour's because if the injuries are severe then the warlock is more likely to be channel his power to heal himself as their bodies where only human. This gave Joclyn hope. Hope that she really could save Clary. With her hands shaking she pulled the dagger free from her belt and plunged it into Jacobs side just underneath his ribs. A slow trickle of blood pumped out of the wound and ran across the back of Joclyn's hand.

...

Jace and Alec laid of the floor breathing heavily. Alec's head pulsed with pain. He heard Jace speak but was in too much pain to comprehend his words. Jace quickly rolled over and lent over his brother. Alec looked up towards Jace but the pain in his head was messing with his sight, Alec saw everything in double, which would have been quite amusing if his head wasn't pounding with pain. Jace placed his hand on his brothers neck and felt Alec's pulse, it was steady but he could see that Alec breathing was getting quicker and quicker as each second passed. Jace tilted his brothers head to the side and drew out his stele. "Alec calm down, ill draw you an itraze your be alight. as the stele touched Alec's skin he spoke to his brother, "Every-Every things in double, you have four eyes and-and two noses..." Jace grinned "two of me, sounds like a gift from the gods if you ask me." Alec let out a sigh "No Jace. One of you is defiantly enough!" he laughed. Jace gripped his brothers hand and pulled him up to a sitting position "I guess you will all have to share me then." he smiled. Alec lent back on his arms "I think your time is going to be taken up daddy!" Jace's heart twanged 'Dad' He knew he was going to be a farther but hearing somebody call him Dad tightened the strings around his heart. "Hopefully..."

As the boys looked around the room there was a flicker of light shortly followed by another and then another. the shadowhunters stood up, facing different directions. The light flickered again the room changed. Jace gripped Alec's arm, "Alec The 2 doors that we opened they have disappeared." Alec spun around as the light flickered once again. Jace was right, the two doors had disappeared. they looked at each other completely bewildered. "Let's open the next door " Alec suggested.

Together they approached the next door and swung it open. revealing someone they had never seen but was still so familiar. "You bas***d!" Jace shouted.

Thanks for reading all your support means a lot to me, it really does. i will update again soon. Leave a review xxx


	48. Chapter 48: Ignition

_**Hey guys. Here is the latest chapter, let me know what you think xxx**_

As Alec and Jace looked through the door way they saw Joclyn lying on the floor with blood standing her t-shirt. Jacob was leaning over the top of her. Jace sprung across the room and pounced on Jacob. Jace grabbed hold on Clary's Uncle and threw him against the wall. Alec rushed to Joclyn's side and pulled her up of the floor. "It's not my blood Alec. He has Issabelle and Your mum in a room somewhere, their unconscious." as she spoke she could see the rage boiling up in his eyes. "Go find them and get out of here. Ring my phone when your all safe." Alec demanded. Joclyn shook her head and spoke. "No I need my daughter-" Alec quickly interrupted her. "No Joclyn your not safe here, get the others and leave! I swear on my life that I will bring Clary home." Joclyn stared at Alec. "Go Joclyn and don't look back just keep going if we aren't out in a few hours contact the clave." Without another word Joclyn blade up off the floor and left.

As Jacobs back hit the wall he sniggered at Jace. he spun them around and slammed Jace's head against the wall making tears linger in the back of his eyes. "My brother was right about you, you're a weak little boy!" Jace tensed under Jacobs hold on him. He forced back the tears he knew if her let himself feel all the emotions inside him he would never be able to put one foot in front of another again. Jacob gripped Jace's throat lifting his feet so he was no longer touching the ground. Jace's mouth drained of all its moisture leaving him gasping for air. Alec quickly darted across the room wrapping his serph blade around Jace's neck. "let go of my brother or I will slit your throat." Alec whispered. Jacobs hand eased from Jace lowering him back to the floor.

Jacob let out a slow mucky laugh. "You can't kill me if you do you will never find my darling niece!" Alec wrapped Jacobs arm around his back with the serph blade firmly against his neck. Jace regained his footing and drew a blade out of his belt. pointing it at Jacobs heart. "You are even worse than valentine, Id hand you to the clave but you don't deserve to even live that long." Jace shouted. A grin slid across Jacobs face. He didn't speak but he spat in Jace's face causing Jace's blood to boil. Jace gripped the blades handle tightly and drew it across Jacobs Chest. Blood seeped through his clothing outlining the cut. Panic swiped across Jacobs face but he quickly masked it with a stern cold expression. Alec pulled him backwards and towards the door. "Walk!" Alec demanded maintaining his position of the serph blade. Jace moved in front of Jacob ensuring that he could get away. "Show us where Clary is." Jace shouted. Jacob nodded his head, "As you wish"

The back of Alec's mind was screaming with warning signals, How could this be so easy? he thought. As Alec suspected things where about to change putting everyone's lives at risk.

...

Once separating from Jace and Alec, Joclyn burst back on to the corridor. She looked around not knowing where to turn. she darted down the corridor looking for any signs of noise or light. Joclyn burst 4 doors open but they each revealed empty rooms. Joclyn was beginning to wonder how she was supposed to possibly find them, when she remembered she had one of the lightwood daggers strapped to her belt. She pulled out her stele and drew a tracking rune on her wrist as she gripped the dagger in her hand. She so desperately wanted the rune to work so much that she had not realised how tightly she was holding the dagger. As the rune worked its magic Joclyn looked down at her hand to see a thin trickle of blood dripping on to the floor. Joclyn closed her eyes and allowed the rune to guide her mind revealing the location of the others. As she opened her eyes the room at the end of the corridor was the only thing she could see.

Joclyn ran up to the door rattling its handle, the door wouldn't open. she banged on the door as loudly as she could "Maryce! Issabelle!" she screamed hearing only a quiet muffled sound in reply "J-J-Joclyn?" said a panicked voice. "I'm here, you will be alright, is the door locked from the inside?" she asked. The small voice spoke once again. "No I don't think so. I can't wake mum up Joclyn. She's not moving." The voice was Issabelle, she sat on the cold stone floor shaking her mother's lifeless body. Joclyn pushed the door as hard as she could but it had no effect." Issabelle I'm going to have to use a unlocking rune, draw some itrazes on your mother." she shouted. "I can't I don't have a stele or any weapons." Issabelle shouted "Hold On Issabelle!" Joclyn burst the door open to revel Maryce's body motionless and Issabelle frantically calling her mother's name.

Joclyn darted to Issabelle's side and threw a stele to her. "Draw Issabelle, quickly." the two shadowhunters drew runes of health, strength and angelic power eventually Maryce's eyes fluttered open. "Issabelle?" she asked her voice was hazy. "Mum! You will be alright, come on sit up we need to move." together Issabelle and Joclyn pulled Maryce on to her feet. Issabelle wrapped her arms around her mother but as she did her mother flinched away from her.

Pain shot down Maryce's back bring tears to her eyes. Joclyn moved and pulled off Maryce's jacket. "It's a demon bite, and a bad one. we need to get to the institute" Maryce shook her head "No we need Clary." she protested. Joclyn gripped her arm. "Maryce we need to go with a bite like that you won't be on your feet for long. The boys have Jacob. they are going for Clary now.". With a nod of approval the girls moved back on to the corridor and squeezed into the elevator.

...

"Next room on the left" Jacob snapped. "I don't trust you!" Alec declared. Jace slowly kicked the door open. As he did Jacob tried to pull away from Alec, but he was weak. the puncture wound on his side was still bleeding and the slash across his chest had turned his clothing blood read. As the door opened a ragnor demon pounced out of the room straight towards Jace. But before the demon made contact with him Jace had whipped out his serph blade and drove it through the demons chest. Once the demon turned to ash, Jace Grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut. Jace rose his blade and pressed it into the gash he had previously made on Jacobs chest, twisting the blade as it sank into Jacobs chest."Now i really hate getting blood on my clothes or in my hair so if you don't want me to kill you on the spot tell me where Clary is" Jace demanded. Jacobs face twitched with pain, Jace pressed the blade another cm into Jacobs chest only missing his heart by millimetres. "Last door on the right" Jacob squealed. "The one with the gold handle."

Jace drew back his blade leaving Jacob gasping for breath. He headed down the corridor. Jace swung the door open and what he saw give him hope. "Clary!" he called. as he stepped through the door. Alec quickly followed but what the shadowhunters didn't know was that there was a glamour within the door frame making it appear as if they were going into Clarys room, but in reality they were actually stepping into what appeared to be a store room.

"YOU SON OF A B***H" Jace screamed. "Where is Clary?" Jacob didn't reply instead he lifted his right leg and booted a large black canister on to the floor, As it hit the ground a black liquid poured out onto the Floor. Jacob began to chant a spell and as he spoke the liquid moved around the room leading straight to Jace's and Alec's feet. Before they could move Jacob pulled a lighter out of his pocket and dropped it to the floor igniting the liquid in to flames.

Leave a review. xxx


	49. Chapter 49: When smoke rises

**_Back again. As promised Simons back. Thank you for all the reviews. let me know what you think xxx_**

Jace jumped backwards as the flame crept towards his feet. Jacob wrestled out of Alec's arms and jumped clearing the height of the Flames. with a flick of his wrist the door slammed, shutting them all in the room. Jacobs chest was still bleeding heavily but he was still putting up a fight.

Jacob raised his hands and began to chant. Alec quickly realised that Jacob was creating a portal and stopped him. Alec flipped forward the flames brushing against the back of his pants. he took hold of Jacob and drew out his sowed once again. Jacob gritted his teeth, his eyes widening. Alec's phone vibrated against his leg, a wave of relief washed over Alec know the others were safe, however his relief distracted him giving Jacob the perfect opportunity to retaliate. Jacob Raised his knee and slammed it against Alec's stomach sending him stumbling backwards.

Jace flipped over the flames and stabbed a dagger into Jacobs previous wound that Joclyn had caused. Jace pulled the dagger out and plunged in back into Jacobs side again. Blood sprayed from the wound coating Jace's arm and clothes. Jacob doubled over in pain and lashed out his arms attempting to hold Jace off, but he was not strong enough. Jace kicked the back of Jacob's knees making them collapse from underneath him. Jace pinned Jacob down on the floor drew out his serph and lined it up with Jacobs heart. As the flame rose around them It was beginning to be difficult to breath. Jace's mouth was dry, he gript the blade so tightly his hands had turned white. "I told you earlier, I don't like blood on my clothes! If I kill you all you stupid little Glamour's will disappear!" Jace raised the blade steadying himself ready to plunge the blade into Jacobs chest. "Any last words?" Jace screamed. Jacob Laughed. "You are correct little boy. If I die My Glamour's May disappear but who says that Clarissia is hidden among them, she may not even be here?" His voice was uneven the weight of Jace's body putting pressure upon his chest causing his wounds to bleed much faster. "You're lying!" Jace growled. He looked into Jacobs eyes as he began to lower the blade ready to slam it into Jacobs chest.

...

As the elevator reached the top floor the shadow hunters stumbled out of it. Maryce's head was spinning her vision began to blur and her hearing was muffled. Issabelle caught hold of her mother. "Mum?" she questioned "Mum you need to fight it Stay awake mum Please" Issabelle begged. Joclyn moved to Maryces side and ducked under her arm to help Issabelle keep her mother on her feet. Issabelle glanced at Joclyn, "we need to put a glamour rune on mum if the mundane's see her like this they will ask questions." Joclyn nodded in agreement, Issabelle drew out her stele and began to draw on her mother's skin. Maryce jumped with the sudden contact, as the demon venom pumped around her body Maryce was getting weaker and weaker, her whole body shook and trembled as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Once Issabelle had finished drawing, she matched Joclyn's actions, ducked underneath her mother's arm and the three shadowhunters headed outside.

"Issabelle?" said a familiar voice. "Issabelle? are you alright what happened?" As Issabelle looked a smile beamed across her face. "Simon!" she shouted. "your here!" Simon dashed over to her and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. "Of course I am. Magnus called me" he smiled. "where are the others? Where's Clary?" Issabelle's smile quickly disappeared. "There still inside. Jace and Alec are going for her." Simon eyes widened. "I'm going in." he stated. Issabelle grabbed his arm pulling him backwards. "You can't Simon, it's like a mad house in there. There's glamour's and demons everywhere!" Issabelle protest. Simon turned towards the door. "Simon Pleas..." Issabelle screamed. "SHHHH! I need to listen Issy." he protested. "Fire. There's a fire I can smell hear the flames. I'm Going in!" Simon shouted as he dashed through the apartment door.

Issabelle felt a soft hand on her shoulder, "Issabelle we need to get your mum to the institute." said Joclyn. Issabelle shook her head "What about Clary! she's your daughter!" Issabelle protested. The tears that had been lingering in Joclyn's eyes began to splash off her eye lashes. "Do you think this is easy for me Issabelle? I want to be there by my daughters side and it breaks my heart that I can be! Jace and Alec are her best chance their parabatie, although I fought in the dark war Isabelle I haven't been a proper shadowhunters for over a decade and if we don't get your mother back to the institute soon. She will die!"

...

As Jace lowered the blade towards Jacobs chest, ready to kill him Alec intervened. Alec grabbed Jace's arm, pulling him backwards. "You can't kill him Jace. He might not be lying!" Alec shouted. The fire was now filling the room with thick black smoke. Jace was not completely smothered in blood it hands soaked through his clothes turning his skin red. "Alec we need him dead" Jace argued. Jacob tried to get up but was far too weak. It was time for the shadowhunters to make a decision. "Jace. Go find Clary and Portal her home. I will stay here and keep him alive as long as I can. " Alec coughed between his words. Horror swiped over Jace's face. "Alec I'm not leaving you!" he shouted. Alec turned to face his brother "Jace go. we need get Clary home. I would rather die here alone than let her die, let my nephew or niece die! If they did I would never forgive myself. GO Jace. go and don't look back." Alec continued to cough Jace jumped off Jacob. Jacob rose to his feet and tried to charge at Jace but Alec quickly restrained him. "Just because I told Jace not to kill you doesn't mean I won't kill you myself. Your scum! and once Clary's found your dead!"

Alec pulled Jacob back towards the door and back on to the corridor. Jace stood nearby. "Jace GO NOW!" Alec screamed. Jace turned and headed down the corridor kicking each door open calling Clary's name.

Smoke began to pour out onto the corridor. Jacob laughed at Alec. "I may be injured shadowhunter. but My rooms are still Glamour. AS I said If I cannot have the baby nobody can" he sniggered Alec drew out a small dagger, probably not much bigger than a pencil. he pinned Jacob against the wall and gripped his head tightly. Alec moved the dagger so it was millimetres away from Jacobs eye. "That's where your wrong warlock. As you become weaker your glamour's disappear. Hasn't anybody told you? you would know if you where a real warlock but you're not anything just a abomination." Alec snapped. Jacobs eyes widened as reality hit him. "HA you didn't know that your glamour's where wearing off did you? Don't worry you will be put down soon." Alec laughed. He felt confident having the upper hand over Jacob. knowing he was going to be the one to ensure in the death of valentines brother filled him with a strange sense of pleasure. As Alec grinned Jacob began to cough, his eyes filled with terror as he opened his mouth blood spilled down his chin.

As Simon entered the apartment he dashed straight towards the elevator in pushed the button to send it down. as the door opened he could see Alec in the distance. "What's happening?" Simon shouted "Go find Jace he's looking for Clary. Go quickly Simon theirs a fire." Alec answered. Simon nodded and continued down the corridor leaving Alec and Jacob behind.

... ...

As Simon walked down the corridor he took a sharp right turn. The turn was not noticeable from a distance a bit like a illusion. AS her followed the corridor around he finally found Jace. "Jace where's Clary." Simon coughed. Although he didn't breath the heat and the smoke was making his mouth dry. Jace shook his head "I don't know there's too many doors. some of them have more doors in them" Jace was panicked. He looked towards Simon "Help me." he whispered .Simon nodded his head. As he turned around he could see the smoke getting thicker and thicker. "let me listen."

Simon closed his eyes and thought about Clary he thought about the sound of her heart beat. The sound of her movements and her voice. After a few minutes all the sounds around him had disappeared. he could no longer hear Jace's breathing or the crackle of the flames. Everything was silent until a harsh scream rang through his ears. His eyes flew open. Jace quickly noticed "Can you hear her ? is she here Simon?" Simon nodded his head Jace slid his hands through his hair. "Thank God! Where is she?" Simon held his hand up indicating Jace to stop speaking. Simon let all the other noises fad away and heard Clary's voice once more. "Somebody help me!" Clary screamed. Simon knew where her voice was coming from and quickly ran to the correct door. He flung the door open, it lead on to a long thin corridor. "Down their Jace! She's in that room"...

Sorry if there's a few mistakes. Let me know what you think. xxx


	50. Chapter 50: Portal

**_Hey I'm back. Mega excited finished my last assignment today and can be signed of from college tomorrow with a B grade diploma in child care and will be a fully qualified Nursery nurse! (I'm giddy so just wanted to share) Any way you now have my full attention. Let me know what you think, a much longer chapter will be up soon. xxx_**

The pain had become far too intense for Clary she had slipped down the wall and was sitting on the floor screaming in pain. Her head throbbed, her back had become numb but she could still feel her stomach growing under her hands. Clary was slipping in and out of consciousness but a pounding on the door quickly made her eyes fly open.

"Clary! Clary are you in their?" Clary pulled herself up the floor clinging on to the bed. "Jace! Jace is that you?". she questioned.

Jace banged on the door. "Simon she's in here help me get the door open." Simon ran to Jace's side the door was locked. "Clary get away from the door and quickly." Jace shouted. Clary moved to the opposite side of the room and screamed once more. "JACE! I can't take this much longer! HELP ME!" Together Simon and Jace kicked at the door, the wood eventually cracked. As Simon kicked the cracked wood once more his foot went through the panel chunks of to cracked wood stabbed into Simons ankles creating long gashes down his foot. The panel fell out. Jace slowly bent down and peered through the whole, "Clary, it's really you." he whispered. Clary nodded her head, "It's me Jace." Jace looked at his girlfriend, he almost didn't recognise her. The last time he had seen her was only a few days ago and her stomach had looked like a small football but now her stomach was much bigger, her cheeks where flushed and dampened by her tears. "Hold on Clary just another minute!" he said. Jace straighten himself up and together he and Simon kicked the door open.

As the door flung off its hinges Jace dashed to Clary's side, he drew her into his arms and clung onto her. Clary nuzzled into Jace's neck, He slid his hand through Clary's hair feeling her hair twist between his fingers. His other hand was wrapped around her back holding her stomach against him. He felt her stomach hard against his chest it felt so strange yet still so familiar all at once.

Clary pulled away from Jace slightly And looked up into his eyes. The last time they had been together they had argued and she had wanted a bit of space but now every inch of her body regretted that argument, even the inches which had grown since she last saw him. Clary stretched up her arms and placed them on Jace's cheeks. His golden eyes sparkled down at her. "I love you." she whispered. Jace leaned down a kissed her sending a wave of relief and hope over her body. Clary relaxed against him letting her body fold into his. his lips where soft, gentle letting her know that he loved her in each and every movement. Although Clary wanted to stay locked within his arms as long as she could, her pain wasn't going to allow her too. Her whole body tensed and Jace steadied her.

Clary opened her mouth to speak but instead began to cough, "Wha-ts Th-at smell-" she asked, Jace whipped around to see Simon shaking his head. "The fire is spreading we need to leave now!" Jace pulled a stele out of his belt and passed it to Clary "Make a portal!" Clary took the stele an turned away from Jace. Before she could speak pain crippled her back sending her crashing to the floor. Clary screamed out in agony dropping the stele. both Jace and Simon short forward and held on to her. Simon gripped Clary's hand she squeezed it so tightly he could feel his fingers cracking one by one. "Jace its Getting worse" she shouted. "Clary I'm here just draw the portal and we will get you home." Jace was calm trying to hide his fear from her. He passed her the stele and she gripped it tightly.

A Clary began to draw light beamed from the stele. her hand was trembling but she was able to steady it after a few deep breaths. As her wrist twisted and her hand glided the portal began to form, once it was completed Jace and Simon lifted Clary off the floor and took a few steps back. Simone turned and looked down the corridor. "we need to move and fast. I'll go back for Alec" Simon stated. Clary looked around in confusion. "Alec's here? where is he? I thought there was a fire." as he gaze followed Simons. Thick black smoke was now filling the corridor and seeping into the room. "Alec!" Jace called. He looked at the others "Clary, I can't leave him. " he stutted. Part of Clary wanted to pull Jace close and never let him go, but she knew she couldn't. Clary's heart shattered as she spoke. "Find him." she whispered She desperately tried to hide the fear in her voice. Jace opened his mouth to speak but Clary didn't let him. "Go, I love you." Clary reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Go" she said. "I love you too" he replied. Without another word Jace turned and plunged into the Smokey darkness, without turning back.

Simon Pulled Clary Close to him. He cradled her in his arms. "It will be alright Clary he will come back." Simon spoke in a soft voice as he looked towards his best friend. Clary looked up into his eyes, her tears made them sparkle. Her body began to shake against his her nails dug into his skin and her breathing sharply quickened. "What's wrong Clary?" he asked. Clary paused as reality set in. She looked down her body, over her bump and down to her feet. She saw that her legs where wet and there was a pool of liquid at her feet.

"Simon I think my waters just broke."

...

 ** _Leave a review. xxx_**


	51. Chapter 51:Survival

_**Hey so sorry I have not uploaded my Laptops completely dead. anyways for those of you who have seen the film Love Rosie x you should be able to spot the quote and its relevance, if not you seriously need to watch that film. Can you please flick through the chapters and see if any have disappeared for me. had to delete some out of my document manager as it was fully but unsure as to whether it has removed them from the story or not? let me know what you think. xxx**_

Once Simon disappeared into the smoke, Alec turned his attention back to Jacob. The sound of the flames grew louder and the smoke became thicker . The blood which Jacob had been coughing up, had now stained both of their shirts. Jacob's eyes began to droop closed Alec raised his arm and smacked the sides of Jacob's face to gain his attention. "No way. You don't get to die yet!" he shouted. He pulled Jacob away from the wall and pushed him down the corridor and into the far room. Alecs adrenaline had stopped him from realising just how little his chances of survival where. Alec Slammed the door behind them and pushed Jacob onto a chair. Jacobs Clothes were covered in blood alec knew that Jacob was close to bleeding out. Alec drew out his witch light and it illuminated the room. He stepped towards Jacob, he used his hands to put pressure on the wounds hoping to try and delay the bleeding. He felt Jacob's body tense underneath him.

Jacob grinned up at alec. "You can take Clarissia as far away as you want but If I am Still Alive I Still Have Power Over Her. " he sniggered. Jacob began to chant. Alec couldn't do anything for coughing, he could hear his own chest wheezing as he breathed. After a few seconds Jacob laughed once more. "I am too far gone to be saved, but that's not the end of it, Clarissia isn't not strong enough to give birth yet. But she has no choice the baby shall be born." he said, Jacobs voice was dry. "Say hello to my niece or nephew Alexander. If you live that long, but know this Clarrisia and the child shall never be safe, I'm not the only one in need of a baby touched by an angle.." and with the end of his sentence his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp. Alec checked his pulse but felt no response. with his sleeve pressed against his mouth Alec stepped back in the corridor and headed for the lift. But he didn't get their the smoke which was surrounding him filled his lungs and he collapsed to the floor with a very weak heartbeat.

...

Once turning away from Clary, jace bolted down the corridor. he hit a wall of thinks smoke and heat. He had to steady himself against the wall, sweet poured off his head as he ran. He used a rune which enhances night vision to help him see. As he reached the room where the fire had started the roof had began to cave in and the floor was burning below his feet. Jace straightened himself up, Jace took a few steps back and leaped over the charcoaled floor boards, landing firmly on his feet. As he raised his head and looked through the smoke he could see a body crumpled on the ground. His parrabtie rune sent shivers through his body. "Alec!" he shouted but the smoke was choking him. Jace tried to scream again but it was no use his words couldn't get passed his lips. He reached Alec's side and shook his brother but Alec didn't move. Tears crawled out of Jace's eyes. The sound of the flames grew louder and turned into a roar. Jace looked behind him as the flames crept towards his feet. He lifted Alec's lifeless body into his arms and shuffled into the lift. Jace slammed his hand onto the button and let out a sigh of relief as it began to move.

Once the lift came to a stop jace stumbled out pulling Alec behind him, as Jace missed his step he crashed to the floor and Alecs body collided with his. Alec let out a low moan, Jace's eyes flew open and he quickly pulled himself upright at Alec's side "Alec, Alec?" he asked. His throat was dry and his chest was rising heavily. Alec didn't reply, he was still unconscious. Jace lifted his arm and checked Alec's pulse...

...

"Are you sure, Maybe you just wet yourself?" Simon asked. "SIMON I'M PRETTY SURE I HAVEN'T WET MYSELF!" Clary shouted. "I need Jace simon, ow,ow oh my god simon!" Clary made a step towards the corridor but Simon pulled her back. He held her in his arms as she struggled against him. "Simon let me go! I need Jace, I NEED JACE!" she screamed but simon didn't loosen his grip. "Clary, were going through the portal you need to focus on the institute infirmary Clary or we will get lost in limbo." he paused and spun Clary round to face him. "Clary look at me, we need to go you're in labour. Labour Clary!" without another word she nodded her head and stepped towards the portal. Clary slid her hand into simons and the stepped through the portal taking them to the institute.

...

Issabelle and Joclyn managed to get Maryce back to the Institute without any mundanes being suspicious. Magnus met them at the entrance to the institute and helped carry her to the infirmary. Maryce had fully regained her consciousness and her body was beginning to heal. Magnus gave her a medicine to help heal her demon bite. Issabelle had given her some healing and blood replacement runes. Joclyn had separated from the others and had walked back to Clary's bedroom. She pulled out some fresh clothing and grabbed a blanket before closing the door behind her.

As Joclyn walked down the corridor the floor began to shake. She ran and burst through the institute doors as the portal began to form. Magnus held her back to prevent from being sucked into the portal. However he quickly released her as Clary and Simon, came through the portal.

The portal quickly closed behind Clary and her legs buckled from underneath her. Joclyn and Issabelle quickly rushed to her side. Joclyn was speechless looking towards her daughter, it was as if she was looking at a completely different person. Issabelle on the other hand couldn't get her words out fast enough. "Clary!" she squealed. As she steadied Clary back onto her feet. "Issabelle? You're alright?" Clary asked. Issy shook her head. "never mind me" she replied. Clary let out a piercing scream. "Mum!" she shouted.

Issabelles eyes finally met simons. "She's in labour." he said.

Magnus rushed to Clary's side and helped her towards the bed. "well it's only been 154 years since I've been present at a child's birth. I suppose we'll just see how it goes." Clary's faced turned red with pain and anger. "Are you joking me?" she snapped "We need to get Jace he and Alec are still there and there was a fire." She moved her focus to Issabelle who was now fighting back her tears. The room fell silent until Clary's screams echoed around the room.

...

Alecs pulse was slow and weak but the feel of his wrist tapping against Jace's fingers made his heart beat faster. through his parrabtie rune Jace could feel Alec's pain. He held on to his brother as he drew out his phone and called Issabelle. After a few rings she eventually picked up the phone. She opened her mouth to speak but her words was quickly cut off by Clary's screams. Jace gripped the phone tightly in his hand "Is that Clary? Is she alright?" he questioned. Before Issabelle could reply clary shouted out to her. "Issabelle is that Jace? If it arrrrrggg Jace I need to speak to him." she demanded. Issabelle moved across the infirmary passing the phone to Clary. Clary snatched the phone and hit the speaker button. "Jace? Jace is that you?" she asked. "Clary.." he breathed. "Clary I'm sorry. I didn't protect you, I left you alone, it's my fault I-" clary cut off his words. "Jace non of this is your fault." she let out another scream and her words were muffled by her tears. "Jace I'm in Labour." she whispered. Jace heard the fear in his girlfriend's voice. For a moment he couldn't reply, he didn't know what to say.

A loud crash echoed down the phone Clary was shouting down the phone but Jace didn't answer. As he looked behind him he could see the electricity box for the elevator was on fire and sparks were fluttering to the floor. Jace shoved the phone into his pocket and swung Alec it to his arms he made it out of the apartment's door leading him on to the street when the electricity box exploded. blowing him off his feet and into the middle of the road. Jace quickly got back to his feet and rushed to his brothers side. Alec had landed a few meters away from him and had blood pouring down his face. Jace pulled his brothers head on to his knee and his tears splashed onto Alec's face. Jace felt the ground beneath his shake he looked towards the apartment and saw that it was beginning to collapse, he knew that he didn't have time to move his brother to safety so instead he rolled onto of his brothers body protecting him from the falling rubble.

Clary shouted and shouted down the phone but got no reply. She looked around to the faces of the other people in the room. Her hand began to shake and she dropped the phone on the bed. Issabelle quickly scrambled to Clary's bedside and grabbed the phone. "Jace! Jace!" she shouted. The crashing they had heard before had stopped but Issabelles heart was still pounding against her chest. Finally Jace answered. "The apartment blown up we are under the rubble, but I think I can get us out." he shouted. "is Alec alright Jace?" asked Issabelle. She heard Jace let out a sigh. "I don't know Issabelle...i think...i think he's dying, I can feel it." Issabelle froze she glanced toward her mother who burst into tears. "No No!" she protested "Not my Baby, I can lose another one of my babies" she wimped.

"Issabelle!" jace shouted. "I need help getting him back to the institute. Get Magnus to open a portal and go through it. Travel to the end of the street and I will meet you there." his voice was panicked and his breathing was loud. "Alright." Issabelle agreed. She looked towards Magnus who gave a slight nod and stepped away from Clary preparing to form the portal. "Issabelle?" Jace added. "Tell Clary I love her." and that was the last thing he said.

Issabelle quickly rose to her feat and the glimmering of the portal formed across the room. Issabelle lowed her head taking 5 deep breaths composing herself knowing her brother may not come home alive.

"Go Issabelle and be quick, if Alecs in a bad way we may not have much time." Issabelle could hear the fear in Magnus's voice. She turned away from him stepping through the portal.

As Issabelle left Clary turned to her mother "I'm sorry mum. I'm so so sorry." she whimpered. Joclyn shook her head, "Not now Clary. It doesn't matter anymore." Jocyln replied. She tangled her fingers in Clary's. pain shot down Clary's back as she felt her stomach tense. Maryce joined Joclyn at Clary's bedside. Her face was blotchy from her tears but she was slowly managing to remain calm. "Clary I need to take a look at you, see how many centimeters dilated you are."said Maryce. Clary hesitantly nodded her head as Joclyn covered his legs in a blanket.

Maryce looked towards Clary. "you're only about 3 centimeters Clary, this is going to take some time." Clary squeezed her mother's hand. "I don't want anything to happen without Jace here." she whispered. Clary's heart beat grew bolder and her body spasmed in pain. "I just want Jace" she said before once again letting out a painful scream.

Jace forced himself to sit up pushed the rubble which had landed on top of him aside. He looked down towards his brother but his condition had not changed. Jace drew out a stele and drew a healing rune on Alec's neck. But as he was applying it he could see Alec's previously applied runes discolouring, as their energy faded away. Jace struggled to his feet and looked up and down the length of the street. he could hear sirens approaching the area. He quickly drew a rune on both himself and Alec, hiding them from the mundanes sight. He then pulled Alec up towards him and lifted him into his arms.

His hope of Alecs survival disappeared as each minute past.

 ** _Will upload as soon as I can. leave a review. xxx_**


	52. Chapter 52: Holding on

_**Hi, back again. Thank you so much for your reveiws 3 I hope you like it xxxx**_

As Issabelle stepped through the portal her eyes searched the street for Jace. The mundane police and fire crews investigated the exploded apartment, putting out the rest of the fire. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, "How can anyone survive that?" she wondered. Issabelle was glamoured so only those with the sight could see her. She heard her name being shouted. She turned around and her eyes locked on Jace. In his arms was her brothers limp body.

Issabelle set of running and when she reached Jace's side she saw the tears that had where burning his eyes, he was covered in cuts and bruises. She looked up into his eyes but they had turned dull and all the colouring from his face had been drained. "Are you alright?" Issabelle asked. Jace ignored Issabelle's question. Instead he asked a question of his own. "Alec's been out cold for ages now, I'm not sure how long he has been though. His pulse is weak, his heart beat is fading away...I can feel it Issy" Issabelle forced herself to stop her tears. "We should get back to the institute, the portal is still open. We need to move quickly, Alec needs help and you need to get to Clary." Issabelle stated. Jace's eyes showed a flicker of sparkle but only for a second "How is she?" he asked. Issabelle had started leading them back to the portal, "She's alright but she's in Labour Jace. She needs you..." she whispered.

As they reached the portal Issabelle stepped aside allowing Jace and Alec to go through first. "Go to the Infirmary, their waiting for us." silently Jace agreed before stepping through the portal still clutching Alec.

As soon as Issabelle disappeared Magnus crossed the room and laid out clean sheets and towels. Roles of bandages and an oxygen tank.

Clary pain made her feel as if her body would explode. "Mum, what do we do now, this is far too soon we don't have anything no nappies or Clothes." clary asked. Joclyn's face set as she was lost in thought. Simon was sat on the end of Clary's bed holding on to her legs, whilst sympathetically smiling towards her. Maryce was now sat on the bed next to Clary feeling rather out of place. "I have max's crib upstairs and a few special outfits from when they were all little." Clary stretched out her arms and held Maryce's hand "Thank you." She whispered. Clary's body began to shake again she could feel the baby moving inside her. Joclyn spotted Clary's tears. She crinkled up the edge of her sleeve and gently dabbed the tears away. "Just hold on Clary." Clary met her mother's eyes, in all the drama she had never thought about Luke she knew he had been in iris with her mother but hadn't heard anything about him since. "Where's Luke?" she asked. "He's still in Idris. He knows you're pregnant but he don't know about anything that has happened. He will be home soon." Joclyn answered. Clary let out another scream of pain. "Call him." Clary said. "I want my dad here."

Hearing Clary call Luke 'dad' made Joclyn's heart skipper a beat. "Dad?" she asked. Clary nodded. "He is my dad, he always has been. Valentine may have been my farther mum, but Luke's my Dad." she replied. Joclyn let out a long sigh as she squeezed Clary's hand. As she drew out her phone and stepped out of the infirmary to call her husband.

Maryce stepped away from Clary leaving her with Simon. "Simon, Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you and Jace hadn't been there." Clary's eyes had filled with tears but these tears were not tears of pain. Instead they were tears of fear as her mind spun with possibilities of what could have happened. "Clary, I would do anything for you, you know that. I'm sorry I couldn't have been their sooner." Clary smiled at his softly. "I suppose I look weird like this, 9 months pregnant within a few weeks." She paused. "Simon, Do you think I'll be able to do this, be a mum?" she asked Simon moved up the bed towards her "Clary you will be a brilliant Mum." He answered, "Wow, Mum. That sounds so strange, being called that." Clary rubbed her stomach and shuck whilst pain pounded throughout her body. "Don't leave me." She whispered. "I will never leave you clary"

Magnus paced up and down the Infirmary room until the floor finally began to vibrate. He quickly ran to the side of the portal as Jace stepped through. Maryce darted towards them as Jace set Alec down on the bed. Once Issabelle came into the room she looked like she had seen a ghost. Rather than looking towards her brothers she looked at Clary and Simon. But remained silent. Clary tried to get up and go towards her but the pain held her still. "Issabelle? Is he going to be alright?" clary asked. Issabelle's eyes dropped to the floor. The sound of Maryce's sobs caught her attention as she moved to her brother's side, patting Jace's shoulder. "Go to Clary." she said. Jace nodded and moved to his girlfriend's side.

"Jace!" Clary shouted, letting out a sigh of relief. Simon Slowly stood up and stepped away, "I'll just be over there, I'll be right back." Clary nodded and turned towards Jace. He lent down and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his head into her neck. Jace's whole body was weak, he felt Alec's pain as well as pain from his own injuries. His chest pressed up against Clary's allowing her to feel his every heartbeat. Jace slowly parted away from her but he kept holding her in his arms. Clary was now able to really look into his eyes. There golden colouring had turned brown and the bags circling them displayed just how exhausted he was. Jace lent forward and placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." he said. He felt her body tighten and shudder against him. Clary's hand moved onto her stomach as she moved her hands around in circles in an attempt to try and ease her discomfort. Jace placed a hand on her cheek brushing her hair to the side, "Clary, how long have you been like this?" he asked. "Not long, my waters broke a few minutes after you left." She answered. Jace shook his head clearly angry with himself "I left you Clary, If something had of happened to you…" Clary stopped him by covering his hand with hers "Jace you couldn't have left Alec, I wouldn't have let you." She pulled him towards her and kissed him once more.

Joclyn came back into the infirmary and moved to her daughter's side as Jace pulled away from her. "Jace" she breathed "are you alright, you're bleeding?" Jace nodded "I'm fine"

"Jace I need you." Magnus stated. Jace eyes flicked towards Joclyn who nodded her head slightly. His attention then moved back to clary with a slight smile she said "I love you too." whilst letting go of Jace's arm allowing him to move away from her. Jace reached his brothers side and noticed that the runes which he had applied had almost completely vanished. Maryce had her stele in her hand but Jace stopped her "Let me do it. They will be stronger coming from me." He took the Stele from her and began to draw the runes.

Issabelle was holding on the role of bandages and Simon stood close to her whispering into her ear "It will be alright Issy, stay strong" She cut them to size and cleaned the dried blood off Alec's head and wrapped them around his head. One of her tears splashed down on to her brother's face. She raised her hand and gently wiped it away.

Jace applied as many runes as he could to Alec's skin but Alec was still unresponsive. Magnus was able to use his powers to identify what the problem was. "Grab the oxygen tank quickly" he moved and almost pushed Maryce away from her son. He snatched the tank off Jace and strapped the mask on to Alec's face pushing back his hair. "What is it?" Issabelle asked. Magnus almost didn't hear her the thoughts in his mind where making the world around him fade away. Issabelle placed her hand on his back and asked again but this time it was more demanding than before, "Magnus, What's wrong with Alec?" she asked. Magnus took a step back away from Alec, "You need to all sit down." He said but Jace and Issabelle didn't move an inch. "Just tell me" Issabelle demanded. Magnus nodded his head and began to speak.

"Alec inhaled an excessive amount of smoke, limiting the oxygen traveling towards his brain." He said without looking towards the other. Maryce was the first to reply "What does that mean? Will he recover?" she as ask whilst trying to maintain her fear. Magnus shook his head. "I don't think so. The lack of oxygen is preventing the signals from his brain from moving and controlling his body. So Alec's in a coma." The room fell silent. Issabelle couldn't contain her emotions any longer she burst in to tears. Simon spun her round and cradled her in his arms holding on to her tightly. Across the infirmary Clary's stomach was throbbing with pain, she had the urge to scream but desperately tried to control it. She forced her mouth to remain closed and growled through her teeth. Jace's head lifted and he softly smiled towards her. "Will he wake up?" Clary asked. Magnus shuck his head "Honestly Clarissia I really don't know." He answered. "As the Problem isn't anything related to the shadow world like a spell, poison, and demon bite my magic cannot help him. The clave employs mundane doctors with the sight for situations like this one. Contact them and get them to send one immediately. If Alec's oxygen flow doesn't regulate soon his body will begin to shut down and he won't make it through the night"

Maryce took in a deep breath before rising to her feet, she walked towards the doors and paused "Look after my boy." She said then left to contact the Clave.

Jace moved back towards Clary, he sat down at the side of her with tears rolling down his check. "What do we do now?" he asked. Joclyn looked towards him. "Clary's only a couple of centimetres dilated, it will be a slow labour." She turned her attention to Clary "Do you want anything?" Clary quickly nodded at her mother "I can't remember the last time I ate or drank anything." She answered. "Alright I will be back soon." Joclyn replied and walked away from her daughter.

Simon pulled Issabelle away from Alec to give Magnus some time alone with him and sat on the bed next to Clary. Issabelle was the first to speak "Clary I'm so so sorry." She wimped. Clary forced herself upright and shifted to the edge of the bed. Issabelle moved to her side as Clary pulled Issabelle towards her and the girls hung on to each other crying together. "Thank you Issabelle so much" Clary whispered. Issabelle grew confused. "Why?" She asked. Clary pulled away from her and Issabelle perched on the side of the bed. Clary smiled towards her "You were so brave Issabelle and even after you where home you still came back for me." Clary looked towards the boys "Thank you to all of you." She smiled. However Clary's smile quickly disappeared as pain shot through her body and she let out a scream. Jace laughed at her so she punched his arm. He smiled down at her "You're so beautiful Clary, so so beautiful. Now hurry up I want to meet my baby!" he laughed. Hearing those words made Clary's heart beat faster she held his hand and feeling embarrassed she looked down smiling towards her stomach.

When Clary raised her head she noticed that Magnus saw fumbling with Alec's bandages they were completely soaked with blood, Jace and Issabelle rushed to his side leaving Simon with clary. "What's happening?" Issabelle asked. Magnus shook his head. "I don't know he just started bleeding again" he answered. Jace lent forward and tossed the bandages to Issabelle, she quickly wrapped them around her brother's head. Holding on to him tightly. "What do we do now?" she asked. Magnus met her gaze. "Now we wait…."

 _ **Share your ideas xxx**_


	53. Chapter 53: Doctor

_**Another Chapter up, leave a review xxx**_

After an hour Alec's condition hadn't improved at all. Joclyn had returned with food for Clary but as soon as clary looked at the food she felt ill but Jace happily gave it a good home. The Clave had contacted a doctor and he was on his way to the Institute. Now Maryce was on the phone to Issabelle's and Alec's farther Robert Lightwood who was furious for not being informed sooner. The atmosphere In the Institute was tense and everyone was on edge.

Clary's pain had worsened and she was really beginning to panic. "I can't do this. I can't." She said her tears made her eyes sparkle, Jace was holding her in his arms trying to hide his own fear and stay strong for her sake. Joclyn brought a fresh damp cloth so Clary could wipe her tears away. "Clary do you think you could be any further along or is the pain still the same?" Joclyn asked. Clary shook her head, "I really don't know mum…. It just all hurts." She answered. Joclyn looked towards Simon, "Turn around to face Clary so I can take another look at her." Simons face flushed with embarrassment causing Clary to let out a soft giggle.

Jace hesitated before speaking to Joclyn, he was more nervous than he ever had been before. He knew Clary could see through his smile and guessed that Joclyn could as well. "How many centimetres?" he asked in a very quiet voice. Joclyn didn't look towards him. "Only 5. I will go ask Maryce where the doctor is" Joclyn glanced towards Alec as she stood up and left the room. As clary looked around her she could see that Jace and Simon where pulling the same amused faces. Clary looked towards Issabelle who was shaking her head at the boys. "Okay what have I missed now?" Clary asked and looked towards Jace who was grinning from ear to ear. Simon couldn't contain his amusement and burst into laughter. "Well Funny man?" Clary asked. Jace shook his head "well darling you can do much better than that, you've had much more than 5 centimetres before." Jace joined Simon in laughter. "JACE!" clary shouted which only amused the boys more. Issabelle threw her hands up in the air, "Too much information!" she shouted before moving across the infirmary to sit by Magnus at her brothers side. Clary smiled at the boys, her boys. Her best friend and her boyfriend. She held a hand out to both of them "I love you both so much" she smiled but her smile quickly disappeared as another contraction came and she squeezed their hands so tightly she almost broke their fingers.

As Issabelle sat next to Magnus he didn't acknowledge her. Issabelle leant forward and held on to her brother's hand. "Do you think he can hear us?" she asked. Alec was still life less getting paler and paler by the minute. "Honestly Issabelle I hope so." Issabelle looked down at her brother's face as she softly stroked his cheek. "Alec?" she whispered "You need to know that I'm so proud of you. Clary's here, she's safe Alec, you saved her life and the babies." Issabelle paused glancing over towards Clary. She could see the pain Clary was in through the look on her face. She turned her attention back to Alec. "Please Alec…. I can't lose you, I need you big brother." Magnus place a hand on Issabelle's back. As Joclyn and Maryce returned to the infirmary with a man closely behind them.

"This is Doctor Smith, He is a Mundane with the sight employed by the clave." Maryce announced. She led the doctor to Alec's bedside. Issabelle moved away from her brother's side. To her surprise as she stepped backwards she went straight into Simons arms. He held on to her as she collapsed against him. Simon held her close to him as hi gently whispered "It's alright Issabelle, I've got you."

After a quick look at Alec the doctor opened his bag, inside their where small bottles presumably of medication alongside a selection of syringes and a small heart monitor. He attached the monitor to Alec and the room fell silent as the machine turned on and the beet of Alec's heart echoed around the infirmary. Maryce had tears in her eyes but kept her voice stern. "What do you think?" She asked the doctor. Who turned back to his bag and poured some medicine into the syringe, "He's in a very bad way. Although his runes are able to heal his physical Injuries they cannot help the oxygen flow around his body. He needs another blood replacement rune and as soon as it begins to fade draw another one." The doctor injected the medication into Alec's arm. "All I can do is monitor his heart rate and asses the blood flow to his limbs. Alexander may wake up but he also may not."

When Joclyn came back to the infirmary she returned to her daughter's side. Jace was still sat with Clary staring towards Alec. Joclyn could see the tears strolling down Clary's Cheeks, Clary looked at her mother whilst squeezing Jace's hand. "It's my fault….he saved me and now…." Her words where muffled by her tears. Joclyn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another of Clary's screams. Jace turned to face her and pulled her into a cuddle, "shhh Clary I'm here." Clary's body shook against him as she let out another scream.

Maryce nodded her head at the doctor who moved to examine clary. "How long have you been in Labour?" he asked. Joclyn looked towards her watch "about 2 to 3 hours" The doctor took Clary's temperature and stood back. "Can I have a look Clarrissia?" he asked. Clary let out another scream as she nodded. She threw her head back against the pillow and looked at Jace. She could see his fear it was a mirror of her own. The doctor lifted the blanket covering Clary's legs and examined her. Clary felt much more comfortable when it was her mum looking at her, she held her breath waiting for the doctor to speak. After a few minutes he covered her legs and raised his head to look at her, he turned his attention to Jace "You are the farther I presume?" Jace nodded his head "Maryce informed me of the complications you have faced over the past few weeks. I understand that this must all be quiet sudden for you both especially since you are so young. I suggest that you go and get Clarrisia so extra pillows and towels as well as a cold drink." Doctor turned back to face Clary, "You are almost 7 centimetres dilated so the contractions are going to get much stronger and it won't be long until you will feel the need to push, when you do don't fight it." Clary silently nodded her head. Jace rose to his feet kissed Clary on the cheek and left the room to get the things the doctor had suggested.

As Jace let the infirmary doors fall closed behind him he paused looking down the length of the corridor he had walked on thousands of times. The institute seemed different to Jace it didn't feel like it was the house he had lived in for many years instead it felt like he was a stranger lost within a maze. He walked back to his room. Jace changed his clothes which were still coated in Alec's blood, washed his face slid his phone back into his jeans pocket and picked up another one of his shirts. It was Clary's favourite sometimes she would run into his room and steal it so she could sleep in it. Jace hooked his pillows under his arm and in his bare feet he padded back down the hall. Before Jace stepped through the doors he could hear Clary's screams of pain. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

Jace reached his Girlfriend side and put down the spare pillows on the bed next to her. "Here" he said tossing the tshirt to Clary "I thought you might want it." She smiled up at him. Jace grabbed the screen panel so Clary could change behind it. The top was very big on her but that's why she liked it, she slid it on other her head and sat back down on the bed. Jace moved the screen away and placed the spare pillows behind her back. "Clary can I take a photo, of you and your bump. I was just thinking we don't have any" Clary nodded "I'd like that" Jace stepped and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he switched on the camera and took the picture. Despite everything Clary was smiling at him she looked beautiful. Jace called for Joclyn to come over. She did so and sat next to her daughter. Jace smiled and took another photograph, he then swapped places and sat down next to Clary, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently placed his hand on her stomach. Joclyn took the photo and smiled down at Jace's phone.

…

As time passed the doctor gave Clary some medication to numb her back to stabilize her pain which had grown much more instance after taking another look at her he revealed that she was nine centimetres dilated. "Now Clarrisia when your contractions come you will feel the need to push and as I said earlier don't fight it." The doctor turned to the others "I suggest that one of you stay with Alexander and the others leave the infirmary to give Clary and Jace some space." Maryce remained at Alec's side and Issabelle and Simon came over to Clary, Simon kissed her cheek and Issabelle hugged her gently before leaving the infirmary. Magnus nodded towards Jace and also left. As the doors closed the doctor, Joclyn and Jace remained with Clary and she let out a terrifying scream as she pushed for the first time

Leave a review xxxx


	54. Chapter 54

_**Really unsure whether this is any good or not, labour isnt an easy thing to describe if you know what i mean? any way leave a review, Thanks for reading. xxx**_

As Clary begin to push the pain in her stomach was pounding, her whole body trembled and ached. Jace moved and sat on the edge of the bed. He stretched his arm around her back and held her tightly. Tears trickled down her face. Clary's contractions had increased and they were now only 5 minutes apart. Clary's breathing was heavy sweat shined across her fore head. Joclyn had tide Clary's hair up so it was out of her face. But nothing that Joclyn or Jace could do could ease Clary's discomfort. The Doctor was at the bottom of the bed and he had raised the blanket which covered her legs and was timing her contractions.

As another contraction came Clary gripped her mother's hand tightly, although the pain consumed her entire body Clary didn't scream, she forced her mouthed shut and scrunched her face up tightly. She felt her baby move around in her stomach, the pressure on her bladder was unbelievably strong. Clary pushed as hard as she could but didn't feel like she was making any progress. It felt to clary as if there was a solid brick wall and she was a small child trying to push it down. separating her from her baby. Memories of her first time with Jace came flooding back to her. The way Jace made her feel, stripping her down piece by piece until he had every piece of her and there was nothing between them. The way he looked at her like they were the only two people left in the entire universe, how he held her, touched her bare skin and the way he kissed her and made the rest of the world fade away.

Although Clary had become lost within her thoughts reality quickly kicked her out of them. Another contraction came but this time Clary couldn't contain her pain. She squeezed her mother's hand so tightly that it changed colour as the blood brained out of it. Clary felt Jace jump beside her as she let out a terrifying scream his spare arm grabbed hold of her hand and gently stroked the back of it. The doctor lifted his head and looked at Clary "Clary you need to push for longer, your exactly 10 centimetres dilated so the contractions will be much closer" Clary looked at the doctor wide eyed. "I'm not ready." She whispered.

…

As the infirmary doors closed behind Magnus, Simon and Issabelle Clary's scream echoed down the corridor. Magnus separated from Simon and Issabelle and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Issabelle wrapped her arms across her chest gripping her arms tightly. "Issabelle..." Simon called she turned to face her boyfriend. She hadn't realised that she had been crying, not until Simon stretched out his hand and wiped the tears away. "Do cry Issy" he said softly "It will be alright." He moved to pull her towards him but she quickly pushed him away "Don't! Don't tell me it's okay when it's not Simon. Clary is in labour! and Alec's in there fighting for his life!" she shouted. Simon didn't respond He just held his arms open and eventually Issabelle stepped into them. Simon pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. He heard her slight whimpers. Issabelle gripped Simon's shirt tangling the fabric through her fingers. Simon kissed her on the top of her head. She squeezed him tightly then looked up towards his face. "Simon can you do something for me?" she asked. Simon nodded his head "Anything Issy" her eyes sparkled as she looked towards him. "Just kiss me…"

Simon tilted his head towards her as her lips lightly brushed other his. Issabelle pulled him towards her, the way she clung on to his shirt made it tight around him. As her eyes roamed his body his shirt outlined the shape of his muscles. Issabelle forced him hard against her body, Simon stepped backwards pushing Issabelle's back towards the wall. Issabelle pressed her lips up against his, she parted her lips deepening the kiss. Simon's whole body tensed as Issabelle's hand slid down his chest. She wrapped her hands round his waste pulling his hips towards hers. Simons hands cupped the bottom of her shoulder blades. They were pulling and pushing on each other's body's their kisses grew longer not wanting their lips to part. "Simon…" Issabelle said softly "Take me back to my room." Simon pulled away from her and shook his head "No Issabelle. You're only doing this as a distraction." Issabelle shot him a glare "So what if I am" she said sternly. Simon didn't rise to Issabelle's complaint "Issabelle… We should go look for some baby things, your mum said she had some that where..." he couldn't get his words out he hated brining Max up around Issabelle because he hated seeing her cry. Before he could finish his sentence Issabelle did it for him "Max's things. I know where they are. Let's go then."

…

In the infirmary Maryce was sat silently holding her son's limp hand. Her stele was firmly held in her spare hand its design left imprints on her palm. It had been almost an hour since Clary began to push but the baby hadn't even begun to crown yet. Maryce could see the pain in Clary's face and the fear in Jace's. Maryce watched over her adoptive son her heart ached, she wanted to pull him close and tell him that she loved him like one of her own and that everything would be alright but she couldn't tare herself away from Alec. She looked at Alec and wondered if he could hear what was happening around him. She opened her mouth to speak to him but the words didn't come instead tears ran down her face and her heart thumped hard against her chest.

"JACCCCCCE!" Clary screamed. her legs where spread wide open allowing everything to be seen. At first Clary was embarrassed but now she couldn't care less the pain numbed the rest of her senses. "It's alright, I'm here Clary" he replied. Even though he could see her pain he couldn't help but smile to himself, even now Clary was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Jace glanced towards Joclyn who was looking over to Alec and Maryce.

Joclyn turned back to Clary "Clary, this is something for you and Jace to do. I'm Going to go sit with Maryce, I'm here if you need my sweetheart." Clary nodded and squeezed her mother's hand one last time before releasing her grip and watching her mother move across the infirmary. Clary pulled Jace Close to her and held on to him tightly. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Another contraction came, this one was much stronger than the others. Clary's fingers gripped Jace's arms, her nails cutting into his skin but Jace didn't even flinch. Clary gritted her teeth and growled in pain. The doctor placed his hands of each of Clary's knees spreading her legs further apart "Keep pushing Clary, as hard as you can the baby is almost crowning." His words sent a shiver down Jace's spine but her kept hold of Clary "It's ok, keep pushing Clary." He felt her body shudder against him.

"right Clary the next contraction will be within the next two minutes and when it does you need to listen to my voice and hold on for as long as you can." The doctor said. Jace pulled away from Clary kissing her cheek as he moved to her side. Clary let her body relax, her head fell back against the pillow and she drew a few deep breaths. Clary looked towards Alec's bed, Maryce and Joclyn where sat together. Maryce holding onto her son and Joclyn holding her spare hand looking towards Jace and Clary. Clary felt her whole body begin to stiffen "Another one". Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As the doctor began to speak Jace held his breath. "Alright Clary, when you push listen to my voice okay" Clary nodded her head, she let out a squeal in pain as she began to push. "Right Clary listen to my voice as I count down. 10…9…8…7…6" Clary squealed out in pain, "I can't, I can't do it!" she shouted. Jace moved to where he had been a few minutes ago "Clary, hold on to me" he whispered. Clary wimped and snuggled against him as he held her in his arms.

Another contraction came "Clary count down with me 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" She made it to the end of his count down. Jace whispered "well done" into her ear but she could hardly hear him over the sound of her own breathing. She felt Jace pull away from her slightly "How much longer?" he asked. "I can see the part of the baby's head with another strong push like the last one the child will be fully crowning" Jace turned and snuggled back into Clary, his hold tightened as he said "I love you so so much Clary. You can do this I know you can" Clary smiled against him her rested his forehead against hers as she began to push once more.

The doctors count down felt as if he was counting hours. Clary screamed out in pain. Clutching Jace's. her head began to spin, the world around her seemed to fall away pulling her into dizziness. The doctors voice quickly pulled her back into reality. "Clary keep pushing, keep pushing…. The Babies head is completely visible now Clary. With the next few contractions the baby will take their first breath…."

xxx


	55. Chapter 55: Born

_**Only a short one but i will worn you that it is quite emotional and maybe hard for some people to read if they have had some bad birthing experience. xxx**_

…

Listening the doctor's words made Jace's heart beat ten times faster than it already was. He felt Clary's grip on him tighten. "Clary you can do this I beli-" His words where quickly muffled by Clary's scream's . Jace held his breath waiting to her a cry.

Clary scrunched up her face and pushed as hard as she could the pain was excruciating. As she pushes she felt herself stretch around her baby's head. Clary's scream's echoed throughout the infirmary. Her whole body was shaking, Jace was still holding her with her head buried in his neck. Clary pushed until she could push no longer, her body spazemed as the pain numbed her scenes. Clary screamed louder than ever had as she felt her baby's head push out of her. A sense of relief washed over Clary as her body settled around her baby's neck. The doctor said "Clary, you need to push as hard and as fast as you can now. The baby's not breathing."

Clary's whole body froze. Not breathing? How could the baby not be breathing? Jace felt Clary's tears soaking through his shirt. He pulled away from Clary just enough so he could speak to the doctor "What do you mean? Why isn't the baby breathing." He heard the panic in his own voice as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. The doctors face was calm, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. "The umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around the baby's neck, it is much thicker than it naturally should be. I think that as the baby's development was quickened the amount of blood and nutrients that baby needed forces the cord to expand." He turned his attention to Clary "You need to stay strong Clarrisia don't give up. Push as hard as you can even between the contractions. Push and don't stop."

After Listening to what the doctor had said to Clary Joclyn and Maryce ran across the infirmary to Clary's side. The doctor looked towards Joclyn "Support the baby's head as Clary pushes and I will work on releasing the umbilical cord." Joclyn nodded her head in agreement and gently slid her hand under the baby's head looking at her grandchild's face for the first time. The cord was so thick that the babies neck wasn't visible at all. Maryce stood beside Jace steading his trembling hand. Jace glanced at his adoptive mum, seeing the tears and the fear in his face made part of Maryce's heart crumble away.

Jace pulled Clary as close as he could. The tip of their noses touched as she rested her head on his. Clary opened her eyes and looked into Jace's. They started for a moment, there wasn't any words which could describe their emotions. Jace leaned closer and kissed Clary, feeling her tears drip off hr eye lashes and splash on to his cheeks. They drew apart and clary slowly nodded her head. Jace cradled her in his arms as she began to push. Screaming out in fear and pain.

As Clary pushed, Joclyn gently held the baby's head in her hands. She watched as Clary pushed and her body began to stretch around the shape of the baby's shoulders. The child's face was blue and not showing any signs of life.

The doctor slid his fingers underneath the part of the cord that was tangled around the baby's neck. He pulled at the cord as far away from the baby's delicate body as he could before taking a scalpel and slicing through the cord, hoping the baby still had a chance at life.

As the cord fell from the child's neck Joclyn held her breath hoping to hear a cry but nothing happened. The doctor shouted at Clary to push as hard as she could. Her whole body was trembling and her screams rung in Joclyn's ears. Jace was whispering into Clary's ear that it would be okay but he doubted that his attempt to reassure Clary was actually doing any good.

Clary pushed and pushed barley leaving herself enough time to breath. She felt the shape of her baby as she pushed. Joclyn watched as the baby was fully born she smiled looking at the baby's gender. Clary screams turned into panic as she felt her baby come into the world but still didn't hear her child cry. The doctor scooped the baby up into his arms and laid the child down on the bed next to Clary. He pulled his stethoscope and listened to the baby's chest. Jace pulled away from Clary but still clutched her hand as he stared towards his child who was still and silent. Maryce pulled Jace towards her clinging on to him tightly. They watched as the doctor held a child oxygen mask onto the child's face in an attempt to resuscitate the child.

As the watched in shock Clary, slipped into a whirlpool of pain and dizziness leaving her sucked into a thick darkness not knowing whether her baby was alive or not…

 _ **Curious as to how people feel after reading.**_

 _ **What gender would you like the child to be? most votes wins. either review or pm me. xxx**_


	56. Chapter 56: Gender

_**Hey, another upload and the gender is revealed. All we need now is a name leave some suggestions, either review of PM me. Thanks for reading. xxx**_

The seconds felt like hours Jace watched in hope that his baby would take a breath. He moved out of Maryce's arms and crouched beside the babies bed side he looked down on his child, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. The doctor's fingers where pressed to the side of the Childs neck checking for a pulse. Jace tore his eyes away from the baby and looked towards the doctor, his face was undescriptive Jace couldn't judge what he was thinking until a small smile crept across the doctors face. "What is it?" Jace asked. The doctor didn't raise his head but his smile widened, "Look" Jace moved his vision back towards the bed. He heard a gasp form behind him but didn't turn. Jace looked towards the baby and let his eyes fall on to the baby's chest which was slowly rising and falling.

"The baby's breathing. Breathing! Clary look!" he glanced around at Clary, her eyes where closed shut and her skin was drip white. "Clary? Clary?" he called. Joclyn moved so she could her daughters face, "She's unconscious, Clary?" she drew out her stele and drew runes on Clary. The doctor moved to Clarys side and examined her.

Jace found himself frozen he couldn't pull himself away from the baby. He suddenly he realised that he hadn't even looked at the child's gender. He let his eyes rest on his child's face, the skin had begun to turn a to a regular colour. As his eyes lowered they settled as he saw the gender of his child.

Small murmurs came from Clary. He turned and saw Maryce stood behind him "Go to Clary" she whispered as she sat down on the edge of the babies bed. Jace placed a hand on Clarys cheek. "Clary. Clary open your eyes" he said he ran his thumb across her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. Jace smiled down at her as she spoke "Baby, my baby?" she questioned. Clary's eyes where now fully open and staring in to Jace's. A tear slipped down his cheeks and splashed onto her hands. "The Baby's fine." He smiled "Do you want to know the gender?" she nodded her head. "It's a boy"

"A boy. I have a baby boy?" her eyes where sparkling with joy as she looked to the bed beside hers. The bed was the same as the one she was in but laid on it was the couples new born baby boy. "He's alright isn't he?" she asked, noticing the oxygen mask strapped to his face. The doctor nodded towards her, "Yes, he's breathing independently but I want to keep the mask on him for an hours or so to ensure the oxygen is flowing correctly around his body. You can hold him if you would like to."

Clary quickly nodded her head. Jace picked up a blanket and wrapped the baby inside it. Little cries came from his as his farther pulled him up and into his arms. Jace looked towards his baby. This is what it feels like, to be a dad he thought. Pulling the oxygen tank behind him he stepped towards Clary and sat on the edge of her bed. "Right little man" He said with a smile, "It's time to meet Mummy". Clary let out a small gasp as she looked at her baby. He was beautiful. She took the baby from Jace and cradled her son in her arms. The oxygen mask covered most of his face. He was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. "What about name's?" Jace asked. Clary hadn't even thought about names yet she had never really had the chance.

A loud noise instantly echoed around the room. Catching everyone's attention. Maryce rushed to Alec's side with the doctor following closely behind her. It dawned on Clary what the sound was, with everything that happened she had almost forgot about Alec. The noise was the heart monitor strapped to Alec's chest, the sound was representing the current irregular fluctuations in Alex's heartbeat. The doctor watched the monitor as the numbers quickly rose and fell making it impossible to define an accurate reading. The doctor looked at Alec unsure what was causing the fluctuations. Maryce asked him what was wrong with her son. "I am not a 100% sure. There will be a blockage somewhere causing part of his body to shut down but if it is near his heart it could kill him. Without an x-ray it will be extremely difficult to locate" he stuttered. A thought quickly occurred to Clary, "Where's Magnus?" she asked. Joclyn looked confused by her question. "Magnus, created an x-ray image when he told me I was pregnant. He might be able to do the same for Alec." She suggested. Joclyn quickly rose to her feet, "I'll find him" she said as she darted out of the infirmary.

As Joclyn ran down the stairs she passed Issabelle and Simon, who were carrying a small box and Moses basket. Before even giving them a chance to think about speaking words exploded out of her mouth "Where's Magnus?" she asked. Issabelle's eyes where wide with curiosity, "outside why?" Joclyn turned and ran down the step's, shouting "Get to the infirmary now!" before quickly disappearing out of the institute.

Issabelle and Simon looked at each other deeply confused, but they picked up the pace and ran down to the infirmary. Simon hesitated before walking through the doors waiting for Issabelle approval. She nodded her head and stepped through the infirmary doors. Issabelle's eyes locked on to her mother's panicked face but Simons eyes locked on to the baby Clary was holding in her arms.

"What happening?" Issabelle demanded. She raced to her brother's side watching his still body. Maryce gripped her arm. "There's a blockage stopping the oxygen flowing correctly." Issabelle quickly replied with hope in her voice. "It can be fixed though, can't it?" she asked. Maryce shook her head "If it reaches his heart, he could die"

 ** _Leave a review xxx_**


	57. Chapter 57: operation

_**Hey guys need baby boy name ideas! Leave a review xxx**_

Clary sat cradling her new born baby in her arms watching the horror which was unfolding in front of her. She looked down at her baby's eyes, they were beautiful like Jace's a sparkling golden colour that made your heart melt. The baby wiggled in her arms and began to cry. The doctor moved across the room and finally removed the oxygen mask. Clary gasped, now able to see all of her babies features. His nose was tiny and slightly pointed, his cheeks where glowing pink and he had very short light blond hair.

Jace stood watching Clary smiling at their child. His heart was breaking on one half he is the happiest man in the world but the other half could feel through his parbatie bond the Alec was dying. Simon moved across the infirmary and stood beside Clary. She hadn't even realised that he was there until he reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. Clary jumped staring wide eyed at her friend next to her. "He's so beautiful Simon, so beautiful" she whispered. Jace sat on the edge of the bed wrapping one arm around Clarys shoulders and used his other hand to gently tickle his sons face In an attempt to hide his fear. Clary turned to Jace and kissed him softly. Smiling against his lips. As they parted Simon held out the baby clothes he and Issabelle had found. Jace smiled at them. Clary felt a damp ripple against her arm, she cringed then began to laugh, "I think now's the time for daddy to learn how to change a nappy!" Jace shook his head smiling "Anything for you mummy" he took the baby from Clary and moved to the next bed to clean and dress their child.

With a loud bang the infirmary doors closed behind Magnus as he strode across the room to Alec's side. Joclyn was still out in the corridor she couldn't believe had happened over the past few days it didn't seem real, she was a grandma and Alec was fighting for his life. She quietly slipped into the infirmary and moved towards her grandson. Jace had changed him and was holding him in his arms, Clary watched with sparkling eyes. Her cheeks where red where her tears had strained her face. And Simons supportive had was holding hers. Joclyn stepped to Jace's side and took her first proper look at her grandson "Do you want to hold him?" Jace asked, she smiled and nodded her head. She held the baby close to her chest. Jace grinned and turned to Clary, "Next time that's your turn! I've never seen green runny poo before" Clary smiled up towards him "You wish Daddy"

As the doctor explained what he believed was wrong with Alec blue sparks shot out of the tips of Magnus's fingers, he chanted the same spell in Latin which he had previously done to Clary until an x-ray image appeared above Alec's body. The doctor closely examined Alec as Magnus moved the x-ray around the different areas of Alec's body. Maryce and Issabelle stood in Silence waiting for somebody to speak. As Magnus moved his hand around Alec's chest the doctor held his hand up indicating Magnus to remain still.

"It's not good" the doctor stated, "as I suspected there is a blockage, a blood clot, we will need to operate, without doing so the clot will reach his heart within the next 2 hours at the most."

Jace left Clary and swiftly moved across the infirmary and caught Issabelle as her legs collapsed beneath her. She was shaking her head using her hands to hide her tears. Jace held her tightly as he attempted to comfort her "Issy I will be okay. We need to stay calm and let the doctor do his job" Issabelle shook her head again. "It won't be Jace, he could die".

"I need to operate now, so will need moor equipment, I believe you should have some within the institute?" The doctor asked, Maryce nodded her head and moved towards a small room connected to the infirmary and disappeared through the door. The spoke again. "Right I'm sorry but you will all have to leave the infirmary, this operation is very danger's and Alec's body is delicate at the moment. Clarrisia move yourself back into your own bed. I have left some painkillers on the cabinet above your head. Both yourself and the baby should be fine. Magnus and myself will remain in here and will find you all when the operation is completed. But even if the operation is successful Alec still isn't out of the dark yet. There's a chance he may not awake from his coma." The room was silent. Clary nodded and pulled herself up and out of the bed. Simon collected the medicine from the cabinet and picket up a few more blankets and the mosses basket he and Issabelle hand found. With Joclyn still cradling the baby the trio slowly moved across the infirmary and down the corridor towards Clarys bedroom. Jace lifted Issabelle up from the floor still holding her tightly in his arms, even though Issabelle's instincts where telling her to scream, shout and fight letting out her anger but she didn't resist against Jace instead she let her body relax against Jace's as he turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

Maryce Came out of the small room pulling a large trolley of silver medical equipment behind her. As she reached the doctors side she quietly spoke to him not even loud enough for Jace or Issabelle to hear. After a few minutes Maryce moved to her daughter's side and they left the infirmary. As they walked down the corridor Maryce separated from Jace and Issabelle so she could go and inform Robert lightwood what had happened to his son.

Jace and Issabelle reached Clarys door and Issabelle paused "The baby?" she questioned. "Is a boy." Jace smiled "They're both okay now" a puzzled look appeared across Issabelle's face, she didn't have to speak Jace knew what she was asking. "As Clary was giving birth the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck he hands to cut him free and strapped him onto an oxygen tank because he wasn't breathing on his own. As we were all watching Clary passed out as well. But their okay now, I suppose that's all what matters." Issabelle gripped Jace's hand and squeezed it "Can I meet him?" she asked. Jace smiled and pushed open Clarys bedroom door.

Clary was sat up on her bed with pillows supporting her. She had her baby in her arms and Joclyn was using a damp cloth to clean Clarys face as she laughed, "I'm not the baby, you know, you don't have to clean me" she let out a giggle as she saw Jace and Issabelle step towards her. Issabelle wasn't usually a nervous person but the butterfly's in her stomach where preventing her from speaking. "Issabelle." Clary called "Come sit down". Issabelle moved and sat on the very edge of the bed. Clary smiled again "Don't be daft Issy he won't bite, not yet anyway." Following Clarys instruction Issabelle moved and sat beside Clary, "do you want to hold him?" Clary asked Issabelle nodded her head and took the baby from Clarys arms and looked down toward her nephew. "He's beautiful…. Have you named him yet?" she asked Clary shook her head "we have not really had chance to decide yet…for now we can just call him Little Man" Issabelle looked at Jace who was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey little man" Issabelle whispered to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Hey, I'm your auntie Issabelle. I will be the one to spoil you rotten and get you into a lot of trouble." She laughed unsure what else to say. Jace sat down next to clary and she snuggled against him. Her eyes where fluttering closed her whole body was hurting and she was completely exhausted. Within minutes she was asleep in Jace's arms. Joclyn rose to her feet and pointed to the door, silently Issabelle stood up and placed the baby in max's old mosses basket and left the room with Simon and Joclyn behind her.

After leaving Joclyn headed down stairs to find Maryce and Issabelle decided to go back to her room with Simon. It was still very untidy but together they sorted it out.

Joclyn's phone began to ring, she pulled it from her pocket and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?" a familiar voice made her heart beat faster "Joclyn, I'm home." The voice was calm but she knew he was trying to stay strong "Luke. You're hear. You need to come to the institute." There was a slight paused but Luke soon spoke again "I will do soon, I just need to stop at a few places first." Joclyn agreed and Luke hung up the phone. As she stepped out of the elevator church was waiting for her. He meowed and began to walk. Joclyn hurried after him. Church lead her along a corridor and towards Maryce's office as she got closer to the door she could hear shouting coming from the room. She opened the door and stepped in to find Maryce stood still whilst Robert Lightwood shouted at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joclyn snapped. Robert didn't move to face her "The does not regard you Joclyn. Leave!" Joclyn refused and moved to stand next to Maryce. Robert shouted again "I've told you to leave. It's your daughters fault where in this mess, and now my son lay dying!" Joclyn clenched her hands into fists as she responded "This is just as much Jace's fault as it is Clarys so don't blame my daughter!" she shouted. Robert stepped towards her but she held out her arm to stop him coming closer "Maybe Robert if you had been here for your children you could have helped us rescue my daughter and YOUR GRANDSON!" Robert fell silent for a minute before speaking "very well. I want to see my son" Maryce shook her head, "You can't he's having an operation, you will have to wait!" Together Joclyn and Maryce left the office slamming the door closed behind them.

Up in the infirmary the only sound to be heard was the sound of the heart monitor slowly beating. The doctor was slowly operating on Alec's chest he used a small machine to suck of the blood clot out of Alec's body but to do so he had to tear an artery. As the doctor started to stem the blood flow and stich up Alec's wounds Magnus relaxed down in to the chair beside Alec clutching Alec's still hand.


	58. Chapter 58: The corner of a eye

_**Only short but had to upload. please Leave a review xxx**_

Once the operation was completed the doctor refused to let anyone other than Magnus be with Alec so her could monitor him and ensure that there hadn't been any complications caused by the operation. As the time passed by Maryce paced up and down the corridor listening for any sounds of movements from within the infirmary. After finding out that the operation was completed Joclyn went back to Clarys room to tell them. Jace had been drifting asleep whilst Clary rested in his arms. His eyes were locked on their baby boy consistently looking at his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. There was a small tap on the door and Joclyn quietly stepped in with a smile on her face.

Jace held a finger to his lips indicating to her that clary was asleep. Joclyn moved towards her Moses basket as her grandson was starting to whimper and cry, she heard Clary murmur something but Jace eased her back to sleep as Joclyn picked up the baby and nodded towards the door Jace followed her gently clicked the door shut behind him. "Is everything alright?" Jace asked as he pulled his baby into his arms, placing his hand firmly under the child's head, cradling him. Joclyn smiled once again, "Alec's had his operation. The doctor wants some time to monitor him but we should be able to go see him soon". Jace paused, thinking for a second before he spoke again. "I want to take the baby to meet his uncle just in case he doesn't come out of his coma…" Joclyn nodded "I'll wait with Clary, you go see him."

Jace set off towards the infirmary pausing as he passed Alec's room. He gazed through the open door way the room was clean and untouched sending a shivers down Jace's spine. As he reached the infirmary doors he could see that one was propped open and voices where echoing from inside. As he stepped into the room he could see Maryce stood beside Alec's bedside pulling a blanket up to cover his delicate stiches. As Jace moved closer he began to tune into their convocation. "Will he wake?" Maryce asked. The doctor remained still, not moving to make eye contact. "Only time will tell now"

The baby let out a cry in Jace's arms causing the others in the room to jump and turn their heads. Maryce smiled towards him, "we just need to wait now." Jace nodded and looked into her tired eyes. "Can I have some time with Alec please?" he asked. The others in room knew what Jace wanted to do so didn't question him. The doctor took another quick look at Alec before they all quietly left the room. As Jace heard the door close shut behind them he laid down on the bed next to Alec's lying the baby down across his bare chest. He had a thousand thing whirling around his head which he wanted to say but didn't have the strength to say them out loud. After a while he looked towards Alec and finally spoke, "Alec? God this seems so unreal. I'm a Dad, a Dad. It feels like a dream. I don't even know if you can hear me, bloody hell I will sound really stupid if you can't..." he paused holding up the tears which filled his eyes. The baby began to softly cry. "Shhhh Little man its alright…Da…Daddy's here." He patted his child on his back and turned back to face Alec. "I just realised that if you don't, don't wake up. This little man will have never had a chance to meet you, and you him. I couldn't do that I want him to know who you are, you're the only reason he and clary are still alive."

Jace chocked, stuttering his words "Alec, Please…". Jace felt the baby inhale a deep breath as he began to cry, much louder than he had before. "Okay, okay. You need to give me time, I'm not really sure how to be a Dad yet." As the cry's grew louder and echoed around the room bouncing off the high ceilings, Jace caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye's and quickly turned to see Alec's finger twitch and curl in to the palm of Alec's hand.

 _ **Not long for the next chapter, Leave a reveiw xxxx**_


	59. Chapter 59:Awake

_**Back again, I have sent a few people PM'S responding to their reviews. Want to name the baby in the next chapter so please leave suggestions, want a first and middle name please. Leave a review. xxx**_

"Alec?" Jace called, his parrabaties hand twitched again. Jace wanted to jump up and shake Alec into consciousness but he couldn't with his son lying against him. Jace outstretched his hand twisting his fingers into Alec's. At first Alec's hand didn't move making Jace believe that he hadn't seen anything and that it is only wishful thinking. As he tried to pull his fingers away he couldn't. As he looked down he saw that a hand was gripping his tightly, so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. With his heart pounding against his chest Jace lifted his eyes until they were locked on Alec's face. As Jace stared he watched Alec's eyes fluttered open.

Alec remained lying still on the bed. There was piercing ring echoing in his ears, as he opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first but after a few minutes he was able to focus. As he looked up he instantly realised that he was in the infirmary but had no recollection of how he had got there. A pressuring pain hurt across his chest, Alec's body tensed, as his hand clenched he felt another hand gripping his. His ears where still ringing and he couldn't hear anything of the noises around him. He slowly turned his head to the side. Alec had expected to see Maryce by his side but as he rested his eyes on the person next to him he was lost for words.

Jace smiled at Alec with his baby son still crying in his arms. He let go of his grip on Alec's hands and slowly sat up. Jace held on to his son tightly supporting the little man's body as he cradled him closely to his body. Once sat up Jace gently rocked his arms, until the child's cry's began to settle. Jace finally looked up and smiled at his brother "Hello Uncle".

Alec didn't respond straight away he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position but yelled out in pain as he did. Once he was sat up Jace slowly stood up "Do you want to hold him?" he asked. Alec still remained silent but he nodded in agreement. Jace carefully bent down and placed the child in his brother's arms. He then turned back to the bed he had been laid on and picked up a pillow to rest underneath the child making it easier for Alec to hold the baby as his body was still very weak.

As Alec looked at the child he was holding he smiled. "Have you named him?" He asked. Jace shook his head, "Not yet, haven't really had the chance to think of names. Where just calling him Little Man for now" the baby wiggled in Alec's arm. "Hey Little Man" Alec whispered. He studied the baby's features, the golden eyes staring up towards him, the soft smooth skin and the faint blond hairs scattered across his scalp. "I can't believe he's here. He so beautiful. How's Clary?" Alec asked. Jace half smiled, "It wasn't easy for her, the baby was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck he wasn't breathing… Clary passed out for a while. They had to put an oxygen mask on him." His voice drifted into silence, Alec was ensuring how to respond but eventually spoke "he will be okay though won't he? And Clary?" Jace nodded "Hopefully yes."

….

An hour or so had passed since Alec had woken up. The doctor quietly opened the infirmary door and stepped into the infirmary. He indicated for the people behind him to follow him in. Within a few seconds Alec was circled by the people he loved the most. Maryce gently leant down and kissed her son's cheek letting her tears drip onto his face. Alec smiled up towards her. Issabelle was perched on the edge of her brothers bed with Simon's supportive hand resting on her shoulder. Issabelle was smiling at her nephew. She could hear her mother crying but had no tears left of her own, her brother was alive, she was an auntie and Clary was safe. What more could she want? Alec looked up and asked "Where's Clary now?" Jace was the only person who could answer, "Sleeping. Joclyn's with her." Before anyone could respond the infirmary doors creaked open and a very anger person changed the vibe throughout the room.

"Is my son awake?" Robert shouted, nobody responded. Robert marched to Alec's bedside almost knocking Simon off his feet. "Farther." Alec stated. Robert looked angry. "Maryce. How the hell was this allowed to happen? Look at the boy! You can't even look after our Children and they are almost all adults." Issabelle turned around and met her Fathers gaze, "And where have you been? In case you hadn't noticed we may have all been dead. The Baby Included!" As Jace watched his adoptive fathers rant he saw passed the argumentative front he had and saw the person he knew was scared and alone. Without speaking Jace leant down towards Alec and lifted his baby up into his arms. The child was sleeping peacefully, Jace turned to face Robert, "Sit." He snapped. To Jace's surprise Robert followed his command, without another word Robert sat down waiting for Jace to approach. Jace moved towards Robert and stood still next to him. The rest of the room was sat in silence only the sound of their breaths could be heard. Slowly Jace bent down passing his son into Roberts arms. Robert stared down at the child who was innocently sleeping in his arms.

The vibe in the room changed and became much lighter. The family sat together and eventually began to speak amongst themselves.

…

It had been a few hours since Jace left Clary Sleeping, as she began to wake up she heard a small tapping against her bedroom door. Before she had chance to fully open her eyes the door was open and she heard somebody come closer towards her. Clary let out a grown and left her eyes flutter open, to see a person she had missed so deeply at her side with tears lingering in his eyes.

"Luke…." Clary whispered, she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Luke held his step daughter in his arms as he let his tears roll down his cheeks. He had always seen clary as family but seeing her now made his heart ache as he truly wished he could have been her farther. The pair stayed locked together Clary had also begun to cry and was digging her finger nails into luke's arms. Joclyn moved towards them and Clary felt a gentle hand pressing against her back. Once Clary let go of Luke Joclyn began to speak. "Jace took the baby to the infirmary Alec should be awake by now". Clarys eyes winded "He's okay, Alive?" she questioned. Joclyn nodded. More tears sprang from Clarys eyes "I need to go see him." She shot up out of bed and raced down the corridor. Joclyn and Luke slowly followed her whispering so quietly so even with a rune of advanced hearing Clary couldn't hear them.

Clary reached the doors of the infermary regretting the fact she had ran seen as her body was still very weak but Clary didn't care. She burst through the doors and ran to Alec's side without even looking to see who else was in the room. Before he had the chance to speak Clary had wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him. Alec felt his own tears run down his face as he held her. "Thank you" She whispered "Thank you Alec so so much" She pulled away from him and looked to see who was around her. She saw Maryce first who was closely hovering protectively next to her son. The she saw Issabelle who pulled Clary towards her. Next Clary saw Simon. She smiled up towards him and watched as he grinned back. Finally, Clary let her vison rest on Jace. Clary's Jace the boy who even after all this time still gave her butterfly's in her stomach as she looked towards him. Jace was sat down next to Robert who was cradling their baby. Clary more than anything wanted to tear the baby out of his arms and hold him close her but she flickered her eyes to Jace who instantly understood what Clary wanted. He quietly spoke to Robert who passed the baby back to Jace. As Clary watched she saw just how quickly he had adapted to being a farther he had a natural instinct allowing him to automatically learn how to hold and care for the child without being told how to.

Jace moved across the room and placed the baby in Clarys arms. As he did so the sparkles in Clary's eyes grew bolder. He softly kissed her on the lips and held her next to him as Luke and Joclyn stepped across the infirmary. Luke moved to Clarys side and looked down at the newly born baby in her arms and smiled. "Congratulations". The baby began to cry out in hunger. Clary let out a little laugh and stepped away from the others as Jace made up a bottle of milk. The first bottle he made defiantly wasn't right. Clary let out a loud laugh and moved to his side to help him.

Once Jace and Clary had moved away from the rest of the group. Luke waved at them all indicating for them to huddle closer. "Right I have my truck parked outside, I arrived back from idriss very early this morning. I went shopping got some baby things for Clary but I want to surprise her. I was thinking that we could move them both in to Clarys room and start to turn Jace's room into a room for the baby. I know that it's going to take a few weeks but we could make a start, build a proper crib and I bought a changing table with animals engraved into it." As Luke looked up he realised that everyone had a smile on their faces. Joclyn was next to speak "Okay, we can say that we want to give Alec and Clary some time to talk and rest together. Do you think that would work?" the others all nodded. Alec was finding it hard to hide his smile from Clary.

Robert stood and spoke loud enough for Jace and clary to hear. "Right I believe that Alexander needs less fun and a chance to speak with Clarrisia. We will come back in a few hours to help Alec move into his own bed." The other said good bye to Alec and left.

Jace made the bottle successfully on his second attempt he and Clary moved to the bed besides Alec's. Jace gathered extra pillows for Clary to lean against aware of the fact she was still exhausted. Clary took the bottle from Jace. "I've never fed a baby before." She said. Alec let out a little laugh. "I have, I fed Max a few times. Can I?" he asked. Part of Clary wanted to say no, she had hardly had any time with her baby, without passing him on to other people but she couldn't thank Alec enough for what he went through for her. She knew that the least she could do was let him feed her Child. Not wanting clary to have to get up again Jace gently moved the screaming baby from Clary's arms to Jace's. Alec thanked Jace and Jace moved to sit next to Clary. The baby settled against Alec's arms. "We haven't got a name form little Man yet?" Clary stated. "What names do you like?" asked Jace.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Leave a review xxx**_


	60. Chapter 60: Little Man's Name

**_Hey I'm back again. Just to let you all know this story is coming to a end very soon. I'm on holiday this next week so I will upload the final chapters when I'm home. I have uploaded another story called 'The boy she's not allowed to love' It takes place after Lady midnight and is centred around Emma and Julian. There's only one chapter up and its quiet a sexy one as well quiet different to this story. if enough people are interested I will continue it and it and write about their forbidden love. Please, Please take a look and review it for me I'd really appreciate_** ** _it. Thanks guys. xxx_**

It had been a while since Alec's operation had been completed, Magnus was finding it difficult to watch as his lover laid so delicately and so close to death. This was something that Magnus had seen so many times before, Watching the people he loved grow and die was a repetitive cycle for him and with each person who lived and died a piece of Magnus's heart died along with them. He rose to his feet and lightly kissed Alec's cheeks, "Goodbye dear friend, I shall not forget" he whispered. Rather than leaving through the doors he created a portal and stepped through it without anyone in the institute even realising he had gone and had no intent of coming back.

…

Once Luke finally got the last of the boxes out of his truck the team set to work. They carried everything upstairs into Jace's room. Issabelle decided to move all of Jace's things into Clarys room. Jace didn't have a lot really a bookcase containing neatly ordered and aligned books, a small trunk at the end of his bed alongside his dresser and wardrobe which was filled with clothes. As Issabelle emptied Jace's room she noticed a photograph which had fallen out of one of his books. She picked up the photography and her heart sank as she looked down. The photo was of Clary reading Comics with Max. He was snuggled up next to her in his pyjamas clinging on to her tightly. A Stab of jealousy stabbed Issabelle, Max was her brother not Clarys. After dismissing her negative thoughts Issabelle carefully placed the photo back in the book.

Luke and Simon decided to tackle the job of building the crib which looked a lot easier than it actually was. Resulting in a lot of swearing and a lot of splinters. Maryce and Joclyn went through the baby Clothes Luke had also bought, they were all baby grows in a mixture of colours and sizes. However, Robert had split away from the group and had returned to his offices calming he had work to do.

…..

In the Infirmary Alec had fed the baby and he had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently Clary took the child and cradled him while he slept. "I Like the name William." Clary suggested. Alec raised a eyebrow "There Once was a William Herondale. He and Magnus created the portal together." Alec paused "Where is Magnus? He didn't come in with the others did he?" Jace shook his head "It's been hours since I have seen him, I think anyway. It's been such a difficult day I don't really recall" Alec gave a silent Nod in reply. Clary tensed unsure as to what she should say next. Jace sat next to her allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder with his strong arms holding her tightly.

"I, I would like to choose the child's middle name Clary if that's alright?" asked Jace. Clary thought for a moment and smiled towards Jace "What do you have in mind?" she asked. Jace tilted his head and whispered into her ear so quietly that Alec was unable to hear it. After listing to Jace's words a smile creeped across Clarys face as she looked towards Jace "Yes, I'd like that." She said.

Jace looked over in Alec's direction and saw Alec's eyes as they were drooping closed. Jace quietly stood and walked to his brother's side. Pushing his slightly backwards so his head was supported by the pillows and pulled the blanket up around him as Alec drifted off into a deep well needed sleep.

Jace returned to the next bed and sat opposite Clary. He smiled up at her but could see the pain behind her eyes. "What do you need?" Jace asked Clary looked down towards her baby and smiled. "The only thing I need is a itraze and a name for my…. our baby boy." Jace moved forward and drew out his stele, Clary extended her arm as Jace traced the runes on her skin. As Clarys body took energy from the runes a wave of relief passed over her as she let out a sigh. Clary asked "what names do you like?" Jace looked down at his son "He needs his own name, if we are definite on the choice for his middle name then for his first name he can't be named after anyone else." Clary instantly nodded. "I agree. Jace I quiet like the name George, if you do?" Jace looked surprised at Clarys choice but then he began to smile "George, I think I like it." Clary looked down to the baby sleeping in her arms "George, baby George." She smiled as the baby quietly made small noises in his sleep. Clary let out a giggle "I think he likes his name." Jace joined her in her happiness and reached out to hold her hand. The couple sat quietly talking for a long time as Alec snored beside them.

….

A four hours had passed since Luke, Joclyn, Maryce, Issabelle and Simon had begun to create a room for the baby. The small crib and changing table had been built. Issabelle had found a set of draws from an unused room and had dragged them into Jace's room. She filled the draws with the new baby clothes and kept her favourite baby grow spread out on top of the cabinet. Although there was a long way to go until the room was completed it would certainly do for now. The group all sat on the floor, and looked around the room. Jace's old bed was pushed against the far wall, they didn't remove it from the room as they felt that it would be a good idea for when they baby has restless nights. Jace's belongings had been moved into Clarys room and they had created a calm place for the baby to grow.

"Shall I fetch them?" Joclyn asked. But Luke shook his head "If you would allow me I would like to get them." He added they all smiled and agreed. They All watched as Luke left the room sealing the door shut behind them Asif they had never been there. Luke walked down the corridor he looked down at himself he looked at his jeans which were worn out on the knees, his shoes where coated in a layer of dust and his shirt was crinkled. Part of him wished he looked more presentable rather than the mucky werewolf serotype. Even though he wanted to shower and change he pushed he's needs aside and quietly snuck into the infirmary.

As the door clicked shut behind Luke Jace and Clary lifted their heads. The baby was still asleep in Clary's arms. Alec had woken up in a state of frantic panic, Jace had calmed him down and was now helping Alec change into Clean clothes and had a damped towel to clean of all the blood. Clarys eyes lit up when they locked on Luke "Hey" she smiled. Luke moved closer to her, "How you doing?" he asked. "I'm Okay. Once Alec's changed where going to take him back to his room.". Luke nodded "Actually once you're already I'd like to show you something." Clary raised an eyebrow, she knew luke could hide anything from her "What are you up to?" she asked. Luke's face remained still, "I will be waiting outside for when you are ready" he turned and left the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Alec asked. Clary shook her head "I'm not sure." Jace stood and walked to the far end of the infirmary stock room. He disappeared out of site but then reappeared pushing a very old rickety wheelchair. "I'm not getting in that." Alec shouted "It looks like it will fall apart." Clary let out a giggle "I think that things older then all our ages put together." Jace smiled towards them, "It can't be that bad. Look I'll sit in it." Jace spun the chair around, as he sat down he cringed at the sound of the chair creaking. Alec laughed aloud, but quickly stopped as pain pulsed round his chest. "I'll die in that thing" Jace stood and pushed the chair towards his brother. "If you can survive this far then you can survive this crappy old thing." Alec spun his legs to the side of the bed and Jace helped to lift him on to his feet. Alec's body was over taken by pain but he hid it well. As he relaxed into the chair he realised that it wasn't so bad after all. He looked up and smiled at Clary "Let's go then."

With Jace pushing the wheel chair, Clary was still holding George. She leant her back against the door and pushed it open leading out on to the corridor. Luke was their waiting for them "Are we ready to go?" he asked. Clary nodded "Where to?" Luke couldn't look to her face without grinning "You will see". The group set off walking throughout the corridors of the institute, the only noises which could be heard was the sounds of their footsteps and the squeaking of Alec's wheelchair. Without asking any more questions the group finally stopped at Jace's bedroom door. "Are you ready?" Luke asked once again. The three shadow hunters looked at each other, Highly confused. With a nod of Jace's head Luke slowly opened the door and gestured for clary to step in first followed by Alec and Jace.

As Clary walked through the door she was speechless her eyes locked on to the beautiful wooden crib and moved towards the changing table with was engraved with animals. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her face "How did you?" she stuttered as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and saw Luke stood closely behind her. She looked across the room to where her mother, Maryce, Issabelle and Simon where stood. "Surprise!" Issabelle shouted. "I-I don't know what to say…" clary added. Luke moved in front of her "You don't have to say anything. Other than Welcome home to that beautiful little man" Clary spun to face Jace who gave her a nod of approval. He pushed Alec across the room so he was sat beside the others and returned to stand next to Clary. "Sit down Luke" Clary whispered as Jace held Clary in his arms and kissed the top of her head and then leant down to kiss the top of the baby's head as well. As clary attempted to speak her tears of joy muffled her words and she looked at Jace for help.

"We finally decided on a name for Little man" Jace stated Issabelle let out a squeal. "Tell us, Tell Us" she shouted. Clary glanced towards her mother who was squeezing Luke's hand tightly. She then looked toward Maryce who was gently resting her hands on Alec's shoulders. Finally, she looked back at Jace who nodded again as she began to speak.

"We have decided to call our little man George Alexander Herondale."

 _ **Leave me a review, thank you so much for reading I really love you all. xxx**_


	61. Chapter 61: The Final Chapter

_**Hey Guys, sad to say this is the last chapter of this story. So I'd like to say a massive Thank you to everyone who's been reading. I've started another story focusing on the characters from Lady midnight. I'd love it for you all to take a look and follow it. I promise that my spelling will be much better in this one. :) Please leave a review after you've read this chapter, let me know your feelings. I've loved writing and hope you will all like my next story too. Thank you all again for your support. See you in the next story. xxx**_

The final chapter 6 Month's later…

Clary awoke to the sound of George crying through her baby monitor. She slid out of bed and pulled one of Jace's Jackets around her shoulders leaving Jace asleep as she left the room. Clary walked into Georges room to find him sat up in his cot rubbing his crying eyes. As Clary moved towards him he held his hands up waiting for her to hold him, due to her small size Clary had been finding it really difficult to reach the bottom of his cot but found it much easier now he was able to sit up and she didn't have just as far to bend down. Clary pulled her son up into her arms and held him tightly. As she took in a deep breath she quickly realised why he was crying. His nappy was very full and very unpleasant, she took him over to the beautiful changing table Luke had bought her and changed his nappy. Clary then slowly walked around the room and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. Her back began to hurt, George was definitely a chubby baby, he had broad shoulders just like Jace, and very curly hair. The tears made his hazel eyes sparkle, Clary could never say No to him when he looked up at her like that just like his farther did. Eventually Clary settled herself down in the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep. Clary had earlier applied a rune of enhanced hearing, although she was not allowed to fight she always wore runes so she was able to protect herself and George if she needed too. The rune gave clary the ability to hear her son's heartbeat, she closed her eyes and focused on the beating with each thump she drifted deeper and deeper into a well needed sleep.

Jace let out a grown as he turned over in bed. He reached out his hand and felt nothing other than the empty space where Clary slept. He pulled himself up and out of bed, flicking on the light as he stood. He walked across the room and pulled on some pants, seen as he couldn't really walk around the institute in his underwear. He trudged out of the room he and clary shared and listened as he entered the corridor, silence. As quietly as he could he stepped into the room beside his where he found Clary asleep in the rocking chair still cradling George in her arms. He walked over to the cabinet and routed in the draw until he found a camera. Jace and Clary didn't have many photos from the past year of their lives so Jace made it his job to take as many as he could to make up for their lost time. He moved back towards Clary and George, after taking a few steps backwards he clicked the camera taking a couple of photos, he let a smile form from one ear to another. Jace took in the beauty that he saw before him, the only girl he had ever loved, the girl that he had almost lost time and time again but never did. The girl he lived for. Then he looked towards his child, the sleeping baby wrapped up in his mother's arms. Quiet muffled snores echoed around him. Georges curls framed his beautiful face perfectly, outlining the shape of his chubby cheeks.

Jace walked over towards Clary and gently lifted the baby up and out of her arms before carefully placing him in his cot before turning back towards his sleeping girlfriend. He gently scooped Clary up into his arms and carried her back to bed where he put her down pulling the covers up around her and kissing her softly on the fore head before crawling in bed next to her and falling back to sleep.

Clary had no idea what Jace had secretly planned for the following evening, he smiled as he slept dreaming of the surprise he had planned for her.

….

Clary and Jace awoke to a loud pounding on their bedroom door. Clary flung herself into a sitting position "What the?" Jace was quick to jump up out of bed and pull the door open, which revealed a very panicked looking Alec on the other side "What's wrong?" Jace asked, trying to hold back the smile which was desperately attempting to form. Alec shook his head "Nothing good. Rouge Vampires are gathering at the downwolder entrance making demands, saying we are not protecting them as we should, you need to go now." Jace nodded his head and walked over to his wardrobe "You go I'll be there soon" he replied as Alec left.

Clary jumped out of bed and moved to Jace's side. "I'll come too" she protested but Jace was quick to refuse "No, Clary. You need to stay here with George, I'll be back as soon as I can be but remember I have a meeting with the clave this afternoon, I will see you later" He kissed her cheek softly "I'll be back soon" and without another word Jace left in a hurry clicking the door shut behind him. Leaving Clary alone. She paced around her room felling upset and unimportant, little did she know that it was all just a plot to disguise the party Jace had planned for the evening later that day. Clary walked into the bathroom where she had a wash and changed into fresh clothes, she wore her regular black skinny jeans and a new jumper Jace had bought her a few days before hand. It fit perfectly outlining her small figure, her red curls hung neatly over each of her shoulders. She quietly walked into Georges room, he was still sleeping. Clary crept around the room putting his toys back in all the correct places and run a bath ready for when he woke up, she knew bathing him was usually unpleasant, he hated it. Until then she sat in the rocking chair reading until her son's cry's startled her, making her drop the book to the floor. Clary reached down and pulled him into her arms, she undressed him and grabbing a fresh set of clothes she took him into the bathroom where she bathed and changed him despite his cries of displeasure.

…

After leaving Clary Jace and Alec rushed down towards the library, knowing this was one of Clarys favourite places in the institute, along with Issabelle, Alec, Maryce, Simon, Joclyn and Luke Jace decorated the room filling it with photographs, Flowers and Clarys favourite foods. Once set up Issabelle nipped into town to buy a dress for Clary on Jace's behalf ensuring that it was gift wrapped and ready for Clary. She chose a knee length white dress lined with royal blue flowers across the chest and down the left hand side. After perching the dress for Clary she decided to buy another dress but one she could keep for herself and one she knew would defiantly look good in photos taken later on that evening. Issabelle returned to the institute giving the gift wrapped box to Jace making him swear that he wouldn't peek at it no matter how tempting it was. Issabelle then returned to the library to help the others prepare. Alec had gone upstairs to collect some of Clarys favourite flowers from the greenhouse. He had spent a lot of time alone lately after he had almost lost his life Magnus decided that he found it too difficult to watch some body he truly loved grow old and die why he watched from his immortal side line. So Magnus had left without saying good bye to anyone. At first Alec had searched for him but quickly realised that he had no hope if valentine who was a shadowhunter like himself couldn't find Joclyn then he knew he would have no chance finding a warlock. Alec had given up even though his heart still ached to find his love.

As the group of shadowhunter's and Simon prepare the library for later that day. Clary was left alone with George. It had been a few hours since she had bathed him. He was now happily playing while she prepared a bottle for him. He was a fairly greedy baby and loved having his bottle. Once he realised his mother was preparing it for him George began to smile, he made loud giggling noises displaying his excitement. Clary laughed down at him, whilst letting the bottle to cool she moved across the room and rummaged in one of the draws looking for their camera, it wasn't in its usual place, Clary spun herself round and looked around the room her eyes quickly locked on the camera, she walked other and picked it up, puzzled as to why it was there. When she turned it on her question was instantly answered on the screen she saw a photograph of herself and George sleeping, Clary smiled at the camera realising Jace must have taken it and that he had carried her back to bed.

Once the bottle was cooled Clary fed George and bundled him up ready to take him outside. It was a beautiful day so she decided to take him for a walk. Clary left a note for Jace on his side of the bed and carried George down to the front doors of the institute where she sat him in his pram and set off walking into town.

Alec had stood at his window and watched clary as she left. Once he was definite that she was gone he quickly found Jace. "Clary's gone, taken George for a walk, go now before she comes back." Jace nodded in agreement and quickly shot up the stairs back towards the library. He grabbed the dress Issabelle had bought as well as some of the flowers Alec had picked. Jace then shot upstairs to his bedroom where he read the note Clary had left him…

 _Jace, it's a beautiful day so I've taken George for a walk into town. I'll be back in a few hours. I really miss you, please no more meetings later, I want us to spend some family time together. I love you, can't wait to see you. xxx_

He set down the note and set about tidying their room. He changed the bedding and vaced up the floor. He put all their dirty clothes in the washing machine and moved all of Georges toys and clothes back into his own room. Once the room was tidy Jace set the boxed dress and flowers down on Clarys side of the bed before writing his own letter…

 _Clary, I'm sorry I've been so busy but don't worry we can have some family time later. I have left you a gift please wear it this evening. Bring yourself and George to the library at 6pm no sooner than that. I love you Clary, I'll see you then xxx_

Leaving the note placed gently on top of the present Jace left the room picking up some fresh smart clothes for him to change into ready for the evening.

…..

After spending a few hours in town Clary returned to the instate much later than she had expected, George was sleeping in his pram so Clary pushed it into the elevator and upstairs into her room so she wouldn't disturb his sleep. As she walked through her bedroom door she had half expected to find Jace waiting for her but was disappointed to find the room empty until she locked eyes on the present and flowers sat on her bed. Clary moved towards them and read the letter Jace had left her. She let her self-relax and smile. It was 4:30pm and Clary was nowhere near to being ready, she opened the present to reveal the dress Issabelle had chosen for her, tears of happiness slipped down her cheek as she took in the dresses beauty, it was the perfect fit for Clary she discarded her clothes and quickly changed into it the dress, its fabric gently settled against her skin displaying her small figure. When she looked back at the box she saw a tiny card left in the bottom of it. As she read it she let out a loud laugh.

 _Clary, don't let Jace fool you as you can probably tell I chose the dress, you will look stunning! Love Issabelle._

Clarys laugh woke her sleeping son, rather than feeling guilty she felt quiet relived she knew it would be impossible for her to change George whilst he slept. Once he was dressed and ready she set him down in his play pen so she could apply some make up. Which was a privilege she had been too busy to have for a long time. It was 5:50, she had ten minutes before she had to be at the library. Clary started at herself in the mirror she knew she looked good, she even looked like a normal teenager but she knew she was far from that. With her hair neatly brushed, her make up on and the dress Issabelle had chosen hanging of her shoulders clary set off with George in her arms down towards the library.

…

The library was now full of people along with all the lightwoods where there, With Simon. Joclyn and Luke where also their Alongside Mia and the rest of the wolf pack. Members of the Clave where also there as well as other shadowhunter's Who had grown to be friends with the lightwoods and Clary. All of the guests where Now hiding ready for when Clary entered the room. Jace however was out of the corridor waiting.

The Elevator doors slid open and clary stepped out, as she turned around the corner she saw Jace waiting for her outside the library doors. "Hello you" she shouted towards him. Jace spun around and took in Clarys appearance, she looked beautiful her eyes filled with joy and a beaming smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Clary" Jace smile and held his arms open for her to move into. She wrapped her spare arm around Jace who cradled her in his own. At the sight of his farther George let out a very large giggle he wriggled in Clarys arms bouncing up and down against her body. Jace leaned into him to kiss his cheek put was quickly stopped by Georges hand squeezing Jace's ear as he laughed. "OWWW" Jace joined his son in laughter as he pulled George into his arms. Clary looked up at them, "My boys" she whispered with a smile.

Jace lent down and kissed her softly, "I have a surprise for you, are you ready?" Clary nodded her head as Jace indicated her towards the library door. Clary stepped towards it and slowly pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!" All the guests shouted. Clary's hand flew to her hand in shock, she smiled behind it as groups of people appeared for every different area of the room. Clary locked on to her mum and Luke first then she moved her gaze around the room, she recognised Mia and the wolf pack as well as other shadow hunters she had gotten to know and members of the Clave. Finally, her eyes rested on the lightwoods. All of them stood together grinning towards her. She spun herself back around to face Jace "What-What is all this?" she asked. Jace didn't answer her question with anything other than a smile. Clary spun herself around again this time she took in the decorations which had been added to the library, the room was filled with flowers and photographs of the people she loved.

Jace had stepped across the room and given George to his Uncle Alec, before returning to Clary's side. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She lent up to kiss him and felt his lips smile against hers. The couple broke apart and Jace guided Clary into the middle of the room. He kissed her once more before he finally spoke "Clary, I love you." He said Clary smiled at him. "I Love you too Jace. What is all this?" she asked. Her question was quickly answered.

Without another word Jace slowly lowered himself down on to one knee. Clary gasped in surprise as tears run down her cheeks. Jace smiled up towards her, he reached down into his left pocket and pulled out a delicate Glass box. Clarys heart pounded in her chest, her eyes were locked on Jace's which where sparkling at her.

"Clary, I..I planned this all out but I can't even remember a word of this amazing speech that I wrote for you…. Your just so beautiful and together we can accomplish anything, I know we can. I couldn't be happier then when I'm with you and George. Clary you have given me the best gift anyone could ever want, you have given me love in ways I never knew even existed, you have given me friendship, a life I could only dream about having and finally you have given me a family, George, our son he's beautiful, there's only one more thing I can ask you to give me" he raised his spare hand and opened the glass box he was holding, to reveal a small diamond ring. The ring had both their names engraved on the outside and had Georges engraved on the inside of its band. A beautiful diamond was between their names. Within the diamonds there was a Single letter glowing in a light amber colouring. The letter was a H as a symbol to the Herondale name.

Clary let out another loud gasp as she watched Jace. The ring was beautiful more beautiful than any other ring or piece of jewellery that she had ever seen. Jace began to speak again "Clary, My Clary the brilliant, beautiful mother of my son and keeper of my heart. Will you Clary, will you Marry me?"

Clary finally moved her hand down from her face as her tears of Joy became more frequent. She held out her left hand to Jace and nodded "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you" she couldn't hold back her joy as Jace slid the ring onto her finger. He squeezed her hand as he rose to his feet. Clary moved her hands up to rest them on his cheeks as she kissed him. A roar of applause echoed around the room as Jace smiled against Clarys lips. Their lips parted but quickly found each other again. Finally, they lip's broke apart and Clary drew Jace into a cuddle, she rested her head on his chest, holding him tightly.

Music began and Jace spun Clary around to dance with her, she let his body guide her, His strong hands holding her Asif she was delicate. Clary lowered her head as Jace kissed it carefully. She looked towards George who was still held in Alec's arms. "Jace look" she whispered. As Jace spun around he saw what Clary had seen, in Alec's arms George was giggling and Clapping towards his parents. "He's Clapping, Clapping Jace" she whispered. Jace broke away from her and walked towards their son. With a nod from Alec Jace took hold of George and carried him other to where Clary was still stood. "Where a Family Clary. A proper family, I love you." Clary smiled up at her fiance "I love you too."


	62. Sequel Story 2 Family On The Run

**Hey guys. I hope your all going to be happy I'm going to write a sequel to this story! Eeek I'm excited. I had started another related to lady midnight but it hasn't had a lot of interst so I've decided to do a sequel to my first story: the city of new life!**

 **In this story we will see whether Jace and Clary can manage their new found family whilst on the run from the clave. As George approaches his 1st birthday the cave demands tests to be run to assess the child's unique angelic powers. As both Jace and Clary had been touched by a angel they exceeded the abilities of regular shadow hunters, meaning George would grow to be the strongest Shadowhunter that had ever lived.** **The cave decides that George is far too important to be raised by Jace and Clary so they demand George to be taken into their custody!**

 **In order to prevent George from being raised as a wepon Jack and Clary run from the Cave. They are willing to do whatever it takes no matter how far they have to run to who they have to fight or maybe even kill to protect their child.**

 **leave a review or pm me to let me know what you think and how many of you would read the sequel. Thanks guys xxxx**


	63. Wedding Day! second story published

Hi guys. Ive published the first chapter of my sequel story called ' Family on the run: A sequel to my first story: Jace and Clary run" The story begins on Jace and Clarys wedding day. Please please give it a read. Its taken me a week to write the first chapter so i hope you all enjoy. Leave me a review once you've read it. Thanks guys. xxxx

hears the blurb:

As George approaches his 1st birthday the Clave demands tests to be done to assess his angelic powers. As Jace and Clary had both been touched by an angel their powers exceeded the powers of a regular shadowhunter's. Their Son George also has the gift of enhanced angelic powers and the clave decide they can use this to their advantage. The Clave demands that George has to be taken into their custody permanently.

In order to keep their son from being raised as a weapon Jace and Clary run from the Clave. They are willing to do whatever it takes to keep their son no matter how far they have to travel or who they have to fight, or maybe even Kill…


	64. Authors note

Hi guys.

Its been a long time since I last posted on here. I haven't written any fanfiction for a long time now as I have been focusing on putting together an original story of my own.

It's been a long time in the making but I am finally at a point where I have begun to publish my story online. the only problem being as it is not Fanfiction I cannot post it on here. So my story is currently being posted on Wattpad. My username is Eliza Empsall and my story is called Royal By blood.

This story is about a 17-year-old girl named Robin, she grew up believing that she was the simple daughter of a seamstress and that she would live out her life in their small uneventful village where nothing interesting ever happened, but she was very wrong. It was the week of the summer solstice and Robins mother had left her alone to run there family shop for the week. everything had seemed normal until one knock on the shop door changed everything.

As Robin was dragged into the back of a prison wagon and forced into a life of slavery because of a debt her mother had accumulated the entire world stopped.

The next two months are a living hell for Robin, day in day out Robin wakes up, does her duty and spends the nights hoping the guards don't choose her as there next plaything. After eating nothing but a foul vegetable broth and moldy bread Robins health starts to deteriorate she loses her strength, weight and even her will to live. As she continues her duty she discovers things are about to change. When a dispute with a guard turns violent and purple blood falls Robin realizes she was never an ordinary girl after all.

I've spent a lot of time on this story and would really appreciate some opinions of you guys. you've all always been supportive of my writing and I wouldn't have even considered taking my writing further if it wasn't for you guys.

Don't worry my spelling and grammar has improved so much since my fanfiction days. :)

If anyone has stories of their own on wattpad id be happy to do a read for read as well.

Id love to hear from you all. xxx


End file.
